To Fall for the Living, To Run from the Dead
by abski0206
Summary: An English Rose is found unconscious upon an abandoned vessel with only the memory of a flag and a blood covered compass on her mind. As though fortune was on her side, the Spanish Captain takes an interest in her past. However, despite a friendship and more blooming between the two, fate can be cruel and Constance finds herself falling for the living and running from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello reader! This is my first attempt at a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction. I really loved the depiction of Captain Salazar and wanted to have a story surrounding him as the film is relatively new and therefore there is a lack of fanfics about him so far. Hope you enjoy and I should be updating soon!**

An English Rose is found unconscious upon an abandoned vessel with only the memory of a flag and a blood covered compass on her mind. As though fortune was on her side, the infamous Spanish Captain takes an interest in her past. However, despite a friendship and more blooming between the two, fate can be cruel and Constance finds herself in the odd situation of falling for the living and running from the dead.

Chapter 1

The sounds of canon fire was numbed by the ringing which echoed in her head. Long pale hair swayed with her body as the large ship was hit over and over again. As though the world had slowed down, the young girl watched as debris and god knows what was thrown around the lower decks, bouncing off the bars of her cage. Suddenly time had caught up once more and the loud clangs and bangs caused her to flinch. Shouting from above broke her from her trance as she realised the severity of her situation. The ship was under attack and by the sounds of it, her captors were not winning.

Grabbing her dirtied skirts, she attempted to get to the other side of her cage but the blows to the ship were causing her to repeatedly lose her balance. Resigned to crawling, she let out small squeaks as more debris began to appear and realised water was beginning to wet her knees. As though her situation could not get any worse she suddenly heard the crew shouting from above about abandoning ship. Panic hit her as the sound of people above grew smaller and smaller yet the water around her was getting higher and higher. Standing up once again she shouted for help and grabbed onto the bars, hopelessly pulling on them.

Then there was silence. A deafening silence which was only filled with the sound of her own quick shallow breath. She couldn't believe it. She was to die, a prisoner on a ship. The bars would not move and she could think of no way of escaping.

"Help! Please!" She shouted, her voice breaking as the water was beginning to reach her waist. When there was no reply, her eyes looked around frantically for anything to help her when her eyes drifted to an odd looking item which was floating just inches away from the bars. Reaching out with trembling fingers, she caught the odd device and gave a defeated sigh when she opened it and it appeared to be a compass. The arrow frantically circled around and she narrowed her eyes at it. Not only was it useless but it was broken. She was just about to drop the damned thing when her thoughts were broken by the sudden pounding of feet above her. She looked up and could see the shape of boots running across the deck and felt a flood of relief as they began to go down the stairs. Seconds later she watched as a figure emerged from the upper decks.

The man ran down the stairs looking around wildly. She took into account his scruffy form and his dirtied face and recognised him slightly. It had been so long since she had seen anyone but a young boy who would give her the occasional drink or meal that she could not be sure if she had met him for all the men she had met on the vessel had looked equally as scruffy. Her staring did not go unnoticed as he stopped in his tracks and stared at her, but his eyes were not drawn to her. Rather to what she was holding.

"The compass!" He exclaimed, relief rippling across his wrinkled face.

"Please, let me out. You can't leave me here!" She pleaded, ignoring his observation. He blinked and moved forward, wading through the rising water until he was inches away from the bars.

"Give me the compass and I will let you out". He growled, his yellow teeth showing slightly through his thin lips. She gave him a cautious look and took a step backwards. She knew very well she had limited time but was not going to be fooled so easily.

"Open the door and I will give you the compass". She demanded, her hand tightening around the object which only five minutes ago had lacked any importance. The man in response cursed under his breath and suddenly ran back up the stairs he had came from, leaving her in shock. She ran forwards again, well aware of the water rising above her chest and was about to shout when he appeared again with a handful of large keys. It took him a few seconds to figure out which key was which and managed to unlock the door. Although the water made it hard to move, the man with some determination managed to push the door enough for her to escape. Once out, she moved past him quickly and ascended the stairs, only to cover her eyes when the blinding sun hit her.

She had hardly any chance to take in her surroundings as the compass was ripped out of her hand with some force. Through blurry eyes, she noticed the ship was well and truly battered. Fire and wood littered the sea and the smell of smoke was potent in the air. She suddenly realised that there had to have been a ship which had caused this and looked round, wondering who had managed to cause such carnage.

But, as she turned and attempted to clear her vision there was a sudden smack followed by pain she had never experienced before. All of a sudden her slim body was falling backwards, the weight of her wet garments dragging her down faster. As though time had once again slowed down, she felt her body hit the floor and watched through blurry eyes as the compass landed near her face, it's cover painted in a dark red liquid. The same liquid which appeared to be pooling beside her and causing her light blonde hair to become darker.

The sound of footsteps echoed in her ears and a weathered hand slowly moved down and grabbed the fallen compass. Turning her head painfully slowly, she observed the man with hooded eyes and watched as his mouth opened and closed. His words fell on deaf ears as she could no longer hear anything, not even the waves or the burning of wood. With one last blink she watched his figure fade away. Turning her head once more she observed the large flag which had once proudly been on display now in ruins and allowed herself a small smirk. As the world turned black the last thing she thought of was that flag and how she hoped to see many more flags of that kind in the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I have updated this chapter as for some reason it didn't upload properly. Hope this is better for those who could not read it before.**

Chapter 2

The figure of a tall man donned in a black and white naval uniform looked on proudly at the sight in front of him. After a few days of chasing down the scum of the sea, Captain Armando Salazar joyfully bit into a ripe apple as he regarded the remains of the ship which laid to waste before him. It was a delightful sight and his eyes flickered momentarily towards his Lieutenant who shuffled awkwardly nearby. His euphoria at the whole situation vanished as quickly as it had come and he slowly turned to face the man who had not spoken since the attack.

"Yes?" He asked, his accent thick and muffled by the remaining apple in his mouth. His Lieutenant, Lesaro looked down quickly and then made eye contact with his captain.

"Captain, one of the ships managed to... escape". He spoke quietly, hoping to calm the Captain who had now thrown his apple into the sea in exasperation. He watched as the Captain suddenly began shouting orders and almost sauntered to the wheel, managing to move the large vessel of the Silent Mary with grace that no one else could achieve.

But as they sailed closer and closer to the ship which had managed to escape the ruthless treatment of the infamous Spaniard, it became clearer that the ship in question had been abandoned. Obviously their assault on the pirates had been sufficient enough to bring about the demise of the ship but Armando grunted with frustration as he pulled away from the wheel indicating to his second in command to take over. Lesaro flailed slightly but grabbed the wheel and watched as the Captain pulled out his telescope and observed the scene in front of him. Lesaro flinched however when the captain began to curse loudly. From what Lesaro could gather, the ship had been left to sink and the Captain was not content with just that.

However, just as Armando managed to get back to the wheel one of the officers began to shout about a person on the ship. Lesaro watched as a smile crept upon the Captain's lips and Lesaro was very happy he was not in that person's position. The Silent Mary sailed closer but the smile on the Captain's face grew smaller and instead became an expression of confusion.

There lying, almost like an angel, was a young woman who had a halo of blood surrounding her pale hair. Armando did not react at first but commanded his crew to bring her upon his ship. He was not particularly superstitious in regards to females upon his ship and despite severely disliking pirates, he was still an honourable man who took pride in himself for being just that. No honourable man would leave a woman stranded, no less a woman who was injured.

It took a while to get the female on board as the crew were being as careful as possible not to injure her further. When she was finally on the Silent Mary, Armando regarded the woman with suspicion. Her clothes were of an English Fashion and they were definitely not in any way related to pirates. She had soft features and a pale complexion which was sprinkled with a dusting of freckles. All in all she was quite charming to look at but the head wound which had caused so much bleeding had tarnished her beauty slightly. Moving forwards, Armando knelt down beside the woman and with gloved hands, carefully moved her hair to see the injury. He muttered something under his breath and turned to the nearest crew member.

"She is not as badly injured as I thought. Take her to my cabin and bring some water and cloth". And with that he walked away, leaving the crew staring at him with wonder.

"He...he wants her in his cabin". Santos whispered to Lesaro who was looking as confused as everyone else. "What about the pirates who have just gotten away?"

"We do not question the Captain, she is most likely a hostage or victim anyway. Do what he says and we shall see what happens. I suspect that we will be going after them soon". Lesaro replied calmly, although his expression said otherwise.

Without saying anything else the crew got back to work and Santos carefully carried the body of the young woman into the Captain's Cabin. The Captain was not there however and Santos was becoming increasingly aware of the woman in his arms. Deciding to take a chance, he walked further into the Captain's rooms and placed her upon a plush couch, carefully moving a pillow to avoid blood dirtying the golden material. He left for a while to collect the water and cloth that the Captain requested and almost jumped when he came back and found the Captian himself sat comfortably behind his large wooden desk.

"That will be all, thank you". The Captain spoke softly, and Santos quickly left with a small nod wanting to leave the strange situation as fast as possible.

Now alone with the young woman, Armando allowed himself a moment to release a long sigh. He had spent the last weeks hunting down pirate ships and couldn't quite recall when he last sat down. But he knew he could not rest for the long, as the woman who had caught his attention needed his assistance. Carefully standing up, he walked towards the girl and knelt down once more. With much care and precision, he began to wipe away the blood from her head and face, watching the drops soak into the material of the couch. He didn't much care but as he lifted his eyes he managed to stop himself from jumping as two green eyes stared straight back at him.

Within seconds the girl suddenly jumped up, her eyes wide with fright and he managed to grab hold of her shoulders and pushed her down with some force to keep her from falling.

"Where..." She began but was stopped as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped against the soft material once more. Armando could only stare and gently moved away from the young woman. He walked back to his desk and regarded the map in front on him. His ship was due to port in a week. Sitting down, he allowed himself to slump slightly which contrasted his usual straight back position and carefully ran his fingers through this hair and over his face, hoping to open his eyes and find the young woman gone. As much as he found her appearance charming he did not necessarily need a woman on bored, or an English one at that. Thankfully he was not aware of any pirates in the vicinity and therefore the next week would be aimed at getting back to the port to collect supplies. He hoped that this would be a perfect opportunity to find the young woman some help. Regarding the pirates that got away, he believed that they could not have escaped far enough and was sure they would catch up to them soon. Without a large ship, they weren't much of a threat which made them even more perfect. 'In fact', Armando thought 'they could be target practice'.

And when the girl was returned to the land and the other pirates killed, he could then focus on his other goal. Ridding the sea completely of the scum which had infected it. His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle moan however, and he raised his eyes to see the young girl waking up again. Standing up he leaned forwards slightly, placing two hands upon the desk.

"Welcome aboard the Silent Mary". He smiled as the girl's eyes widened once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Despite her vision being blurry, Constance was well aware of the figure who stared at her from behind a rather elegant looking desk. She blinked several times and attempted to sit up but suddenly felt strong gloved hands pushing her back again. How he had reached her in seconds she wouldn't know but her head pounded unforgivably. He had spoken about a Silent Mary or something of the sort and she was sure he had a thick accent. Blinking again, she wished the pounding within her head would stop so she could comprehend her situation but she could not recall anything.

"Where am I?" Constance asked again, this time her voice was slightly stronger and she could string a sentence together. The man who she assumed was the captain let go of her shoulders and gave her a small smile.

"You are aboard the Silent Mary, as I had just said". He replied, his accent thick yet clearly demonstrating he knew English well.

"And you are?" She asked again, her vision finally beginning to clear. She was able to make out his uniform and saw the array of medals upon the chest of his coat. She was thankful he was not a pirate. But at the thought of pirates she felt sick and an image of a flag flashed across her vision making her flinch.

"I am Captain Armando Salazar" he said calmly and added "from the Spanish Royal Navy" as an afterthought. He had noticed her flinch and gave her a questioning look. He took another clean piece of cloth and knelt down again by her side, hoping that she would stay still and not attempt to move away as he tried to clean the blood away. She did exactly what he wished and stayed as still as a statue as he wiped away the rest of the blood. She was still in shock and felt rather odd, which was most likely as a result of blood loss.

"I am Constance Ashworth, from England". She added, feeling a bit stupid for stating her Homeland despite how obvious it may have appeared. He in response nodded his head and placed the cloth back into the bowl of now blooded water.

"Is it bad?" She asked cautiously, her voice getting stronger along with her headache. As she spoke she went to place her hand on her head in an attempt to find the injury and was met with his own larger hand pushing it away in a slightly irritated fashion.

"It is not terrible, but you will need rest. We will be sailing to land in a week where we will find you medical assistance". He replied distractedly. "I am curious, as to...why you were found upon a pirate ship". His voice became colder at the mention of pirates and yet again the image of a flag came to her mind.

"I do not recall Captain. But I do remember a flag which was undoubtedly a pirate flag. Thank you for allowing me to stay on your ship and looking after me. I... I promise not to be a bother". She spoke quickly, her anxiousness evident in her voice. The way he spoke about pirates made her glad to not be one but she realised how it may have looked with her apparently being found upon one.

"How...interesting. Please rest here for now, I will find you somewhere to reside for the rest of the journey and hopefully you will gain your memory for I am intrigued to what stories you could tell". And with those final words he left the cabin leaving Constance to herself.

She sank back into the soft fabric of the material and smothered her mouth as she let out a sob of relief and fear. She hated not being able to remember anything, apart from that blasted flag. Yet despite her fear and anxiety, she tried to calm herself down as she was far safer that she was before, which was apparently a pirate ship. Her thoughts wandered to the Captain who had a cold aura surrounding him but appeared to have the ability of being kind. 'He must be good' she thought 'after all he allowed me on this ship and even cleaned me up'. She took a deep breath and moved her body slowly in an attempt to finding a comfortable position for the last thing she needed was a cricked neck as well as a pounding headache.

But as she closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep, she couldn't help but feel worried. She hoped that her memories would come back soon so that she could at least explain herself. As she shut her eyes she heard the door open once more and the sound of footsteps. It was then that her world went dark once more and the feel of the cold air was replaced fabric as a cover of some kind was placed upon her body.

As she slept, Armando stared down at the young woman with slightly narrowed eyes. He believed her oddly enough, but would not put down his barriers yet. For now he would let her rest but he would attempt to find out more once she was awake. Pulling his sleeves up, he went back to his desk to look over some letters he had yet to reply to. His coat on the other hand was currently keeping the young woman warm.

"The honourable thing to do". He mumbled under his breath for the third time as he attempted to get on with his work as usual. His mind and eyes drifting back to the woman who had caught his attention, something which only very few things could do.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n- I hope everyone is enjoying so far! It's great to see so many people reading my story and would like to thank those who have followed and reviewed and favourited my story so far! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The air was cold against her face which contrasted greatly with the warmth that currently surrounded her body. With a slight groan, she rubbed her delicate fingers across her face, pulling a disgusted expression at the feel of her skin which was still dirty from before. As she rubbed her face, memories began to slowly sink back to her. The flag which had a skull hung loosely in her imagination and a blood covered compass glinted from the corner of her eye. The compass suddenly came to mind and all she could recall was its frantic spinning as though it was not sure of which direction to point. Screams and shouts and an array of bangs entered her mind and within seconds it stopped as she jerked upwards breaking herself from the trance.

She realised she had been trapped, there had been a cage and a man. But it was all so confused and blurry to her cloudy mind. The room which she had yet to properly acknowledge in detail was now darker than before. The Spanish Captain was no where to be seen but there were several candles lit around what she supposed was his cabin, judging by the looks of the furniture and ornaments.

The cabin was beautiful and regimented in style, it's curtains and couch both a deep red with inlays of golden thread. It was what to be expected from the Spanish Captain who had seemed so ridged despite his kind behaviour towards her. Gently, she lifted herself up and squeezed her eyes at the small amount of pain from the back of her head. She remembered the compass with blood on it and could only guess that it was hers. Looking down at her hands, she grimaced at how unclean they looked, which she assumed may have been because they had come in contact with her face. For a moment she found herself feeling embarrassed and worried in regards to her appearance but told herself internally to be quiet. After all she had just been saved and her looks could be put on hold for the time being.

Moving once again to sit up, she carefully grabbed the fabric which had slipped from her body. She held on to it carefully, now aware of her unclean appearance and gave a soft gasp when she realised that it was the Captain's coat. His medals jingled slightly as she pulled it closer and the smell of tobacco and the sun hit her. It was comforting. It was even more comforting when she took into account that he was a gentleman who had treated her with such respect. She new that she could not stay in her current position much longer however, and although she could only assume it was night, she pushed the warm coat of her and steadily stood up. Her long white dress, which was now covered in god knows what and her own blood must have looked appalling. The corset that she had been wearing suddenly sprung to mind and she stumbled forwards by the memory of her donned in a beautiful gown. Steadying herself, she turned back and gently placed the Captain's coat around herself and slowly tried to find the way out. But as she was moving towards the double doors of his cabin, she couldn't help but be intrigued by the large map upon his desk.

Looking tentatively at the door, as though waiting for someone to appear. She cautiously walked closer to the desk until the map was in full view. The map was beautifully drawn and she could definitely tell that this was from a royal naval ship as pirates would not have been able to preserve such a elegant looking map. Across it were small models of ships which had black flags and crudely drawn skulls upon then. They were all turned on their sides and Constance leaned forward to touch one, wondering if they had fallen. Yet as she reached to touch one a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back, causing her small frame to topple into the figure who had grabbed her. A long arm had now wrapped itself along her waist and she gave a squeak as she looked up at the face of Captain Salazar.

"I see you are awake". He stated, his eyes narrowed at her. She nodded and gently pushed away so that she was standing on her own again.

"Yes... Thank you again. I was just admiring your map". She replied awkwardly suddenly realising how the situation may have looked. "I am not overly familiar with such elegant maps you see and it looked interesting". She attempted to explain but Captain Salazar instead guided her back towards the couch she had been sitting on.

"While you have been asleep we have found you a bed to have for the rest of your journey. My men have also got a bath ready for you and some clean shirts. After you have dressed, it would be advisable to sleep again and then tomorrow morning we shall discuss...your past". And with that another figure entered the cabin, his eye covered by a patch and his expression awkward.

"Lieutenant Lesaro will escort you to your new quarters. Goodnight Constance". He spoke softly and walked away with a rather pensive expression upon his face. Constance allowed the awkward looking Lieutenant to escort her out of the cabin but as she was just about to pass through the double doors, she stopped and turned around.

"Captain? What about your coat?" She asked softly. She watched as his back straightened, the outline of his muscle pressed against the white shirt as he turned to face her. With a small bow he gave her a smile.

"You can keep it for your modesty for now". And with that she was walked out of the cabin and felt the cool air prickle against her skin.

The ship, as she recalled was the Silent Mary, was magnificent, even in the dark its majesty was not lost. The crew had stopped their duties as she had walked out and Constance felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she was suddenly met with several surprised looking faces. Faces which appeared to be taking in her appearance. Despite it being nighttime she was amazed that there were still many working but she had no time to question her situation as the Lieutenant was carefully steering her down some stairs, which groaned under the weight as they went down. Soon enough she was met by a door to a small room and as the Captain had explained there was a reasonable size tub filled with clear water and some clothes folded hurriedly upon her bed.

"Thank you". She said gently and slowly shrugged the Captain's warm coat off her slender shoulders. Lesaro took it from her and patted it out as though he was removing any dirt, causing Constance to lower her eyes slightly feeling rather embarrassed. Without any other words the Lieutenant went to leave but stopped just as he reached the door. Without turning he spoke gently.

"Sleep well and someone will collect you in the morning to meet with the Captain. You are not to leave this room in the meanwhile". And with that the door was shut with a soft click and Constance stayed still for a few seconds listening to the footsteps disappear.

Now that she was totally alone she got into action by taking off her clothes and grimaced as they scratched against her skin. Her head was still sore and she flinched when she touched the spot tentatively. She turned her head slightly and gave out a cry of alarm when her reflection looked back at her. To say she looked awful was an understatement. Matted blood had dyed her pale hair at the ends and her face was greasy with dirt. Her dress which had now pooled at her feet had taken on the majority of the dirt and quickly she took the cloth near a side table and dipped it in the tepid water. Rubbing her face with some force, she watched as she began to look normal again. Her pale face was sprinkled with light freckles and her pink lips were chapped. Her green eyes looked tired and she covered her mouth to release a soft yawn. Within seconds she had thrown herself rather ungraciously into the tub and pulled a face at the temperature of the water. It did not take her long to wash herself but her long hair appeared to be more of an issue. She remembered when her maid would wash her hair and how she was massage her scalp in a heavenly way. The memory shocked her as she realised that her memories were coming back. Soon enough she remembered her life back home, her family, the servants and...and.

Too soon everything became cloudy once more but she was satisfied with what she could remember. She came from a family of some notable status and was privileged in her life. She had not lived in the town, rather a large house in the countryside which was relatively near the towns. Her mind went back to her younger days and memory upon memory of her dancing through the fields and the meadows made her smile. Her family flashed through and she suddenly realised how very far from home she was. Here she was, naked in a bath, at the age of 19 upon a Spanish Naval ship in the middle of the Mediterranean, from what she could gather from her quick glance at the map. Despite not knowing Spanish, which would make reading the map a tad harder than usual, her father had some old maps in his study which he would teach her when he had time. But that was long ago and how she ended up in her predicament was a mystery.

There was a empty pierce of her memories that had yet to return and she was sure that once it came to she would fully comprehend the situation at hand. For now she decided to wash and get dressed in the oversized clothes, thankful that they had some spare uniform available. The shirt was much too big for her slim frame and looked almost like a dress. The trousers were just as bad and she pulled them up as high as possible, using the belt provided to tighten them as best as she could. Carefully she crawled into the rather lumpy bed and stared at the burning candle which was on the table beside her head. She did not blow it out but instead stared at the flame hoping for her memories to return. She would be on land soon enough and hopefully back home in England in no time. She just had to survive for a week.

Her last thought as her eyes closed was the image of the meadows she had played in as a child. But even in those meadows the image of the flag hanging low with a skull haunted her in her dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Miss! Are you awake? The Captain has requested your presence".

Constance woke with a start as the banging upon her cabin door became louder followed by a muffled voice calling through the wood. Jerking upwards she threw herself out of the bed hurriedly and collected her dirty clothes from beside the now dirty bathwater and placed them on the side in a somewhat neat fashion. Without so much as a glance at her reflection, she proceeded to open the door to find a kind looking well-dressed officer staring back at her.

"I'm sorry sir for the delay, would you please allow me one moment to sort out my appearance". She asked gently, her eyes blinking rapidly. The young man blushed as he stared at her.

"Of course, my apologies". And with that she closed the door and quickly ran her fingers through her hair. She had nothing to tie it up and gave a sigh of frustration but instead took to plaiting it for the time, hoping it would stay in its position until she could request a ribbon of sorts. As she could recall the Captain had rather long hair and he wondered with a soft giggle if she could ask to borrow one. For some reason the thought of them doing their hair together made her laugh even more and it was only when the officer outside asked loudly if she was ok that she realised that she must have sounded absolutely mad laughing to herself. Regaining her composure, she straightened out the creased shirt and opened the door once more. The officer told her that someone would come to take the bath out of her room and to take her clothes and she thanked him in reply.

She was escorted back up the stairs and now that it was daylight she could observe the ship which had saved her. It was a very large vessel with a substantial crew which was not totally surprising for a Royal naval ship. The officers ignored her presence and she took in how clear both the sea and sky was. It was as though the storm of her past had been long gone and she allowed herself to smile as a small breeze kissed her pale skin. The officer escorting her gained polite nods from his busy comrades and in no time, she was back again at the two large doors to the Captain's quarters. The officer knocked politely and pushed the door slightly ajar, ushering her in.

As she entered there was no one in the cabin and she looked around. Confused, she walked over to the desk and slowly observed the area. Seconds later, the tall figure of Captain Salazar emerged through the same doors as she had just been pushed through. He looked tired and slightly angry, something she hoped she had not caused. Deciding to stay on his good side, she stayed where she was waiting for his approval to sit.

"Good morning Captain". She spoke quietly and lowered her head slightly. She heard him walk closer and looked up to find him staring at her. His jacket was back on, and his medals looked polished as though he had spent time individually cleaning them. His presence was rather intimidating she thought but tried to keep eye contact with the stern looking Captain.

"Good morning as well...please have a seat". He said whilst pulling out a seat which was now opposite his desk. She sat down as gracefully as one could when they were in oversized clothes and felt his hand stroke her shoulder for a brief second before it was gone. She could not see his expression until he was sat opposite her, with his elbows on the table and his fingers laced beneath his chin. It was as though he was inspecting her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked formally, his eyes never leaving her own.

"I did thank you. I have remembered some minor details of my past but nothing which you would find of particular interest". She stated. In reply he leaned forward marginally and a smile graced his lips. However, this was not a gentle smile, it was laced with intrigue and something else she couldn't quite figure out.

"Oh I am indeed interested to hear your story. It may help you remember as to why you were on a pirate ship". He growled the last part and Constance felt her back straighten under his now hateful glare. She was beginning to get the feeling that the Captain somehow thought she was related to the pirates.

"I do hope you understand that I was not aboard that awful vessel through my own desire Captain. From what I can recall I was in a cage and my captors are the reason I ended up on your ship so bloodied. So, I do hope you will keep that in mind. In regards to my memories I have come back to my senses. I am from the family of Ashworth in England and I intend on making it back to land and travelling back to be with my family. I have no recollection of how I ended up on the pirate ship but considering my background I can only suppose I may have been travelling by ship and was taken. I'm sorry I cannot offer you nothing more but in terms of a pirate, I'm as much as one as you are. Yet I do remember what hit me, it was an odd-looking compass which was broken. The pirate however was quite desperate to get hold of the blasted thing. So much so I recall he allowed me out of my prison. Make of that as you will". She finished rather defiantly. He appeared to consider her words and nodded slowly.

"A compass…" he pondered and then snapped out of his thoughts "I am inclined to believe you. My apologies for doubting you". He murmured. She watched as he slowly moved his eyes which were now focused on the models of ships which were on their sides. He looked frustrated but did not comment on what he was annoyed at. The silence carried on for a few more minutes and Constance decided that if she was to be on the ship for a week then it was better if she acquainted herself with the man in charge.

"I take it that you hunt down pirates then Captain". She stated, her eyes glued to his facial expression which visibly changed when she mentioned the word 'pirates'.

"I am indeed. I have been working to rid the sea of such a plague". He replied, his eyes now on her.

"And how is that going?" she asked politely.

"Rather well. In fact, it was going very well until some managed to escape. The very same that had left you in fact". He snapped the last part and Constance suddenly realised why the Captain seemed so irritated. Her rescue had obviously allowed her captors to escape and by the sounds of it they had indeed got away. She was surprised that he was showing such frustration now when the previous night he had seemed so much nicer to her. She supposed asking for some hair ribbon was now out of the question.

"You could have quite easily have left me Captain". She answered back, not allowing him to make her feel guilty for being alive. Despite his rather stern demeanour she would not be made to feel intimidated. Or at least not as intimidated.

"I am an honourable man, I do not leave the innocent to die". He retorted. He still sounded upset at his situation and she watched as he got out of his large seat and made his way towards the doors.

"I am sure they could not have gone that far Captain. I will apologise for delaying your endeavour but I hope you can achieve your ambitions". As she spoke, she heard his footsteps getting closer until she could feel his heat from his body radiating behind her. He didn't speak for a few seconds and Constance hoped silently that he had not been offended by her words. Then, dangling in front of her face was a dark blue ribbon. She watched as it fell into her lap and quickly she moved her head to look at the Captain.

She was about to speak but he was already through the doors. When she heard them shut she let out a small laugh, wondering how he would have known about her wanting a hair ribbon. It wasn't long until the door opened once again and the same young officer who had escorted her appeared and ushered her forward.

"The Captain has said that you may have access to the ship if you are to keep out of the way of the crew and keep to yourself. You may stay here if you wish or come up deck for some air". He seemed shy and she smiled before standing up. Twirling the ribbon between her hands, she slowly began doing her hair until it was well secured.

"I would like to go up if that is aright. I have spent too long in the dark". The officer moved out of the way and held the door open to her. They walked side by side up the stairs and she shielded her eyes at the daylight.

"What is your name?" She asked as she reached the top step.

"Santos". He replied quickly and pointed to her which direction she should go to.

"I'm Constance". She replied and gave her his hand to shake, which he did so but a tad reluctantly. She supposed he was a bit confused by the whole experience and she wouldn't blame him.

She was allowed to have a walk around on the large vessel and tried her best to avoid getting in everyone's way. Although that was harder than she expected as the men appeared to be everywhere. Santos left her to carry on with his duties and she managed to find a part of the ship where men were not racing around like mice.

From her position, she sat down on the floor, no longer caring for what was proper. She was quite pleased with her position as she had a strategic view of the pretty empty landscape and of the men. It was her first time to really watch and acknowledged the world she had just been thrown into. Her eyes travelled from each of the men and watched saw Santos looking rather hassled with some rope for a while. As entertaining as that was, she moved her head and she felt her eyes drawn to the wheel and saw Lieutenant Lesaro looking rather bored as he occasionally turned the wheel. She supposed that today was one of their calm days where the men appeared to be tidying up after their last skirmish. There was the occasional piece of wood and what not on the floor but the crew seemed rather efficient at keeping the ship in working order. Although that was no surprise with someone like Captain Salazar at the helm. She hoped she would not be on the receiving end of the Captain as she got the feeling he was not one to be messed with. Speaking of the Captain, she allowed her eyes to wander and saw he was not too far from the wheel.

The Captain was looking through a long telescope at the sea. She snorted when she imagined him just looking at some water and then some more water. Collecting herself she looked back and her eyes grew wider when she saw his telescope pointed directly in her direction. She had never had an awkward moment between herself and a telescope before and she gave him an awkward wave, trying not to laugh at the odd situation. She watched as he moved his telescope away quickly and she was sure that he was smiling, despite being far away. 'Ha!' she thought 'He definitely saw me' she thought. But that made her furrow her brow.

"Could have waved back". She mumbled to herself and carried on looking at the sea, hoping to see anything interesting. It turns out an hour of sitting in the sun and watching the water was not only boring but it made her feel rather sick.

She was just about to stand up when the figure of the Lieutenant blocked her. He handed her a flask and took a seat next to her which she found quite odd. She gave him a perplexed look and he looked at her slightly exasperated. She tried not to stare too much at his eyepatch and instead focused on the object he had handed her.

"It is water. See". He said and took a sip. "You have not had anything to eat or drink". As he mentioned food she felt her stomach rumble and she couldn't recall when the last time she had eaten. No wonder she felt so sick. Taking the water, she took a long sip but was stopped by Lesaro's hand.

"You don't want to drink too much and make yourself sick. The Captain has invited you to dinner in his cabin tonight. He asks in the meantime if you would like to have some rest in your own quarters as he is concerned that the sun may not be the best for you to sit in for long periods of time". She nodded her head slowly and carefully stood up, suddenly feeling very light headed. Her vision went black for a few seconds and she felt an arm around her waist holding her up.

"I will help you". He said and took her arm, slowly walking her back towards her quarters. As she was being walked back she looked up to see the Captain and his telescope once again staring back at her. Smiling she nodded at him and gave him another small wave. She could have sworn that he lifted his hand up in reply but she put it down to her being dehydrated and hungry.

Once at her quarters she allowed Lesaro to fuss over her for a second and remove her shoes to get into her bed. He told her to rest and that he would send someone to collect her for food, in the meantime he would get someone to deliver her something to eat to keep her from feeling to ill. She smiled and thanked him and watched as he disappeared. Perhaps being on the Spanish ship wasn't too bad after all. Despite the Captain appearing rather moody at times, he seemed concerned for her health and it made her a bit more comfortable knowing that she was in no real danger aboard the Silent Mary.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Constance sighed as she stared at the wall of her cabin, boredom finally setting in after about an hour of waiting for someone to come and collect her. Despite having some bread to temporarily sate her hunger and attempting to go to sleep, Constance found herself utterly bored with her current situation. Deciding that she had spent enough time sitting around and had the distinct feeling that they would make her wait at least another few hours before she was to have food with the Captain, Constance quietly walked to her door and opened it slightly. She was just about leave when she rushed back to grab her shoes. Now with her shoes on her feet, she walked carefully down the corridor that for the first time she was not being escorted down.

Whoever had designed the ship had great taste and she could only guess how many lower decks there were below her as she realised through walking up the stairs that she was relatively close to the upper decks.

She didn't have time to enjoy the ships architecture as seconds later she heard heavy footsteps and looking around frantically, the blonde-haired woman found a door and hid behind it. She listened as the footsteps disappeared and she realised that she most likely would be caught and held in deep suspicion if she carried on sneaking around like she was. Deciding that her boredom was far safer than being caught skulking about, she carefully left the small room which appeared to be a store room and made her way back towards her room. However, as she was walking back she suddenly saw the figure of the Lieutenant walking towards her with one eyebrow raised and she could tell she was about to be interrogated by the awkward man.

"I was…just looking for the bathroom". She blurted out, her face going bright red as she realised what she had just shouted out. Lesaro's complexion matched hers and he seemed to splutter for a while. He attempted to direct her to the crew's toilet when he stooped midsentence and explained that the Captain had a private toilet near his cabin that she may be able to use. Constance wanted to laugh at the odd situation but instead followed the flustered Lieutenant.

After the so-called adventure to the bathroom she thanked Lesaro for helping her and sorted herself out. After she was finished she noticed Lesaro was no longer waiting for her and realised that she was all alone near the Captain's Cabin once again. Attempting to find her way back, she walked slowly back the way they came and started to wonder how big the ship was. Deciding it was better to go up on deck and explain she was lost, she was just about to ascend the stairs when the ship rocked, causing her to cry out and fall. She was thankful that she had only climbed up one step and steadied herself. Climbing faster up the stairs, she began to remember the frantic cries of the pirates and the bangs that had filled the air when the ship was attacked. Closing her eyes, she told herself to not panic and soon enough she reached the top.

There was no sign of an attack but there were several officers running around and speaking rather fast in their native tongue. She attempted yet again not to get in the way and managed to spot Santos among the rushing men. She managed to reach him with relative ease and tapped his shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to look calm but most likely failing. The young man turned and gently took her arm, he was taking her towards the Captain and she tried to tug herself away.

"We just hit some rocks is all, the Captain said he would be seeing you soon and you will be safer if you were in his company". He spoke quickly and Constance began to get the feeling that the ship was not very well.

"Are we sinking?" She asked, alarm lacing her voice. Santos gave her a perplexed look and then laughed.

"Of course not, it would just be better if you are in company in case we end up hitting anymore rocks. I haven't got time to see you safely to your cabin so this is the next best option". As he spoke, he ushered her up the stairs and as she reached the top, she saw the Captain who appeared to be rather unhappy. He was currently berating a member in Spanish and she could only wait awkwardly at the side wondering for when he would notice her.

As the Captain ranted at the poor officer, she caught the eye of Lesaro who was controlling the wheel. She walked a bit closer, turning her head to watch Santos scatter back to help to crew.

"Is everything ok?" she asked Lesaro who gave her an exasperated look.

"Yes, our look out fell asleep and we appeared to be in far shallower waters than usual". As he explained, the atmosphere on the ship was calming down and she gave a sigh of relief. For a minute she believed they were under attack and she gave him a nod and turned back around to watch the Captain. Yet as she turned she did not expect to smack straight into the Captains lean chest.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he pushed her away gently, although from the look in his eyes she was sure he would have shoved her had he not been trying to act like a gentleman.

"I was lost and then…the ship rocked and I was worried". She was about to continue when the Captain held his hand up to silence her.

"It doesn't matter. We will dine soon, if you can remember the way to my cabin you may go now and I will join you soon. I have some matters to deal with first". He said completely ignoring what she had precisely said about getting lost and was just about to walk away when she grabbed his arm, surprising them both and Lesaro who was watching them openly.

"Sorry… I just wondered if I can stay here with you for a bit. I find this far more interesting that being on my own". She smiled hoping he would say yes and released a breath when he gave her a sharp nod. For the most part this was true but her sense of direction on the ship was pretty awful and she would rather be escorted than end up lost once again.

Like he said, he dealt with the matters at hand which appeared to be shouting at random crew members and in the meantime, she tried to talk to Lesaro who was getting more and more irritated by her questions. She swore when the Captain came and got her Lesaro had whispered something which sound like 'thank god', but she couldn't be too sure.

Captain Salazar looked far more calm than he had before and offered her his hand and she couldn't help but blush as she took it. His gloved hand held her own tightly and she marvelled at how strong he was. She tried her best to keep her eyes ahead of her but she couldn't help but admire his features. She wouldn't deny that he had an attractive nature about him.

"How is your head?" He asked suddenly, causing her to jump. She had not expected him to talk as they got closer to his cabin and she regained her composure.

"Much better thank you". He nodded and opened the door for her allowing her to pass through. He did not let go of her hand and instead directed her to another door she had not noticed and she gasped as he led her into a room with a large dining table. The Silent Mary kept amazing her and she wondered what else this ship kept secret. Slowly he walked her to her seat and pulled it out allowing her to sit. She expected him to sit as far as possible away from herself but was shocked to see him sat rather close. She didn't question him and seconds later some officers came in with some delicious looking food.

After they placed the array of food upon the table, they left as quickly as they had come and the room fell into a calm silence. Captain Salazar indicated with his hand that she could start eating and she watched him begin to serve himself. She had expected the officers to do it but was not disappointed. She didn't need to be told twice and began to choose a selection of food for her plate. Yet despite being starving, she couldn't keep her eyes from the Captain. He had removed his gloves and she admired his long fingers and they elegantly used the cutlery to pierce and cut the meat. She kept watching as he moved the succulent piece of meat towards his lips and her eyes were now drawn to his lips. She wondered if they were as soft as they appeared. Suddenly she dropped her fork. She couldn't believe the impure thought she just had at a man she hardy knew. Trying to act calm she gave a nervous laugh as Captain Salazar gave her a confused look. Picking up her fork once again she finally allowed herself to eat.

She had nearly finished when the Captain began to speak.

"Have you managed to recall anything else?" He asked calmly as though he was just saying it as a passing comment but his eyes said otherwise. He was still tentatively interrogating her.

"You seem quite concerned over my memories". Constance replied, placing her cutlery down and using the handkerchief to wipe her mouth. "By any chance are you trying to gain information regarding the pirates because I'm sorry to disappoint but I cannot recall a single thing about the men that took me. Like I said there was the one with the compass and that's all I can remember". She wanted to slump back in her chair but manged to keep her decorum.

"I am intrigued is all". He replied simply and she narrowed her eyes at him knowing that he was not being entirely truthful.

"How did you end up hunting pirates Captain. Were you ordered to or was this something which you pursued?" she asked, attempting to find out more from the mystery man. He also placed his cutlery down and wiped his fingers with the handkerchief, as though he was considering her question.

"My father and grandfather were both killed by the infection which plagues these seas. I am here to make sure that this plague is to be fully eradicated. So, in a sense although I do this from orders of a higher authority, I devote my life to getting rid of them once and for all. Therefore, I suppose to answer your question it would be both". As he finished, Constance felt a pang of sympathy towards the Captain and could understand why he disliked pirates so much. After all, if her family had been murdered by them she would most likely feel the same. But she would admit that his hatred towards them ran deep and she saw his behaviour as rather obsessive. Yet she knew deep down that he had good intentions, he was after all following the law as the pirates were indeed criminals who he was ultimately dealing out justice to. Yet she still felt his anger was rather alarming.

She didn't know how to respond so settled for the silence that fell over them. She caught him staring at her and she raised an eyebrow as though to question him.

"I take it you do not agree with my ideology?" He asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. She didn't know why it was amusing but put it down to him being an odd fellow.

"I find your motives understandable and I find your drive admirable. Who am I to judge after all, you did save me". She replied gently, her eyes lowered as she realised how much she owed him. Had he left her she would surely be dead and the thought made her stomach turn. Her inner turmoil did not go unnoticed by the Captain as she suddenly felt his warm fingers against her hand. She flinched and he must have regretted his decision and he pulled his hand back and stood up rather quickly.

She gently pushed the chair out and walked cautiously behind him. He was staring outside the large window at the clear landscape that surrounded them. She closed the distance between the two so that she was stood closely by him. Her arm rubbed against his much larger one and she quietly appreciated how much taller he was than herself. Despite the silence, they were content in one another's company. Neither of them spoke but they both acknowledged the other one. It was Constance who finally broke the silence.

"Thank you, Captain". She whispered as she stared at the never-ending sea which looked as though it was all consuming.

"Armando". He replied so softly that she thought he had not spoken at all.

"Pardon?"

"You may call me Armando in private". He replied as his eyes remained fixed on the ocean in front of him. She in return attempted to keep the smile from painting her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Wow! A big thanks to everyone reading my story so far- can't believe so many of you guys have read it! Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as things should start getting more interesting soon!**

Chapter 7

After the meal, Constance was quite sure that the Captain would have made her stay in her own quarters for the rest of the day, but she was quite surprised that he asked her to join him. She didn't quite know where he wanted to take her, but as they got to the top deck, Constance realised how dark it had got, and silently wondered how long had they been in each other's company.

"How long till we reach land Cap-…Armando?" She asked as he walked with her. She kept her voice low as there were still men about but they were hardly as rushed as before. In fact, quite a few were sitting down and she tried not to smile when they stood up asthe Captain passed them. She was impressed with how much loyalty and respect he had earned from the crew and she wondered how he had managed to become so respected. Her thoughts were broken by his voice.

"We should reach land in less than a week now". He replied and tugged her towards the steps of the stern deck to the wheel. She noticed that Lesaro was no longer holding the wheel and another officer had replaced him. She didn't get enough time to try and look for him as the Captain was pulling her hand gently to the side. For a minute, she had a funny idea that he was going to let her have a go with the wheel and she suddenly panicked as images of her doing something stupid entered her mind and the ship overturning or something destructive.

"What is wrong?". The Captain asked, as he gave her an odd look. Constance gave nervous laugh and tried to come up with an excuse but gave up when he looked even more perplexed.

With a small sigh, which she thought was of exasperation, he finally let go of her hand, and placed his hand insider the coat that he was wearing which caused the medals to make a small noise as he moved his hand. Then he pulled out a long telescope and Constance recognised it from before. He pulled it out to its full length and began to observe the water before looking up at the sky. She watched as his tongue had made its way slightly out between his lips and she had to cover her mouth and pretend to cough in an attempt not to laugh at his odd behaviour. She supposed he did this when he was concentrating.

"Come here". He commanded and Constance joined his side feeling like one of his devoted officers. He gently passed her the telescope and Constance took it carefully, knowing that he would most likely be very annoyed if she was to drop it. He then moved behind her and she felt his hands suddenly on her waist, moving her slightly. She smiled at how a warm his hands were and was glad he had kept his gloves off. He then moved his hands and to her arms, positioning her to mimic his previous position. He indicated for her to look through the telescope and she looked around a bit at the water, until she felt his hands again pointing the telescope upwards at the sky. She realised quickly why he was looking upwards as her eyes widened at the beauty of the stars. She opened her mouth slightly and gave a small gasp as she took in the beautiful sight of the heavens.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, as she moved the telescope to see more of the sky.

"Indeed". He whispered softly. She looked over at him to see his expression and was taken back at his intense stare. Feeling a blush begin to creep onto her cheeks, she looked back at the skies and kept her eyes fixed on the many sparkling jewels of the sky. She didn't know how long she spent staring into the sky but she managed to control herself flinching when the Captain placed his hand on her arm again. He gently directed her to another position and began to tell her the names of certain stars. As she listened she couldn't help be in awe of him. For a man who appeared to have so much contempt towards pirates, in this moment he seemed like a completely different man. She revelled in his soothing voice, captivated by every word. His hands on her skin made her to shiver despite not being cold.

"Captain, may I have a word".

Constance looked away from the skies and saw Lesaro nearby and watched as the Captain begrudgingly walked away to talk quietly. She couldn't make out what they were talking about but the Captain was looking rather happy with whatever the news was. Seconds later he was back and began to speak.

"It's getting late and you should rest. I will have someone escort you to your room.". His voice was back to its usual commanding tone and she gave him back the telescope wishing that she could have stayed out a bit longer, but at the mention of sleep she found herself trying to stifle a yawn. Santos appeared beside her soon enough and before she had a chance of moving away she heard the Captain speak once more.

"And no wandering about". She gave the Captain an innocent look and nodded before making her back towards her quarters to go to sleep. Santos had been relatively quiet and she got the distinct feeling that he was nervous around her.

"How are you?" She asked to break the silence and the officer stuttered a quiet reply. She nodded back and decided that she would just take the silence. It allowed her to think of the day and how much she had enjoyed being in Captain Salazar's company. She smiled as she recalled the feeling of his hand on her arm and accidently bumped into Santos who had now stopped outside her door.

"Sorry!" She laughed nervously. He smiled back and opened the door for her. Bidding him a goodnight, she watched him walk away and shut the door with a soft thud. Stretching, she took her shoes off and jumped into the rather bumpy bed. Yet after her time in the cage she wouldn't complain about anything. The memory of her in that cage made her skin crawl and she gasped as she recalled being thrown onto a ship and men shouting around her. Pulling the covers over her body, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself down. Despite wanting to remember how on earth she came to be in the situation she was in now, the memories scared her. She remembered feeling terrified and how the men had stared at her hungrily. Images of her upon a naval ship suddenly flashed behind her eyes and men in English uniforms nodded and smiled at her. More memories merged and she recalled her cousin in his elegant English naval uniform.

Sitting up, it all started to come back. She had been travelling with her cousin who was the Lieutenant of the Royal English Navy. He had allowed her on board after she spent weeks begging him. She had always wanted to see the sea and the far-off lands that her cousin would come back with stories of. He had finally allowed her to join him and they had been having a wonderful time until…until the ship with the black sails appeared. She tried to remember what happened but however hard she tried she couldn't reach her lost memories. She gave a frustrated growl, wishing that she could find the missing piece. Her frustration turned to worry rather quickly as she realised that the ship had obviously been attacked and if she was taken she had no idea what had happened to her cousin. She hoped that when she reached land that she would be able to find out what exactly happened. She prayed silently that she had been the only one taken for the idea that her dear cousin had perished was painful and her eyes watered at the thought. Knowing that there was not much she could do while aboard the Silent Mary, she pulled the rather scratchy covers over her head and tried to sleep. She would try not to think too much in the meantime and instead tried to recall how the stars had looked in the night sky and with that image, she fell asleep.

And then it began. The canon fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It has been one of my favourites to write so far.**

Chapter 8

Constance could recall how loud canon fire was from her previous experience from aboard the pirates ship, but the canon fire which was ripping through the air was nothing like she had heard before. She could only hazard a guess at how many canons the Silent Mary had and she at least believed there to be a hundred. By the sounds of it she was sure they may as well all have been all going off at once.

The ship physically rocked as she heard bang after bang of canon fire and she nearly fell off the bed. Half of her knew that it was safer to stay in her quarters but a variety of scenarios littered her mind. She wanted to find out if they were under attack, which she had already assumed at this point, and if more importantly, they were winning. So, ignoring the Captains words, she managed to get to the door after shoving her shoes on and tried her best to recall how to get to the top. By this time, she had been up and down so much she was at least ninety percent sure she knew where she was going. Suddenly there was a massive bang and she heard shouts from above. Whatever was happening, it didn't sound overly good.

Climbing, whilst holding on for dear life, she got to the top step and had to duck straight down again as debris almost hit her. Her ribbon had somehow fallen from her hair and she tried to look around for it but the rocking of the ship was beginning to make her feel quite ill and decided that she would just have to deal with her hair down for the meantime.

Managing to stand, Constance pushed her hair from her eyes and looked again and gasped as there, not too far from the Silent Mary was the burning remains of a smaller ship. Its sails were broken and even though it looked well and thoroughly beaten, she felt the ship shake as one final round of canon fire caused more damage to the already sinking ship.

Men around her were running and she debated on going back down to stay out of the way, but over the roaring sound of the burning ship and waves she could hear men shouting. Without thinking she ran to the side, managing to narrowly avoid being hit by the rushing officer who looked hassled and leaned over to have a look at who was shouting. There in the water were men holding onto large wooden planks which were the remains of their now sinking vessel. They all looked desperate and had some awful wounds littering their bodies. She could only guess they were pirates from their appearance and they were shouting for mercy. Among them was a young boy who looked terrified and was being helped by an older looking man. She felt sorry for them even though they were pirates, but perhaps more so because they looked so desperate.

She turned around to suddenly find a line of officers further up near the side pointing their guns at the men down below. She furrowed her brow wondering why they were doing this. After all they had surrendered. Looking further up the ship she saw Captain Salazar eating an apple and looking at the men down below. Constance started to get an awful feeling about what was going to happen. She knew he hated them but this seemed a bit too barbaric. Now that the canon fire had stopped and the officers were too busy either getting on with their work of sorting the ship or pointing their guns at the men down below, she was able to get past far quicker. She looked over once more and made eye contact with the young boy and she felt her eyes water. He mouthed something at her and she knew she couldn't let him die. She didn't care what they had done, they didn't deserve this type of death.

Running, her pale blonde hair whipped her face and she managed to dodge a few officers as she tried to get to the Captain. As though time had slowed down, she watched with horror as he threw his green apple into the sea and said something to his Lieutenant Lesaro. Lesaro nodded with a straight face and then turned to the line of men with guns and gave them the command. The Captain didn't even bother watching his men as they began to prepare their guns.

Being so near to the officers with the guns, each shot was loud and caused her ears to ring. For a moment, she could not hear anything but soon enough it was replaced by the cries of the men below. She stopped running and time resumed back to its normal pace. She was in shock. Her legs moved her on their own accord and soon she was at the side of the ship looking down at the now bloody sea. She felt sick at the sight of the lifeless bodies floating. But what broke her the most was the young boy's lifeless body. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry, shout or just do something but in that moment she could only stare at the body.

The officers had now moved away and she slowly turned her head and saw the Captain looking rather content on the stern deck. His expression tipped her over the edge. With her fists clenched she hurriedly walked in his direction and judging by the officers who moved out of her way, she could only imagine the anger on her face. The Captain had finally spotted her and she watched as his smug expression started to dwindle.

"How could you?" She shouted when she was near enough. "They surrendered! You won, what on earth possessed you to just kill them all?"

She was now marching up the steps and she watched as Lesaro moved out of her way, not wanting to get involved. When she was close enough to the Captain she stopped, and looked up at his calm face.

"You just killed a boy. A boy Armando!" She shouted using his first name and not giving a damn if they were no longer in private. As she spoke she was annoyed that her eyes were watering and wiped her the tears from her cheek quickly, causing her skin to burn at the rough impact.

"They are not worth your tears". He replied and attempted to walk past her. However, he was stopped when her small frame blocked his much larger one.

"No. You are not going to walk away from me. I don't care if you saved me, you are just as bad as them by killing those who surrender". She realised quickly that her words had angered him but she couldn't help herself from carrying on. "How many times have you done this? By the looks of it, it seems like you are used to this".

"Pirates are not human-" He started to growl but was cut off when her hand made impact with his cheek . She couldn't quite believe what she had just done but for a second it had felt good. Now, on the other hand her senses had returned and she just realised what she had done. She had just slapped the man who ruthlessly ordered the killing of a boy. She felt her eyes flicker to Lesaro and noticed he was giving her a wide-eyed look that most likely said 'It was nice knowing you'.

Captain Salazar's face was slightly turned and she watched as the skin where she had made contact with was turning into a light shade of red. Not quite sure what her next plan was, Constance turned around and decided to go for the second-best option of walking away. But her plan to run didn't go quite to plan as a strong arm grabbed her and pulled her roughly back. She gave a squeak as her chest was pressed against his own and she felt her own eyes widen as he stared at her with such anger. She hardly had time to try and get away as in seconds he had pulled her to the side and with a scream he forced half her body off the side so her arms were flailing. She could see the waves below and the bodies and remains of the ship which were now littering the sea. She tried to pull herself up but the Captain's strong arms were pinning her in position. One arm was snaked round her waist and she felt her legs begin to be lifted off the floor as she kicked. Her heart raced as she suddenly realised he was going to throw her over. Kicking desperately, she tried her best to move but he wouldn't loosed his grip.

"Look at them". He said harshly, his voice sounding hollow to her as her heartbeat echoed in her ears. "You think they would show you any mercy. They are a disease Constance who would take any opportunity to screw you over". He hissed angrily, his accent thick with passion. Her hair was hanging low and the wind caused it to whip and sting her now red face and she was trying to process his words.

All of a sudden, he pulled her back fast and her feet made contact with the wood below her again. Everything became increasingly dizzy from moving so fast and she could hear her heart thumping loudly. Her heart was no longer racing but it was still as deafening as the waves. She felt his arm pull her up into a standing position and then let go leaving her swaying slightly.

"You will hold your tongue in future. Do not disrespect me so blatantly". He snapped as he turned around. But Constance was not paying much attention to his words anymore as the world was spinning. She had never fainted before and found herself falling slowly. It was as though someone had covered her eyes from right to left and despite trying keep her eyes open the world became very dark. As though she was underwater she heard the hollow sound of Lesaro shouting 'Captain'. And that was all she heard before she lost consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Just wanted to apologise to anyone who could not read chapter 2 as it has been amended now. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed as it makes my day seeing that people are enjoying my story so far. Enjoy chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

*Flashback*

Constance laughed merrily and grabbed her skirts with one hand and took the arm of her cousins with the other hand as she was escorted upon the magnificent English naval ship. Turning around she waved at her mother and father who had begrudgingly allowed her on the small trip to begin with. After so long, she was allowed to go with her cousin for a small journey to see the sights he had often told her about.

Her cousin, Archibald, laughed and waved fondly at her parents and in no time they were aboard the fine vessel where he went and stood proudly near the wheel. He was a small fellow with golden hair and a friendly smile. Yet his hair was hidden under his white wig and he stood dignified in his uniform. He had told her of the pirates who plagued the waters and spoke of mermaids that would drag sailors to the depths of the seas. She had been entranced since a child and now as she was 19, she had finally been given the opportunity of a lifetime.

As it was a rare occurrence for her to be allowed on such a ship, the older Captain had been stern but kind towards her. He wore a beautiful coat and had a weathered face, but his voice was soft despite years of shouting commands at his men. He gave her a small tour of the large vessel and as the day went on she was told stories and tales of the things the crew had seen. The voyage, was never intended to be a voyage of violence. The naval ship was being used to deliver some goods to a colony in the Mediterranean. So, for Constance it was going to be a relaxing trip. Or so she had thought.

It was about a week later when the ship decided to port for apparently there was some business to be done with the governor a small settlement. She had asked Archibald if he would allow her to explore and he, at first tried to persuade her otherwise.

"But Constance, I have duties to perform. I can't allow you off this ship with no escort. Surely you can wait until the next stop when I would be relieved of my duties?" He almost begged as he looked over some paper work on the Captain's desk. She gave a sigh and gently smoothed out the cream skirts she wore. She had chosen a beautiful white dress with a laced coreset and matching shoes that day and had hoped to have been given the opportunity to walk around for a bit. Giving her cousin an imploring look, he sternly told her no and asked her to go back to her quarters.

But Constance was not one for listening and instead of going to her room she found a young naval officer who she had spoken to only days before.

"Ah! Thomas. Would you be a dear and escort me on land for a bit? I only want to stretch my legs and enjoy the land for a time being. I won't keep you long". She gave him a pretty smile and ran her long slender fingers through her blonde hair whilst lowering her eyes slightly. She was not one to use beauty as a means of getting things, but sometimes she found that charm was the only way to get things done.

"Well only for five minutes Miss. I have heard that we shall not be here for long". He said bashfully and offered his hand to escort her of the ship. When her feet hit the land she gave a thankful sigh and took a deep breath. The town they had stopped at looked very interesting and Thomas who had not let go of her hand, asked if she wished to walk along the shore. She nodded and after a few minutes of walking she asked if she could head back, her mind starting to worry over them not getting back on the ship.

She was not overly sad about not going in the town as seeing the beach and the ships that littered the port was enough. The atmosphere was exciting and the hustle and bustle of all the ships and people made the stories that Archibald told her came to life. Yet as they were walking back, she saw a small child approaching them. Thomas was not paying attention and he was walking ahead of her now, most likely to get back to the ship as quickly as possible. She saw the little girl get closer to her and she stopped to see what the child wanted. She was a bonnie thing with curly dark hair and deep hazel eyes.

"Hello". Constance said kindly, she gave the child a large smile. "Are you ok?"

But as she asked the child, she gasped as the little girl suddenly grabbed the bracelet which had been around her wrist and ran away. Constance couldn't believe it. Without thinking, she picked up her skirts and started to run after her. The girl was running through an array of alleyways and Constance regretted wearing such a tight corset that day. She had to stop to catch her breath and then was very aware of how stupid she had been. She was now in the middle of a town she had never been to and even worse, she was in some dark backstreets. But she did want the bracelet back as it was a gift from a gentleman who she had known from home. Knowing that there was little chance she would get it back, she started to walk quickly back the way she came, hoping that she would get out soon. But as she turned a corner something was thrown over her head and she gave a cry of alarm as someone grabbed her and picked her up.

Chaos was all she could say that happened next. She tried to shout for help but the person holding her had a tight grip and she screamed and screamed to be released. She didn't know how long she spent trapped in what she believed to have been a sack but she next saw daylight when she was thrown out of the sack and onto the deck of a ship.

Cheers rang in her ears as she was met by a crowd of scruffy men. As she looked up a large skull was across the black flag that hung proudly in the air. She was deeply regretting ever getting off the other ship. It really wasn't worth all this.

"What is going on?" She demanded as she managed to stand up straight. The crowd kept laughing rather cruelly and a dirty looking man stepped forwards.

"Young ladies shouldn't be on their own now should they. We saw you came from that naval ship. You will be a nice bargaining chip". He laughed and the crowd cheered him on. She gave him a confused look.

"What on earth are you going to exchange me for?" As she asked, she looked around and in the distance was the land that she had been on. She couldn't see the other ship and felt her heart stop as she realised that she was getting further and further away from safety. She didn't quite know what came over her but all of a sudden she ran towards the side and just as she was about to jump off, some grubby hands pulled her back.

"Throw her behind the bars below. We will deal with her later". And with that she was dragged away and she kicked and thrashed but she couldn't escape the hands of her captors. But as she was being dragged away she noticed a younger man staring at her with intrigue. He looked out of place with the rest of the rugged lot but she didn't have a lot of chance to question him.

What felt like days went past and now that she was in an awful cage, she took her time alone to remove her corset from her waist. No one came to talk to her or give her food and the longer she spent in the dark room, the more she began to lose hope. That was until the young man came down with a small flask and a stale looking piece of bread.

He passed it through the bars and she took the opportunity to grab him and pull him against the bars.

"What will happen to me?" She whispered, the fear in her voice mixed with tiredness. He managed to pull away and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. But who really knows what will happen to anyone". He mumbled and she released a large sigh of frustration.

"What is your name?" She asked, wondering if she could somehow befriend him and escape.

"Jack. Yes, Jack". He exclaimed and she nodded slowly, trying not to let her confusion towards his antics appear on her face. He didn't seem so bad and she took a tentative sip from the flask and spat it back out almost immediately.

"Hey! That's good rum that is". He snapped and grabbed the flask away from her and she watched with distaste as he sauntered back up the stairs which allowed small pieces of daylight to creep through. She didn't know what to do or how long she would be in her current position. Sitting down on the floor, she huddled herself towards the wall of the ship and closed her eyes hoping that the whole thing would be a bad dream.

It was apparently not a dream as for the next few days, or what she assumed were days, she was taunted and kept in the small space below deck. She waited for the crew to sleep so she could try and escape but her attempts were useless. Crying into her hands she hoped for a miracle.

Perhaps her prayers were answered as the next thing she knew canon fire filled the air.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and read my story so far. Waking up this morning to read all the kind reviews made my day and I hope that people are still enjoying my story. A big thank you again and hope this chapter is enjoyable!**

Chapter 10

Captain Salazar took a deep breath and repeatedly clenched and unclenched his fists. The nerve of the girl to not only raise her voice at him but then to slap him! He was beyond irritated. He had turned his back on her in an attempt to calm himself down as he was not to be bested by a woman. Yet as he closed his eyes for a moment he heard the voice of his Lieutenant shout him from nearby. Spinning around his eyes widened a fraction as the women's body was falling slowly to the ground.

Without thinking properly, he shot his arms out and scooped the now unconscious girl up against his chest. Noticing that the majority of his crew had been watching their little spat and were now gawking at him from below, he carefully rearranged her and picked her up completely, so her feet were no longer touching the floor and cradled her.

"Get back to work!" He snapped impatiently and glared at his crew who scattered back to work, all attempting to not make eye contact with the moody captain. Armando stood for a few seconds and looked down at Constance who looked rather peaceful in his arms. It was only when his Lieutenant coughed from nearby that he snapped out of his trance.

"Would you like me to take her to her quarters Captain?" Lesaro asked, his hands fumbling with the wheel and eyes lowered.

"No, that will not be necessary. Make sure the men are doing their work and I shall return momentarily". He spoke quickly and after adjusting the girl once more in his arms, he made his way down the stairs and towards his cabin, glaring at any officer who happened to look his way.

Once he reached his Cabin, he kicked the double doors with his foot rather harshly and allowed himself to sigh now that he was no longer being watched. Carefully he walked towards the couch, and lowered her gently. Her eyes fluttered and for a moment he considered walking back out as fast as possible to avoid her waking up. But her eyes eventually stopped their fluttering and she seemed at peace once more. Taking off his gloves, he stalked to his table and threw them down on the wooden desk, knocking a few model ships that happened to be in the way. He then proceeded to run his fingers through his long hair. Throwing the ribbon down as well and shaking his head to relieve the slight soreness caused by having his hair up for so long, he walked round the desk and sat down rather ungraciously. He knew that he would have to return back to the stern deck soon to give orders but for now he wanted to rest.

He glared at the girl who looked so at peace and the image of her slapping him replayed itself in his mind. But oddly enough he was not annoyed at her, in fact he wasn't annoyed that she had shouted at him now he thought about it. He was annoyed at how he felt when she had done it. He had felt his heart pound and had hardly listened to what she said. It had only been when she slapped him that it was as though she had slapped some sense into him. It had been a long time since someone argued so passionately against him.

Overall, he was more offended that she had dared compared him to the scum that were now floating at the bottom of the sea. He supposed she had never been familiar to death but he would have some strong words with her when she awoke. Or at least he wanted to. For the time being, he allowed himself to openly stare at her. He had not been given much opportunity to admire her and the last time he had found himself looking, she had spotted him. He grimaced at the thought of her face through the telescope which clearly said that she had noticed him looking and shook his head.

As he watched her, he felt a small smile tug at his lips and coughed catching himself. She was charming and feisty he would give her that. It was a breath of fresh air compared to the women he had met in the past. They had always fawned over him and agreed with everything he said. No matter where he went, he would always have a few women hanging on his every word. And although some men would love this, for Armando he found the whole ordeal boring. He found hunting pirates was far more entertaining and he supposed that's why he had never wished to settle down. The idea of being on land with a wife and children did not quite appeal to him. No, for him he would spend his entire life purging the sea of those who wished to contaminate it.

Sorting out his hair and placing his gloves back on, he stood up slowly. His eyes never left her form and he growled as his imagination was led astray. He told himself that it was because he had not had female company for months and that it was only natural to find her attractive. After all, he wouldn't deny that she had a unique sort of beauty that was captivating.

Yet again he found his mind wandering and shook his head, hoping to remove the thoughts. Straightening his posture and patting out invisible creases from his immaculate coat, he made his way to the doors. But he felt himself pause as he looked back at Constance. Biting his lip, he walked over to her figure and tentatively moved a lock of her pale hair from her freckled face. She made a small noise and he jumped back, annoyed at his skittish behaviour. He could not understand how he, a man who would not think twice about killing, was anxious around a young woman. He told himself that he was only concerned for her health and that he felt resorbable for her, but even Armando knew when he was lying. Knowing he had to get back to his duties and away from the sleeping girl, he walked back to the doors and left the room, hoping that his thoughts would be left behind as well.

As he got to the stern deck, Lesaro was holding a telescope and looking at a small shape in the distance. Glad to have a distraction, Armando grinned knowing exactly what his Lieutenant was looking at. He didn't need to speak as Lesaro directed the telescope for him and held it in place for him to look through. He opened his mouth slightly as he stared at the large vessel which was now quite some distance away. But his eyes were not concerned with the ship, rather the black flag that fluttered against the wind. He allowed a large smile to grace his lips as he observed the grotesque looking skull and cross bones painted across the flag.

"Shall we pursue it Captain?" Lesaro asked.

"Of course". Armando replied, thankful to have another opportunity to rid the sea of such scum. He took the telescope off Lesaro who began to shout orders at the officers down below and he stared ahead, excited to play the game of cat and mouse once more.

"Is the girl well Captain?" Lesaro asked quietly, his eyes still fixed on the men who were moving around quickly. Armando didn't even bother looking at his Lieutenant and instead remained focused on the pirate ship in the distance.

"I believe that she is well. But it is not a priority at the moment. Keep your mind on the current situation". Armando said calmly. However, he was not quite sure who he was telling to remained focused.

He was well aware that this would cause them to go off route but he would keep that information to himself for now. He could only guess that Constance would not be happy knowing that she had to spend a few more days than she first thought on the Silent Mary. He thought he would be just as unhappy to have her company for any longer and he frowned as he realised he was not unhappy. Rather he was quite pleased.

Putting it down to the lack of sleep he had for the past few days, he stood proudly and watched his men get to work. He could always catch up on sleep later, but for now, he had some pirates to hunt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Constance slowly opened her eyes. The world was no longer so dark and for a moment she felt relaxed. But that moment was not long enough for seconds later she remembered everything. Everything flashed before her eyes and as though time had caught up she remembered being shoved harshly over the side of the Silent Mary. The Captains cruel words echoed around her and she recalled the world going black.

Looking around, the room she was in was rather dark and she wondered how long she had been unconscious. Through blurry eyes, she rubbed them trying to clear her head and nearly jumped as she recognised the figure who was at his desk. Due to how dark the cabin was, as for some reason all the candles had burnt out, she couldn't see that clearly. However, she was pretty damn sure that the Captain was sat at his desk. Coughing she cleared her voice to speak as he realised how groggy she felt.

"Captain? Armando?" She whispered loudly, switching to his first name. But the figure did not move and Constance began to feel slightly uneasy. Standing up, she wobbled for a second and had to sit back down before trying again. Once she was back up, she very gingerly made her way to the captain and the closer she got the more confused she became. Finally, when she was near the seat opposite the Captain, she slapped her hand to her mouth with an audible smack as she realised he was currently faced down in his map. She was about to walk around the desk to see if he was ok when the door opened with a small squeak and some light flooded the room.

Lesaro stepped in and gestured for her to come towards him. As she got closer, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, before closing the door once again.

"The Captain is sleeping, it is best to not disturb him. He is quite temperamental". Lesaro whispered as he began to pull her down the corridor. She did not question him as she could believe the Captain being one to cause a fuss if he was awoken. She noticed that Lesaro was going back towards her quarters and tugged his hand to stop him. He in return gave her a bored expression.

"I would like to go up please". She demanded, not quite sure why but she wanted some fresh air. Lesaro didn't look like he wished to argue and moments later they were up on the top deck yet again. She noticed that the ship appeared to be going faster than usual and that the sky had relatively darkened.

"What is going on?" She asked the Lieutenant who appeared to be rather flustered as he shouted orders at the occasional officer in Spanish.

"We are following a ship". He huffed as he moved around her. Realising she was getting in the way but intrigued by the situation at hand, she followed Lesaro to the wheel. She watched as he gestured for the officer who had been controlling the wheel to move and he began to steer it himself.

"A pirates ship?" She asked. The images of the bodies in the sea had yet to leave her mind and she really didn't want to go through that again. Lesaro nodded in reply and she gave him a dismayed look.

"And will we get an encore of the last performance?" She asked desperately, trying to look for the ship they were chasing. Lesaro suddenly shoved a telescope into her hands and she gave him an odd look. Not knowing quite why he gave her the object, she looked through it and could just about make out a rather large vessel. It looked larger than the one the Silent Mary had destroyed before and she gulped. She had a bad feeling about this. She passed the telescope back and turned to face Lesaro who looked like he was trying his best to ignore her.

"You aren't going to shoot them again are you?" She asked, suddenly aware of how naïve she must sound. She understood why they did it but the shock of seeing it happen was alarming to her.

"Yes, most likely. Now can you go back below deck". Lesaro snapped, suddenly losing his cool. Constance lowered her head and was just about to head down when she heard Lesaro asking an officer nearby to wake the Captain. Apparently, they were gaining on the ship ahead at quite some speed and would be on them in the next hour. She turned her head and saw the officer look terrified at being asked to wake the sleeping Captain and she decided that she may as well offer. After all she would have to talk to him sometime. She was still rather annoyed at the whole situation with the shooting of the pirates and of course the young boy, but she would try and put it behind her in the meantime. For now, she could hardly just stand and complain about it.

"I will wake him if you would like". She offered with a smile, trying to hide her anxiety. From the look of the officer who had been given the duty in the first place, he was now looking very relieved and she started to wonder if this was a good idea.

"Si si. But be polite. Tell him that the pirates ship is close now and that we need orders". Lesaro said quickly, his eye never leaving the sea in front. She was about to go but suddenly thought of something. Secretly she wanted to ask about his eyepatch but kept that to herself.

"What happened after I fainted?"

"The Captain took you to his cabin. Now go and wake him". Lesaro ordered, his tone laced with exasperation. She was surprised the Captain had wanted anything to do with her after her behaviour towards him but put it down to him being honourable. She wondered how tempted he was to throw her of the ship and was very thankful that despite him being a ruthless pirate hunter, he did have some morals left.

Walking rather quickly, she reached his cabin door and debated on knocking but decided that it would most likely not wake him. Grabbing the rather intricate door knob that she had never had a chance to admire before now, she pushed the door open with a slight creek and grimaced as her feet caused the wood below them to groan. She wondered why, when she actually wanted to be quiet, that everything around her wanted to cause as much noise as possible.

Mentally preparing herself, she walked towards the sleeping Captain and she began to shake slightly. Constance hoped he had calmed down from their argument and prayed that if she was to wake him, he wouldn't suddenly spout a tirade of abuse at her. She was now deeply regretting her decision to wake him. Realising that she was procrastinating over doing it, she walked closer and nearly giggled at the sight of the Captain with his head faced down and hair splayed everywhere. It was a stark contrast to the usually impeccable, well-kept Captain that she had observed so far.

"Captain? Armando? You are needed upstairs". She said quietly hoping that he would wake. When he didn't move, she started to panic thinking he may not be asleep. She didn't quite know what made her think he had died but she placed her shaking hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft shrug.

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. He was most certainly not dead. Constance gave a cry of alarm as two deep brown eyes looked into her own wide ones and the warmth of his breath covered her face. She blushed at the close proximity and swore for a minute his eyes had flickered to her lips but she couldn't be quite sure.

"I…I was told to get you". She blurted out and was thankful when he released her hand. He didn't say a word and she watched as he stood up, towering over her small frame. She got the feeling that he had not planned on sleeping as he looked slightly bewildered but he managed to hide it well as moments later he was marching towards the door. For a second she wondered if he thought she was part of a dream as he failed to acknowledge her.

She followed after him and became aware that he was most likely blatantly ignoring her. They were just about to ascend the stairs when he turned around all of a sudden.

"You will go back to your quarters". He ordered, his voice gruff from sleep and his accent thick. She frowned in response.

"Why?"

"I do not need you getting in the way or shouting about how unfair life is or hurling anymore abuse". He snapped, obviously still annoyed at their last encounter. "It will also keep you safe". He added as an afterthought.

"But-" She started and was cut off by a gloved finger pressed firmly against her lips.

"Don't argue back and stop being stubborn. Now get back to your room or I will carry you there myself". She drew back against the wall as he growled the last part and she felt very much like a child. She wasn't sure why she wanted to go up top so much but a small part of her wanted to watch the events unfold. When she wanted to explore the sea, she had never thought in her wildest dreams that she would be in her current situation. Her life back home had been rather boring and yet here she was. She was in the middle of the sea with a terrifying pirate hunter and adventure. She didn't want to be pushed back into her room and kept away from the action. Pushing his hand away from her face she stood her ground.

"I can help". She argued, although not quite sure how she could help.

"No, no you can't. Now get back to your rooms". And with that he stalked away up the stairs and she huffed. A part of her knew he was right as she probably would cause a fuss if she saw them shoot at people in the water again. But she still felt the thrill of adventure pull her in. She decided that she would go back to her rooms for the time being.

As she walked back she allowed herself to smile, perhaps just a peak at the action wouldn't be so bad. Of course, she would have to wait till it all began.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hello all! This is my longest chapter so far and has actually been one of he most enjoyable to write. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, it really means a lot to see that people are enjoying my story. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12

Constance was sat on her small bed, gently plaiting her hair and tying the silk ribbon into her hair, a ribbon she had found back on her bed which she swore had not been there before. To anyone she would look quite calm but as her fingers ran themselves through her hair, she was waiting with anticipation for any noise to occur from above. For over an hour she had heard only the occasional shout and movement from above and was suspicious by the lack of noise. She had been expecting chaos to have broken out by now and she felt guilty for feeling slightly disappointed.

But her disappointment didn't seem to last long as all of a sudden, a loud bang followed by several others rocked the large ship. She squealed but not with fear, rather with excitement. She listened as loud voices from above were shouting commands. She assumed that it was in Spanish although they were quite muffled. The loud crashes of canon fire came again and again and she was in awe of how alive the ship felt. Putting on her shoes, she was just about to get to the door when there were several louder noises from above, followed by an assortment of screams and shouts. Stepping back from the door, her eyes widened as she heard the clatter of swords. She gasped as she realised that there was actual fighting occurring above her.

A sudden knock to her door caused her to jump and she was no longer quite so excited at the whole situation. Opening it tentatively she saw the face of Santos, his uniform was stained with a dark red liquid and she gasped.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" She cried. She was pushed back into the room and Santos shut the door behind them.

"It isn't my blood." He panted. "I have been ordered by the Captain to keep you safe. Some pirates have managed on get on board". He rested against the door and she grimaced as she heard more shouts and screams, rather agonising ones at that.

"However, I need you to stay here for a bit and not to open the door to anyone. I will send someone to stay guard at the stairs so you should be fine". He said quickly.

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping me safe?" She asked, her nerves getting the better of her.

"It sounds like more have managed to get on board, I will be more helpful upstairs. Please just keep yourself safe for now. Someone will be here soon". And with that she watched him rush away and she closed the door immediately. Grasping her chest, she couldn't believe what had happened. Her thoughts went to the Captain and she found herself getting worried.

"I'm sure he is fine". She whispered to herself, not quite sure why she felt so concerned for his safety after he nearly shoved her off the ship.

Canon fire was repeatedly going off and Constance bit her nail as she waited for it all to end. She had expected a small battle and that to be it. She did not even consider the possibility of the pirates managing to get on board and fighting the crew. Although she may have still been quite naïve in regards to naval warfare. After all she was relatively new to everything. She didn't quite know how long she had been waiting but a noise outside her door caught her attention. Although the noise of canons and shouting filled the air, the noise outside her door was unfamiliar. It sounded like…gurgling.

Internally she debated on what to do. She was told not to leave but she couldn't help but want to look. The gurgling suddenly went silent and she started to get a bad feeling about what was outside her door. Deciding to risk it, she very slowly opened the cabin door. At first, she didn't see anything and she looked down the corridor with furrowed brows. But as she looked down she felt physically sick.

There, right outside her door, was the body of a young officer and his throat was slit. The gurgling noise made a lot of sense now and she had to cover her mouth to stop her shouting in alarm. Whoever had done this may have still been there. Not wanting to stay in the room much longer, as she assumed that the pirate responsible for this thought that he was guarding something special, she awkwardly stepped over the body.

Looking down at the young man, she tried not to cry. She was not used to death yet and it was still quite a shock. Lowering herself down, she managed to shut his eyes, although the image of him staring up at her was something which would stick with her for a long time. She was surprised she had not heard him outside her room in the first place.

Knowing that she was no longer completely safe, especially since her guard was dead, she took the young man's sword. Constance had never held a real sword and it took her a second to get used to the weight but she was accustomed to play fights with wooden swords as a child with her younger cousin. She did realise that playing a game of sword fighting was a very differently affair than actually fighting for her life, but she was trying to be optimistic.

Slowly walking down the corridor, she could see the stairs ahead and the shouts were getting far worse. She didn't really want to go up and feeling well out of her depth in her current situation, she turned around and came to the conclusion that hiding may be a better option. But as she turned, there at the bottom of the corridor was a figure of a man. He seemed to be smiling at her and she felt herself step backwards as she saw the sword in his hand and the blood that seemed to be dripping from it. She had no idea why he was down here but she had the feeling he had killed the young officer who was now lying lifelessly in a pool of his own blood. She stared at him and had little time to debate her next move as he was suddenly charging at her.

Screaming she ran up the stairs to the top deck, no longer giving a damn about the chaos which was going on above. As she appeared on deck, she immediately ducked as a sword came flying in her direction and she watched as Santos struck a pirate down in front of her. She didn't stick around to watch was going on as the man who had been chasing her was suddenly on the deck as well. He seemed pretty hellbent in attacking her as he managed to nearly hit her. Feeling rather hysterical at the bizarre situation, she allowed her survival instinct to kick in and swung at the pirate, causing their swords to clatter loudly. Laughing, she couldn't believe what was going on and she was pretty impressed with her defence skills.

This did not last for long as the pirate swung again and this time she wasn't fast enough to react. His sword scraped her arm, not too deep but enough for it to start bleeding and for her to release a cry of pain. The pain made her realise that she was not equipped in skill nor weapons for this. Deciding that her only other option was to run, she managed to lift the sword up again and prevented another incoming swing. Around her she was barely aware of the Spanish navy slashing down the pirates. The canons from both ships were relentless and the ships both rocked against one another by the sheer force of the bangs.

"Well I wanted adventure". She mumbled to herself slightly breathlessly. The pirate was still going for her and she was about to swing again when he knocked the sword out of her hand. She watched as her sword clanged against the wood below them and she felt her heart race in her chest. She was going to die. She was going to die on board a ship in the middle of the sea and that was that.

The pirate grinned at her and she lifted her arms up slightly hoping that he would take that as a sign of her surrendering. Another blast ripped through the air and caused rather a lot of wood to be thrown into the atmosphere. Using this to her advantage, Constance ducked down and grabbed the sword before lifting it up again and swinging at the off-guard pirate. Yet again her attempt was not enough and he effortlessly knocked her sword away once more. He had managed to back her up against the stairs going up to the stern deck and she slowly tried to ascend the stairs without being stabbed.

She watched as a second wave of pirates seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and for a second she glanced at the vessel next to the Silent Mary and realised that it was currently sinking. It explained why the pirates were all scrambling on board now. But her small moment of distraction caused her to slip and lose her grip on the sword. Closing her eyes, she grimaced at the incoming blow she expected from the manic looking pirate and braced herself.

But there was nothing. No pain apart from the sting of her arm and she opened her eyes wondering what on earth had happened. The pirate, who had grinned so psychotically at her was now looking like he had seen a ghost. She looked down and saw a sword sticking out of his chest and reeled back when he spat some blood at her from his mouth. Looking around, there stood the tall figure of a very angry and very disgusted Captain Salazar, who pulled the sword from the pirate's chest so effortlessly.

He made eye contact with her and she felt relief wash over her. Constance nearly hugged him, both happy he had saved her and that he seemed to be fine. Her moment of joy was cut off however as he suddenly threw her to the ground as a bullet flew past them. She looked up at him as he covered her body and had this been any other situation she would have blushed, but considering the mayhem that was going around them, her mind did not take into consideration their current position. He lifted her up, mindful of her arm which had caused her white shirt to be stained in blood and the gave her a harsh stare.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room". He shouted at her over the loud screams and bangs surrounding them. He was interrupted by a pirate who attempted to attack him. In a clean blow, he sliced the man nearly in half and then stared at he again as though nothing had happened.

"The pirate was down there with me! What else was I supposed to do?" She shouted back, ducking from another lot odd debris flying in their direction. He seemed irritated at her but pulled her close when a pirate was pushed their way before being killed by an officer. He dragged her up the stairs to the stern deck and she was able to finally get a clear view at what was happening. Most of the pirates looked as though they had been subdued or killed and there was still the occasional scuffle occurring. The pirate ship was well and truly defeated as it sank further and further beneath the water. She was still pressed against the Captain's side as he had yet to let go of her and she heard him shout a command at Lesaro to round up the survivors.

When everything had finally calmed down, the Captain had told her to stay put and she didn't disobey him. Whatever reputation he had got from hunting pirates, she was sure it was right. He looked impressively scary as his usually impeccable uniform was stained with blood and she wondered how many he had slaughtered in such a short time. She supposed she must have looked pretty awful herself with her own blood and more on her once white shirt.

Captain Salazar sauntered down the stairs and she couldn't help but feel her stomach turn at the expression on his face. It was the perfect mixture of pride and disgust and she was very glad not to be on the receiving end of it. He ordered his officers to move the five surviving pirates to the side of the ship and she watched as the tired officers shoved the defeated looking pirates in that direction. One of the officers was Lesaro and he looked quite well in comparison to the other officers, although there was a small amount of blood on his coat.

Captain Salazar stalked the deck, pacing up and down as though he was calculating his next steps. Out of nowhere he suddenly shoved his sword straight through the heart of a younger pirate and with a malicious smile, shoved him off the ship. He paced again and she could not hear what he was asking the pirate but he obviously didn't get the reply he wanted as seconds later the pirate was choking on his own blood and was pushed off the side of the ship.

Constance looked away knowing that he would only do the same to the other two and grimaced at the stinging sensation of her arm. She looked back again and was surprised to see some officers kill the other men and Captain Salazar coming back towards her. He was wiping his face with a handkerchief to remove any specks of blood and she couldn't help but be in awe of his presence as he got closer.

"You surprised me". He murmured when he was close enough. She raised her eyebrows in response.

"I could say the same about you. What surprised you? Oh! Also, an officer was killed outside my room" She added quickly, feeling guilty for not mentioning it sooner. He didn't reply but she swore for a second a flash of sadness flickered through his dark eyes. It made her wonder if he was really as monstrous as he appeared, after all they were his men and they seemed incredibly loyal. He started to shout orders at the tired looking officers in Spanish and he pointed at Santos and gestured for him to go below deck. She stood for a few seconds waiting for him to finish. When he had done, he turned back to her.

"I didn't expect you to fight back. It was….admirable". He murmured and turned his attention to her arm.

"Come, I will get you a new shirt and sort out your arm". She didn't argue and took his offered hand. She would wait till they were in his cabin to thank him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well!**

Chapter 13

Once they were in his cabin, Captain Salazar had left her on her own for a few seconds before returning with a small tin. She watched as he seemed to grimace as he bent down and gave him a perplexed look but though nothing of it.

He had made her sit in the seat opposite his which wad near the desk and was now knelt next to her, his eyes fixed on the task of unravelling the bandages. She watched as he took a pair old silver scissors from the tin and pulled her blooded sleeve towards himself. Seconds later he was cutting the material away and she wanted to tell him she could have just pulled the sleeve up but decided to let him carry on with his way. As he meticulously cut away the fabric, she allowed herself to study his face.

Despite looking as though he had not slept in a while, he was clean shaven and his mouth was parted slightly as he focused on what he was doing. She admired his dark eyes which were lowered and pulled her own bottom lip between her teeth as she took in his appearance. She felt warmth creep onto her cheeks and flinched when his hand brushed against her wound.

"Thank you for saving me again". She whispered, feeling like a damsel in distress for the hundredth time since she had met him. He nodded but didn't reply and she wondered if he found it hard to talk whilst he was concentrating. He stood up back to his full height and without a word disappeared momentarily to come back with a small porcelain pot full of clean water and kneeling down once again he began to clean the wound. She tried her best not to pull her arm away as the stinging sensation was quite unpleasant and felt his gloveless hand kept her in place. He seemed in deep thought and she attempted to break the silence again.

"Is this a common occurrence?" She asked. He looked up at her for the first time since they had been in the cabin and he tilted his head.

"You mean the pirates aboard the ship, yes?" He asked back and she nodded.

"It has happened enough". He grunted and slowly wrapped the bandage tightly around her arm. "Your attempt at fighting was…Interesting however. Having a woman aboard is not a regular occurrence". She felt her cheeks flush and had a suspicion he had been amused at her rather sad attempt of fighting.

"To be fair Cap- Armando, I have never really been in a fight for my life. I'm sure if I was trained I would be much more efficient next time ". She replied, feeling sure of herself. However, she wasn't expecting a deep chuckle which erupted from the Captain.

"You assume you will be fighting again?" He asked, his voice full of mirth. She decided that she liked his laugh and gave him a pointed look.

"Well you never know". He stood up once again and she was sure he made a small sound, causing her eyes to narrow at the tall man. "Are you amused by me?" She asked.

"A bit". He replied honestly causing her to frown at him. She was about to add a comment when there was a knock at the door and the rather bashful face of Santos shuffled in the Cabin. Whatever mirth had graced the Captain's face was now gone and he was giving the officer a harsh glare. He began speaking in his native tongue and by the tone of his voice and the pained expression on Santos' face she had a feeling the Captain was not very happy.

Santos appeared to stutter out a reply but he shut his mouth when the Captain stalked towards him. Captain Salazar circled him like a shark and his voice although harsh was lowered which to Constance was far scarier than anyone shouting. Santos nodded his head frantically and when the Captain seemed satisfied he walked back over to her. But, just before Santos was about to leave, he began to speak in English once more.

"The body has been prepared Captain, we await your orders". Captain Salazar nodded and she watched as the door clicked shut. The Captain was clenching his fist and she wondered what they had been arguing about, or rather he was arguing about.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. Her arm was aching and she slowly stood up so that she was in front of him.

"The young officer who was killed was a relatively new recruit, we are going to dispose of the body". He murmured and she was taken back at the pain which flashed through is eyes. She hadn't fully considered how close the crew may have been together although she did suppose that being at sea for long periods would require them getting along.

"Was he the only fatality?" She asked timidly. He nodded and didn't say anything else and walked away through another set of doors which she assumed were from his own private quarters where he slept and came back with a new shirt.

"I will leave you to change, there is a basin through that door if you wish to wash you face". And with that he stalked away although a tad bit slower than usual. She was beginning to get the distinct impression that he may have been injured and was attempting to act like nothing was wrong.

Once he had left she rather consciously took off the stained shirt which was now ripped. As she shook it off her slender frame she gasped as she had a large bruise along her side and wondered if that had been caused when she was nearly shoved over the ship by the Captain. Running her finger over the rather garish purple mark, she put it down to her having thin skin. She was known to bruise a lot from even the smallest hit.

With discomfort, she raised her arms up and placed the clean shirt over her body, shivering at the cool material. She became aware that it was the Captain's and tried to shake the image of it being on his body from her mind. Since the Captain had offered for her to wash her face, she had the feeling that she must have looked rough and made her way to his quarters.

Constance kept her eyes on the other doors feeling as though she was doing something wrong but Constance reminded herself that he had allowed her to go into his room. Once she was in, she released a gasp as she regarded the quite elegant room. It was beautifully decorated and his bed was much larger than her own. On the wall was a small mirror and she groaned at her appearance. It looked as though she had been dragged through a bush backwards and her hair was awful looking. Attempting to run her fingers through her hair, unplaiting it and removing any knots, she then found the basin of water and began to scrub the dirt and occasional splatter of blood from her neck and face.

She finished relatively quickly and not wanting to intrude in the Captain's personal space any longer, she left the room and went back to his desk. As though she timed it perfectly, there was a sharp knock on the double doors and she called for them to come in. Captain Salazar came in and closed the door gently. He seemed less put together than usual and she was determined to find out if he was hurt. Bracing herself, she walked towards the temperamental Spaniard and crossed her arms.

"You seem off" She stated. He gave her a stern stare and she wanted to roll her eyes at the stubborn man. She was not even surprised that he would not admit he was in pain.

"I am fine, you may go back to your quarters now".

"I will go once you tell me what is wrong". She argued back and he growled at her before making his way to his large seat behind the desk. She watched closely as he lowered himself into his chair far more slowly than usual.

"A HA!" She exclaimed causing him to narrow his eyes at her.

"You are testing my patience Constance". He hissed, his composure starting to crack. Without standing down, she approached him and her eyes flickered over his body trying to see if there was any obvious damage. His coat was stained in numerous places and it was difficult to distinguish whether it was his blood or not. But as her eyes moved over his torso she detected a slight cut into his coat where a large stain of blood resided. Moving forwards, she went to touch him and squeaked when his much larger hand grabbed hers.

"Don't". He spat. She had never seen him vulnerable and in that moment she felt sorry for him. He seemed so caught up in being a perfect image of a controlled rigid Captain but, below this exterior was a human. He was a man after all.

She managed to pull her hand out of his grasp and batted his hand out of the way. He looked as though he was very close to smacking her and she kept her eyes fixed on what she was doing. Feeling rather bold, her trembling hands slowly touched his jacket. It felt like neither of them were breathing as she moved her hand against his chest until she reached the top button. His chest was lean and she could feel his heart beat against her hand.

He did not move and inch and she was amazed he had not attempted to push her away. She took his silence as permission to carry on and gradually she began to unbutton the coat. As she got lower, she knelt down and was very much aware that she was almost sat between his legs and hated the way her face was heating up, especially as he was staring down at her. She didn't dare look up and once the buttons were all undone she pushed away the thick fabric to see his white shirt which matched her own.

There, just above his hip was a large patch of blood which was obviously his own. He didn't seem in any significant pain and as she went to undo the shirt buttons when his warm hand came in contact with hers. She looked up and was taken back at how dark his eyes were.

"That's enough". He grunted hoarsely. He looked down at the wound and released a small irritated sigh.

"Why have you not got a doctor onboard your ship?"

"He was killed a few weeks ago". He hummed and he gestured for her to stand up. "Go and fetch me that tin and the water and I will sort this out myself". Without a word, she did as she was told and had the feeling that he had asked her help a tad reluctantly. As she placed the materials close to him on the desk and had fetched clean water from his quarters, she stood watching him.

"Yes?" He said sharply and she mumbled something in reply, but was forced to repeat it when he asked her again.

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok". And as he stared at her she lowered her eyes and went to leave. However, as she placed her hand on the handle, she was sure he whispered something. Something which sounded very much like a 'thank you'. Without turning back, she walked out of the room and decided to go on the top deck. She wanted to ask Lesaro some questions about the Captain and more importantly, how much longer she had left on the Silent Mary.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews! Also for Angelpaint07- I had just been writing about how the crew regarded their Captain slighty, when you reviewed and I hope this shines some light haha and thank you for reviewing as well! Anyway- hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

Chapter 14

The Silent Mary looked as though it had seen slightly better days in Constance's opinion. When she had emerged from below, she had been taken back by the site of the naval officers washing the blood from the deck and helping the ones who were injured. From the chaos which had occurred earlier on she thought that the Spanish Royal Navy had done a good job of only having the odd cut or graze. She had a feeling that once they got to the port, that they would find any medical assistance and perhaps a doctor who could aid them.

She tried her best to stay out of everyone's way and soon enough, the majority of the crew looked like they had finished what they had been ordered to do and were having a break. They all seemed so much calmer now, apart from Lesaro who was still ordering people about in Spanish. She half wondered if it was because the Captain was no longer here and the men didn't have to worry about him. Although the men seemed very loyal to their Captain she was not entirely surprised by their anxiety when in his company as he was rather temperamental at times.

Constance saw a small group of men talking and decided that as they were not as busy as Lieutenant Lesaro that they may be better company to ask certain questions. As she approached them, she noticed as Santos gave her a small smile and another officer next to him moved aside which allowed her to sit down.

"How are you Miss?" Asked the officer with a wide smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Very well thank you. Oh also enough with the 'miss'" She laughed. "Just call me Constance". As she spoke the officer took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. She gave him a surprised look not expecting it and she swore Santos look distressed at the events.

"I am honoured to meet you. I am Magda". He replied, gesturing to himself. She nodded in response and listened to the men who were speaking about their close shaves with death. They seemed quite happy considering they had just been battling unruly pirates. For one of the first times since being on the Silent Mary, Constance had an odd feeling of belonging as she laughed along to the officer's jokes. She manged to ask about the Captain and was told several stories of how exceptional he was in naval tactics and even more skilled with a sword. They spoke about him fondly but there was still an underlining awe to their tones. It made her realise that Captain Salazar had a reputation so famous that his own crew would not dare to cross him.

She didn't quite know how long they had been speaking but when Lesaro approached them, he seemed irritated at their behaviour and started to tell the officers to get back to work.

"How long till we reach land?" Constance shouted at the retreating back of the Lieutenant who shouted back that they had a few more days. The officers sighed and began to stand up. However, before they all departed, Magda asked her a question, causing the men to look at her with intrigue.

"I think we are very curious to how you ended up here. How did you get on the Pirates ship?" Constance took a deep breath and slowly told the men about how she had been with the English Royal Navy at the time. She was glad her memories had returned and even though she was sure they had far more interesting stories than her own, they seemed very interested in her and she couldn't help but smile. She had just reached the bit when she had been abducted when Santos went very pale and a few other officers looked just as queasy. Magda as well had wiped away his charming smile and Constance laughed suddenly.

"It wasn't that bad, I mean at the time being dragged onto a ship was pretty terrifying but I think I was actually quite lucky". But as she spoke she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and had the feeling that someone was behind her. Judging by the expressions on the officers face she could guess who. Turning around she gave the Captain a nervous smile.

"Hello". She laughed awkwardly. He gave her a pointed look before glaring at the officers. Lesaro suddenly appeared next to him and started to speak in Spanish, most like trying to tell him he had asked the officers to get back to work. Seconds later the officers apologised to their Captain rather respectfully and scattered away and she was left staring at the Captain.

"Your memories have come back?" He asked. She nodded and felt her eyes travel down to his side and realised he had changed his jacket. She silently wondered how many coats he had and was about to ask if he was ok when Lesaro began talking once again. After the Lieutenant had gone back to the stern deck, the Captain brought his attention on her.

"You haven't eaten yet and neither have I. Go to your quarters and stay put. You may dine with me later on, I have to attend to some business however so it will be a few hours. I do not want to see you up here again". And with that she huffed but did what he asked. No longer as confused about the lay out of the ship, she made her way to the stairs but stopped as she forgot to ask if he was ok. Running back to the Captain who was climbing up the steps, she gently tugged his arm which got his attention.

"Yes?" He asked with exasperation laced in his voice.

"How is- I mean how are you?" She stuttered.

"Fine thank you. Now go and rest". He said far more gently than before and she made her way back. Her mouth curved at the edges as she was finally getting used to being on the Silent Mary.

A few hours had gone by and Constance had managed to fall asleep, despite her arm occasionally throbbing, until a loud knocking came from the door. She assumed it was Santos as usual and told him she would be a minute. Tidying up her appearance as she didn't want to look half-awake while dining, she placed her shoes on and opened the door. There looking rather charming was Magda. He offered her his arm and she hesitantly took it. She couldn't explain it, but there was something slightly off about him. She tried to shake the feeling away but being in his company on her own made her felt uneasy. He didn't speak as he took her to the Captain's cabin. Yet just as they were in sight of the double doors he stopped walking and turned to her.

"What are your plans after you get back on land?" He asked out of nowhere. She didn't really know what to say and began to bite her lip as she thought about her reply. She was completely caught off guard however, when his hand cupped her chin and tipped her head back. She gave a squeak of alarm and tried to pull back but he had almost pinned her up against the wall from making her walk backwards.

"You will damage your lips if you carry on like that". He hummed and as she had just slapped his hand away, the double doors opened with a large agonising creek, revealing the figure of the Captain. A not very happy Captain.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Constance held her breath as the Captain stalked out of his cabin and she hardly had a chance to react as he was stood inches away from Magda. She watched as Magda's Adam's apple bobbed up and down nervously and observed how his entire persona changed from charming to very nervous. The Captain had narrowed his eyes at the scene and she was sure he was debating on how to act.

"Dismissed". He growled at Magda, who begrudgingly stepped away from her and she released the breath he had been holding in. She had thought for a minute that the Captain had looked as though he was going to hit the officer but she obviously didn't take into consideration the Captains patience which was obviously quite strong. As he walked away, she felt Captain Salazar's warm hand wrap itself around her arm and pulled her towards his cabin. She flinched as he had accidently put pressure on her healing wound and as he closed the doors, he let go of her rather quickly.

"Apologies". He murmured low and gestured for her to enter the room they had previously dined at. She felt more at ease than last time and allowed him to once again pull out her chair in a courteous fashion which made her heart flutter. After they had both been served by some tired looking officers, she heard him clear his throat.

"So, you remember being kidnapped, yes?" He asked. She nodded and slowly chewed on a piece of fish before swallowing.

"Yes, my bracelet was taken off me by a small child. I had foolishly followed the child only to be taken. I shall not make that mistake again". She grumbled, still annoyed that she had lost the bracelet. But at the same time that bracelet signified the very thing she hated. She tried not to think of home too much and she noticed the Captain was watching her carefully.

"This bracelet must have been precious to you". He observed and she tentatively sipped some water from the wine glass she had been given.

"I suppose so. I was given it as a present from a gentleman back home. It was a lovely bracelet but- oh its silly. I should be asking you about how you are, after you were stabbed". She changed the subject quickly and he placed his fork down softly before placing his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers underneath his chin. He had tilted his head ever so slightly and she couldn't decide if she liked him looking at her so intensely.

"I am fine, as I have said. Please carry on, I am curious as to what you were going to say".

"Well… the bracelet was a present from a gentleman. He had been very active in attempting to court me. I personally do not find myself attracted to the man but my parents had already decided that we would make a good match. I wore the bracelet to prove that I was being a good daughter to my parents. But hearing my cousin go off on these amazing adventures was too much to bare. I had to go and experience it all for myself. The gentleman who gave me the bracelet was a Lieutenant as well in the English Navy like my cousin actually. In fact, rather ironically it was he who introduced us". She paused her story and noticed that the Captain had taken his own wine glass. He noticed her pause and gestured for her to carry on.

"And this man? How did he react to you going off on your adventure?" He asked.

"He didn't know. I couldn't let him know for he would have done everything in his power to stop me. He had once told me that he thought the woman's place was on land and in the home. He said that we offered nothing of worth being at sea. So, knowing that he would be against my plans, I waited until he was away at sea on an expedition or something of that nature and joined my cousin. Oddly enough my parents had allowed me but on the basis that I would be back within the month so that I would be there for the Lieutenant when he arrived back. Yet as you can see, I really don't think they will be very favourable to me going back to sea after this debacle. But I don't regret it in the slightest. For me losing that bracelet has actually set me free. It always stood for being a future wife who had children and that was it. Now it's gone, I have suddenly been able to experience things I never thought I would have been able to". As she finished the Captain was giving her an odd look. She couldn't tell if he thought her dreams of freedom were fanciful or that he admired her for it. He took a piece of bread and began to butter it slowly before speaking.

"You don't want to be a wife then?" He asked before taking a bite of the well buttered bread.

"It is not that I wouldn't like to be a wife. It is more that I would prefer to live and to see the world and marry someone I love. I don't know why that idea is so hard for my family, or rather society to understand but that's all I want. I remember once when I was sitting near the window of my home back in England and I suddenly saw my life flash through my eyes. And it bored me. It was terrifying to think that I would never live the way I wanted. Then when I had heard of life at sea, I had never been so excited. I wanted it and I suppose I have got it now. I don't quite know what I will do when I go back home and it is actually more scary knowing that I have to face a life of marriage when I get home than being nearly killed by pirates. You probably think I'm just a stupid young girl and I believe many would agree with you". Constance finished and she was surprised when the Captain wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and got out of his seat abruptly. He offered her his hand and without another word he led her out of his cabin to the stern deck.

It was now very dark and the stars were barely visible in the night sky. There were hardly any officers on the deck and the ones who were near the wheel moved away when the Captain gestured for them to go elsewhere. The breeze was rather cold and she felt herself shiver. Constance watched as Captain Salazar took his own coat off and she was about to tell him she was fine when he placed it around her shoulders. Constance could not help but release a small moan of content at the warm material and blushed when he gave her an odd look.

"I do not find you stupid Constance. I am… pleased that through fate you have been given a small opportunity to enjoy the life you want. We shall be near land in the next few days and like you said, you will have to go back to your old life. Although I can't help you with the situation you face I would like to offer you one last experience. I will teach you to sword fight".

Constance gasped at the offer and couldn't believe her ears. One of the most skilled swordsman of the seas was offering her lessons. Any sadness she felt towards leaving diminished for a moment and she gave him a massive smile.

"You really don't mind?" She asked wondering if she may have misheard him.

"Of course I don't, I wouldn't offer would I. Now take the time you have now to make the most of being at sea". He gave her a small bow and she felt her eyes water slightly. She didn't know why she felt so emotional but even though they had their differences, she did not find the Captain to be an evil man. Rather a man who had spent his life trying to rid the sea of pirates, so much so that it had shaped him into the man she saw today. As he was about to turn away, she suddenly surprised herself and hugged him from behind. Her small hands touched his chest and felt his heartbeat pound against the fabric of his shirt. He stiffened almost immediately upon contact and she was waiting for him to shout at her. But the shouting never came. Instead he appeared to stand like a statue and only moved once she had let go of him.

"Goodnight Constance".

And with that she watched as he stalked down the stairs. She noticed a few men down below stare at her and she turned away quickly, attempting to not let anyone see her expression. She pulled his warm jacket against herself and inhaled deeply. Staring at the sea around her she began to see why the Captain would stare at it so much. It was not only relaxing but it was freedom. Freedom.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Thank you for all the kind reviews! It is so encouraging to hear that you guys are enjoying it! This chapter will hopefully be as good as the previous ones as well. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Constance shielded her eyes at the unruly sun and couldn't help but wish she had not given the Captain his jacket earlier in the morning as there was a slight breeze in the air which made her hairs stand on edge. As she waited for the Captain, she was able to see land in the distance and felt her heart fall as she realised that she was nearing the end of her brilliant adventure. True, there had been times she would not like to re-live again, such as being kidnapped by pirates, watching the young boy being killed so brutally in the water and then nearly being pushed over deck. But at the same time, she didn't regret anything from her time being on the Silent Mary. After more than a week of being with the crew, she had spent some of her spare time talking to the officers and they now greeted her far more fondly as they passed by. One had asked her what on earth she was doing so early in the morning and when she told him that she was going to learn to sword fight, she was amazed when he wished her luck rather than laughing at her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Lieutenant Lasero approached her and she noticed he had two swords in his hands. He passed her one and by now, quite a few officers looked as though they were taking a break as they sat around the side of the ships, watching them. She took the sword gently and realised it had been the very one that she had taken from the young officer who had died. She tried not to think too much about that fact and she began to furrow her brow as she got the distinct feeling that the Captain may not be teaching her after all.

"Erm…Lieutenant I was under the impression that Captain Salazar was teaching me". She stated, hoping that her disappointment wasn't too obvious. Apparently, it was.

"Don't look so sad. He will teach later on, we are near land and he wishes to attend to some documents that will be needed later. He sends his apologies and should join later. In the meantime, you will be trained by me and perhaps some others". He looked irritated at the last part and she followed his eyes as he was glaring at Santos and Magda who looked sheepishly away. She had the feeling that they may have asked to help out as well.

The training started off slowly and Constance soon felt as though sword fighting wasn't that hard after all. She had managed to deflect a few of the Lieutenant's swings and she couldn't help but smile as she lifted up her sword again to stop an incoming hit. Lesaro then signalled that he was to stop and he came behind her to readjust her grip on the sword. Now that she was holding it the way he wanted, she went through another series of movements. Feeling content, she turned around and gave both Santos and Magda a thumbs up to which they chuckled slightly in reply.

"Now that you have learnt to hold the sword-" Lesaro began , but was cut off by Constance.

"What?! This was just holding the sword!" She exclaimed. She thought that she had been doing amazing but apparently this was not even the beginning of learning to fight. She gave a huff and nearly laughed at Lesaro's expression which clearly said that she was an idiot.

"Correct. Now you can hold the sword properly, we can move onto defence".

"I thought I was blocking your hits though". She replied, confused already.

"I was making sure you had a firm grip of the sword" He sighed. "Now Magda will demonstrate some defence moves and you are to imitate him". And so it began.

For what seemed like hours she mimicked the grinning Magda and both laughed and squealed a few times at the sight of Lesaro and Magda fighting. Considering the last fight she had been in was one for her life, she had barely been able to consider anyone else but herself. Now as she watched the officers fight she was entranced and found the whole thing entertaining. She understood why they enjoyed it so much.

As she tried to block the swings from Lesaro he suddenly called for Magda to join in and she had no idea how on earth she did it, but she managed to block them both repeatedly. She could feel the adrenaline rush through her veins and she had to keep focused as she was very aware from being cut last time that swords did indeed hurt. Soon enough she was allowed a small break and several officers approached her to give her their own tips and experiences with a sword. All in all, despite being tired she was enjoying herself immensely. Lesaro was a hard worker and she had scarcely a chance to rest when he was making her come back up to show her how to attack.

She came to the conclusion as the morning went on that sword fighting was very hard and very tiring. Her attempts at hitting Lesaro all failed and he blocked her effortlessly. She managed to hold her complaints in about him being too hard as she tried to tell herself that when people were fighting for their lives, no one went easy on the other person.

She didn't know how much time had gone by, but eventually she was managing to nearly hit the Lieutenant. Santos was trying to give her the occasional piece of advice from the side but it caused her to laugh more than anything. As after all shouting 'just throw it at him' was not that helpful. She was sure that Lesaro would be having some strong words with him later.

She was just about to ask if she could stop when Lesaro stopped himself from swinging his sword at her. She turned around to see Captain Salazar who was leaning rather casually against his sword and she was taken back at how attractive he looked. He was wearing his coat and although his hair was perfectly tied up a few strands had got free and stroked his face against the breeze. She couldn't help but admire his presence and she was woken from her thoughts as he gestured for her to move aside.

She watched as he spoke to Lesaro in Spanish and seconds later the Lieutenant had bowed his head slowly and moved into the position to fight. The officers all cheered for the Captain and she smiled as the sun warmed her face. She was stood between Magda and Santos and they helped her up onto a barrel to sit and watch.

"Have they ever fought before?" She whispered to Santos who nodded his head.

"They are both incredibly skilled. When the men's morale is low the Captain sometimes makes us fight to get our spirits up. The Captain fighting the Lieutenant is always the highlight. But don't worry, they never hurt one another". As he spoke she kept her eyes fixated on the captain who carefully unsheathed his sword. It was a beautiful dark colour and she tried not to think of the amount of men he had slain with it. The Captain turned slightly and gave her a small nod and she smiled back in reply.

She suddenly found out why the officers were excited to see their Captain and Lieutenant fight as it was like an intricate dance with a mixture of clashes and smashes from the swords making contact with one another. The Captain was faster than she expected and she watched as Lesaro spun around just in time to avoid a fast blow from Captain Salazar. They fought for a while and she made note of certain moves, hoping that she would get to try them one day. Constance could see why the Captain had gained such a reputation as he fought effortlessly against Lesaro who looked like he was starting to get tired. The Captain seemed to notice this and just as he moved out of the way from Lesaro's sword coming down on him, he moved his arm and manged to capture Lesaro's arm. Twisting the arm, the Captain forced Lesaro to drop the sword and when he let go of the Lieutenant's arm, Lesaro fell to his knees breathing heavily.

The officers cheered and Captain Salazar offered his Lieutenant a hand and pulled the panting man up. Constance found his treatment of his crew very admirable and it was a stark contrast to his treatment of the pirates. After speaking for a few seconds, she watched as Lesaro made his way back to the wheel on the stern deck and she gathered that he was allowed to have a break. She thought that the fighting was over but was surprised when the Captain gestured for her to come near. She gave Santos and Magda a nervous smile, and thanked them as they helped her off the barrel she had been perched on.

"Now, let's see how much you can remember". He smirked and she suddenly felt very anxious. Taking a deep breath, she tried to mentally prepare herself and was thankful that her arm was no longer as painful as it had been. For a second she remembered the Captain's wound but considering he had looked relaxed and healthy when fighting a few moments ago, she told herself not to worry. She stared at the Captain for a few seconds as he waited for her to make a move. She suddenly had an idea and readied herself in the correct position. He seemed happy by her stance and nodded for her to begin.

Constance's first few hits were rather pitiful and they were knocked away effortlessly. Deciding that she was stronger when defending, she managed to deflect the next few hits from the Captain. He started to attack faster and she was slowly being pushed back. Knowing that it wouldn't be too long until she was against the wall, she manged to strike at him and before he had chance to react she used her height against him. Diving on the floor she was amazed her plan worked as she rolled away and attempted to hit him from the back. He seemed slightly surprised at her little display and she saw a genuine smile grace his lips.

However, her mistake was being caught up in her own achievement as suddenly she ended up having to throw herself to the floor when she failed to defend another incoming attack. She rolled to stand up and as she was on her back, she looked up to see the Captain's sword just above her heart. The tip of his sword pressed against her heaving chest and she felt her cheeks flush. The Captain on the other hand was looking rather jovial. His hair had manged to escape the confines of the ribbon which had held it so well together. He was grinning at her from above and she gently let go of her sword and breathed deeply. The officers around her clapped for the Captain and she heard Santos shouting that she did well.

The Captain offered her his hand and as he pulled her up, he made her bow to the officers who whooped and clapped causing her already red cheeks to darken and she laughed merrily.

"Thank you Captain". She said breathlessly.

"You did better than I expected. But always remember, hubris. You would have lasted longer if you had not celebrated". He replied seriously and she nodded her head, keeping that in mind.

"I have something for you. Come". The Captain waved his hand slightly at his crew and sure enough they all got back to work, but they were far happier and seemed to be chatting away enthusiastically.

Constance followed the Captain to his cabin and realized that this would most likely be one of the last times she would be with him as they were nearing land.

"We aren't that far away, are we?" She asked, causing him to turn his head slightly.

"We will make port by the morrow".

She tried not to sigh and took a seat in the chair opposite his desk. He however, did not sit and instead remained standing next to her. Slowly, he placed his gloved hand inside his coat pocket and pulled out the most beautiful dagger she had ever laid her eyes on.

It was made of silver and had a beautiful design of vines running up the blade. She watched it glimmer against the odd bit of daylight shining through the Captain's window and she gave the Captain a confused look.

"A present". He offered and as he passed it her, he gently made contact with her hand, causing him to draw back suddenly and walk away. Standing up, she marvelled at the lightness of the blade and made her way to him.

"But why? I don't deserve this". He didn't look at her as he replied and she wondered if this was a rare occasion for the Captain to be giving away such expensive gifts.

"You lost the bracelet, yes? And that was a gift that had entrapped you. Take this as a gift which will liberate you. Let it always be a reminder that you lived".

His reply made her tear up and she was taken back by his kind words. Very tentatively she placed her hand on his arm and pulled him to make him face her. As he turned, they made eyes contact and she was about to speak when his gloved hand suddenly touched her face, and very carefully wiped away tear that had been tricking down her face. This was the gentlest she had ever seen him and she felt her heart flutter.

His gloved hands suddenly moved to her chin and he tipped her head up just a fraction so she was now looking up at him. She felt her eyes widen as the next thing she knew, she felt the warmth of his lips against her own soft lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Thank you everyone who reviewed so far! Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 17

Constance couldn't quite believe what was going on. The most feared pirate hunter was currently kissing her and she was enjoying it. Her eyes were shut and his arm suddenly wrapped itself around her slender waist, pulling her up against his lean body. The kiss had at first been delicate and almost uncertain. But as she allowed herself to be pulled against him, Captain Salazar deepened the kiss and she felt her legs almost give under at the sudden burst of lust which ran through her body.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, causing the silver dagger to fall upon the floor with a soft thud. She pulled herself even closer and moaned against him as he ran his fingers through her hair. She had never felt such intensity before in her life and she knew one thing for sure, she didn't want it to end. But like all good things, the kiss did finally end as they had to break apart to breathe. He was still hold of her and she gradually lowered her hands from his neck to hold his shoulders. He was looking wide eyed at her and she wondered if he regretted his actions.

He very calmly let go of her and she couldn't help but feel very foolish. He had obviously disapproved of his out of character actions and she watched as he turned around slowly and covered his mouth with his hand. Constance knew that in life there were certain moments which would change the course of fate forever and this was one of them. She could quite easily just run out of the cabin and allow them both to pretend the moment never happened between the two. But she didn't want that. For the first time, she felt as though she belonged somewhere. And she would be damned to give up such an opportunity.

Very delicately she approached the stiff looking Captain and tried to assess his expression which was a mixture of shock and lust. When he moved his hand, his lips like hers were slightly swollen and she couldn't help but smile despite being nervous. This was the moment of her life which she would always remember as being the happiest and she was not going to let anything ruin it.

"Armando…"She whispered. He snapped out of his trance and just as he was about to speak she pulled him down by the collar of his shirt which peaked out from under his coat and pressed her lips against his own. She felt his medals push against her chest and his hand automatically went to her hip. She half expected him to push her away but was relieved when he began to kiss her back. This kiss did not last as long as their first one as he eventually pulled away but not before releasing a small groan and began to shake his head.

"no no no.." He began to mumble and he began to pace up and down whilst suddenly speaking in his native tongue. She decided that she would let him just get on with it. Constance was quite surprised that she wasn't as bothered by the situation as he was but her only concern was currently being rejected and as he ran his hand through his long dark hair roughly she started to get the distinct feeling he wasn't as onboard as she was with their new… sort of relationship.

"You wish you never did it, don't you?" She asked quietly, trying her best to be strong. After all, she tried to rationalise the situation. He had been at sea for a long time and most likely was acting on impulse. She began to bite her lip as she realised that he may not even find her attractive or feel the same way she felt for him. The whole experience was so new that she was trying her best to get her head unclouded from their kiss. Although the had only known each other for a short period of time and they had a few unfortunate meetings, she couldn't help but feel something for the stern Spaniard.

He stopped pacing very abruptly and he opened his mouth a few times before finally speaking.

"No….not regret". He sighed and she watched him as he went and picked the silver dagger up and passed it her. She held the object against her chest and gave him a confused look.

"So if you don't regret it…. Do you find me displeasing?" She asked innocently. He gave a low chuckle and closed the distance between them.

"Not at all…you are very desirable Constance. It is…" He paused and she watched as he blinked a few times as though he was clearing his mind. "Nothing can come of this. You will return to land and go back to England and I shall go and do what I was born to do". His voice was thick with emotion and she gave him a sad look.

"Is that what you want?"

"It is life". He replied, his eyes burning into hers.

"I could help?" She asked starting to lose hope. He did not out rightly deny her and she still tried her best.

"Perhaps but it is not meant to be. Please forget this". He almost begged and she watched as he went to walk out of the cabin. Constance suddenly envisioned her life back home once again and grimaced. She would be forced to marry a man she did not love. She would force to have his children and she would be forced to live life as a prisoner to society rather than herself. She rushed forward and grabbed his hand and managed to stop him walking away.

"Life can go and screw itself then. I refuse to live if my future is so bleak. Please Armando…. You can't let me go". She begged and her voice broke. At that moment, she was fighting for her life but in a completely different way. She was offering him herself and all that she stood for. He seemed torn and she felt a tear fall don her cheek and he softly planted a kiss upon her head. Without another word, he exited the cabin and Constance felt her legs give out.

She didn't know how long she stayed on the floor sobbing against her hand but after a while her tears dried and she just stared at the wooden floor with dead eyes. She knew that she had two choices. She would either go back to her cabin and rest and then by tomorrow she would leave the Silent Mary. Or she would stop moping and consider the situation. He looked like he wanted her. And deep down she knew that had they been in another world or time they may have been given that opportunity.

Standing up, she released a deep breath and picked up her fallen ribbon and rearranged her hair. With the dagger in hand, she carefully positioned it underneath the belt holding her trousers up. She would go back to her quarters and think.

After all, she had never seduced a Captain before.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- A big thank you again to all those who have reviewed so far! I have noticed that a few people have been asking about this story in relation to the movie and I thought that I had better answer now instead of later. In the next five chapters you can exepct the events from the movie appearing and although I am going to change a few things, I am hoping it will work out. Although I will obviously state at the beginning of the chapter if I am going to make any massive changes. Anyway, I hope this has helped! I don't want to spoil anything but exciting times lay ahead. Enjoy this chapter dear readers!**

Chapter 18

Constance sighed for the hundredth time and stared at her reflection in her quarters. Who was she even kidding, she had never even kissed a man before this day and now she was attempting to seduce one. She began to doubt her plan and allowed herself to fall on her bed in a defeated heap.

She somehow thought that Captain Salazar had most likely had many women attempt to seduce him before and a young innocent girl like herself would be quickly caught out. She covered her face with her hands and resisted the urge to cry again. She really didn't want to give up but as the hours went on and the closer towards land they sailed she was losing hope. Her eyes flickered to the dagger and she moved her hands from her face and gently ran her finger over the smooth surface. She could almost see her reflection through it and began to play with it aimlessly. It was so beautiful yet dangerous and if she was poetically inclined she would have compared it to the Captain himself.

Not knowing quite what to do, Constance slowly began to resign herself to the idea that she would be arriving in England within the month. It was a depressing thought but she didn't look like she had any other choice. Just as she felt tears prick her eyes again, a sudden knock on the door gathered her attention.

Opening the door hesitantly, Magda stood looking at her. He was not smiling as usual and before she could speak he pushed her back into the room.

"The Captain has ordered you to dine with him one last time before we part". He said looking down. Wiping her eyes quickly she was taken back by his words.

"Really?" She asked wondering if she had misheard him.

"Yes really. I don't know what has happened but the Captain is… not his normal self. He is overly angry and I happened to be on the receiving end. Before I am to take you to him, I wanted to ask a question". She nodded her head for him to continue and found his straight expression oddly off putting as he was normally so happy.

"Do you love him?" He asked abruptly. Constance felt her eyes widen and knew exactly who Magda was referring to. She didn't quite know if love was what she felt but it was definitely something of the sort. She had never been in love before and was taken back at Magda's question.

"What does love mean?"

"Would you do anything to be with him? Would you fight for him? And most importantly could you live without him?" The questions were loud in her ears and the more she thought about them the easier it became to answer them. She would do a lot for him and she would most definitely fight for him. Regarding living without him she just couldn't bear to imagine it. Her expression seemed to answer Magda's questions and he gently hander her his handkerchief to wipe the tears that had begun to fall.

"I won't lie to you Constance. I do like you but… I respect you. The Captain has taken to you and I would find it hard to argue that he didn't care for you. The other officers think the same and have noticed a slight difference with him. As he is our Captain we want him to be happy, not only because it makes our lives easier but… He is not that bad of a man. Now come with me and fight for him". She gasped as he offered her his hand and she took it instantly, allowing him to pull her up. She may have been uneasy around him when she first met him but after his kind words she felt as though she was talking to an old friend. Glad that someone supported her, she allowed Magda to escort her to the Captain's cabin and like their last trip, he stopped her as the doors were in sight.

"Our Captain may be a hard man but he would not intentionally be unkind to you. Just remember that Constance". And with that he gently took her hand and kissed it before walking away. She felt a bit sorry for the officer as he had admitted he liked her but she was grateful that he did not pursue her like her gentleman at home. At least Magda knew when a girl was not interested in him. With a deep breath, she opened the door and was about to walk back out again when she forgot to knock, when the voice of Captain Salazar came from behind her.

"Just go in". He said as he held the door for her and she made her way for the last time to the dining room. Unlike the other times she had dined with the Captain, the food was already served and there were a few candles more scattered around the table. He pulled out her seat and she whispered a small thank you and waited for him to sit. They sat in silence for a while and she began to fidget with her hands only to stop when his much larger gloveless hand made contact with her own.

"You have always intrigued me" He started. "And since you have been on the Silent Mary I have barely slept. I have found myself often distracted by you. Or be it, by thoughts of you. Your desire to live life to its fullest is almost inspiring to say the least and I would be lying to deny that I… appreciate your charms". He paused and Constance sensed a 'but' coming. She interrupted him before he could speak however.

"Armando, why don't we be straight with one another. Do you care for me?" She asked abruptly and the Captain moved his hand from hers almost immediately. She felt herself grimace and wondered if her brashness was too much.

"Si, but as I have said, this is not going to work. I am bound to ridding the sea of the infection which has plagued it for years. You, are also bound to your family however much you dislike it. I cannot allow this to continue for it will only cause more heartbreak for you".

Constance felt like throwing her plate at him as he began to eat slowly and she stared at the soup which was to her right. She was happy to some extent that he cared but his obsession with pirates was becoming an issue. Very carefully she placed her hand under the table and ran it across his leg and nearly laughed despite the serious situation when he swallowed his soup the wrong way. He spluttered for a few minutes and she had to look away to stop herself from giggling. Even now when she was in an awful situation she still found things amusing. Trying to act innocent, she picked up her spoon to take a mouthful of soup when the Captain's hand grabbed hers in mid-air.

"What on earth were you doing?" He asked her, his voice laced with confusion and embarrassment. She gave him wide-eyed look hoping she looked innocent. He narrowed his eyes at her when she failed to reply and she was really tempted to do it again but his hand tightened around her hand as though he had read her mind.

"You are playing a dangerous game Constance". He warned and she managed to keep her composure.

"And do you enjoy dangerous games Captain?" She asked using his title. He let go of her hand and she watched as he clenched his fist and carried on eating. She didn't quite know where she was going with all this but decided to carry on.

"Have you ever seen a pirate with a wooden leg then?" She asked out of the blue. That seemed to have been enough to rile up the tetchy Captain as seconds later he had dropped his spoon and pulled her out of her seat. For a moment, she thought he was going to tell her to get out and was about to apologise and promise she would act her age when she found herself being pushed into his private rooms. Well she certainly hadn't expected this. Especially since she had only been joking about the pirate question. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he spoke.

"You are the most infuriating, stubborn" He stopped and kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the moment. "Attractive" He gasped as he kissed he again. "Amazing" He said between kisses. "Woman I have ever met". He finished and she gave a squeal when he threw her on the bed. Now Constance may have been innocent but she was not completely naïve. Wondering if she had gotten into a situation which was too much for her she was about to stop him when he crawled on top of her and stared at her, panting. His body pinned her own body down and she felt warmth pool in her stomach.

"I will not deflower you tonight so you can take that alarmed look off your face. Now, listen to me. I can't let you stay on this ship with me" He started and she pouted and went to speak. He managed to silence her with another kiss before speaking again. "But, you are right. I do care for you. When I have managed to clear the seas, I will come back for you. But you must promise that you will stay safe and wait for me. And I give you my word that once these waters are safe I shall return to get you".

Constance couldn't help but feel sad that she would have to be parted from him but compared to their last discussion, she was right in thinking that this was a better idea.

"How long will you be?" She asked quietly, hoping that he would not say years.

"I should be able to get rid of the infestation in around seven months".

"You are going to be able to do that in such a short amount of time?" She asked surprised by his words. Considering the size of the seas she was not expecting such a short amount of time, although she was not unhappy about it.

"I am efficient at my job. When we reach land in a few hours I will be given some information concerning the location of pirates. I am certain that my job will be completed soon". He went to kiss her once more but this time she placed her hand on his lips stopping him and he gave her a perplexed look.

"How many have you killed Armando?"

"Too many to count. But do not think of that for it is my soul and not yours. Although, they are not human so I have never found any ethical dilemmas". He replied, slightly muffled by her hand. She nodded and although she disagreed with him, she took her hand away and tried to push that from her mind. She supposed that once they were back together she would be able to have some discussions of a more philosophical nature. For now, she wanted to make the most of being with him and allowed herself to be pulled against his warm body.

After they explored one another's bodies and had created memories she would never forget, Constance had her bare leg wrapped around his own trouser clad legs. Her head was resting on his chest and she was listening to his heart beat deeply. It was a calming sound and she couldn't help but snuggle further against him. They didn't sleep, but instead spent the last few hours together talking. They spoke of home and how he had learnt English from an early age. He spoke of how he had actually taught his crew English as well and she asked if he would be able to teach her Spanish sometime. The more they spoke, the more they enjoyed one another's company and she wished that this moment would never end. She had asked him what had changed his mind about being with her and he took a while until he replied.

"I am not one to be controlled so easily by fate". Was his rely and for the time she was content with just that. But just as she was drifting off to sleep however, as she was tired from all the talking, she heard Armando whisper something to her.

"And yes, I have seen a pirate with a wooden leg. He wasn't that impressive". She snorted and felt him chuckle as well. Perhaps her life was not to be so bad after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Thanks for the amazing reviews as always! I am currently on holiday so updating this may take a little longer than usual but I am determined to keep going with this. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 19

The time came to leave the Silent Mary far faster than Constance had anticipated. She was holding the sliver dagger tightly against her chest and she watched as the officers slowly began to prepare the ship as it had sailed into the port. The Captain had barely left her side in the last few hours and she watched as he was talking to the Lieutenant quietly before they were to leave the ship. Yet as she watched him, she felt a lone tear trickle down her cheek, and quickly turned her face and took a deep breath.

"Would you like this miss?" Asked a gentle voice next to her and raised a brow at the young officer who held his handkerchief out to her. Placing the dagger beneath her belt, she nodded her head and took his kind offer before wiping her face quickly.

"You are sad about leaving, yes?" The officer asked and she gave him a sad smile in return.

"Yes…I feel at home upon this ship". She paused to glance at the Captain who was still talking and then turned her attention to the officer again. "Sorry, I don't believe we have ever spoken before".

"Officer Moss". He introduced himself with a small bow and she allowed herself to smile. "I know that we have not had a chance to get to know each other but I have often found that home is always waiting for you no matter how much time passes. Please keep that in mind". She was surprised at his words and she was about to reply when she heard the Captain call her name. She gave Moss one last smile and passed her his handkerchief before making her way to the Captain.

"Ah Constance. We will stay here for an hours before departing once again. I have a meeting to attend with a representative of the Royal Spanish navy and will be asking if there is a direct way to get you home. Now, your clothes have been already being placed on land and we shall make our way from the ship, are you ready?" The Captain asked, his eyes were softer than usual and she could tell he was trying to keep his emotions at bay. She nodded her head but suddenly saw Santos and Magda from the corner of her eye. Putting her hand up to ask for one moment she went to the officers and even surprising herself, she hugged them both and told them that she hoped to see them again.

Soon enough she was being escorted down the steps from the Silent Mary and she grasped the Captain's hand tightly, as though he was an anchor keeping her in place from the overwhelming emotions that raced through her. Behind them she heard Lesaro commanding officers to move certain crates of what she supposed were supplies and she was sure he was asking for an officer to seek out a medical officer to join them.

The walk to where Captain Salazar had a meeting was long and the more they walked, the further away she was from the Silent Mary. From home. Taking another deep breath, she saw the Captain glance at her and gave her hand a small squeeze. He did not seem bothered by the whispers which followed them and at first she was conscious of them talking about her. But as she listened they were whispering about Captain Salazar and his reputation as a pirate hunter. She was glad that they reached their destination and that the town which was there was not overly large. They were greeted by a man in a similar coloured uniform to that of the Captain and they greeted each other in a friendly fashion.

They began to talk in Spanish and she heard her name mentioned by the Captain and the older man glanced in her direction, nodding whilst giving her a rather sympathetic glance. They then proceeded to walk into a large, quite elegant building and she was escorted to what looked like an office.

"Here is some information we have gathered Armando" The man said whilst passing some documents to the Captain. Judging by the use of personal names, Constance had a feeling that they were well acquainted. The Captain flicked through them only to stop at a certain page and she watched as he furrowed his brow in confusion and his mouth opened as though he was in deep thought.

"The Devil's Triangle?" Captain Salazar asked, his voice was one of exasperation and she wondered if he was not that superstitious. She supposed he wasn't since he had allowed a female onboard the ship and after hearing enough from her gentleman friend in England, women did not appear to be great companions on the sea in terms of luck.

"Ah yes, that is what the men call it. There have been a number of pirate ships spotted around this location and we believe that they may be the key to tracking down much…wider networks". The older man replied, although he too seemed unimpressed by the name choice. "The location has been coordinated so you should have little trouble locating it".

Captain Salazar nodded and placed the documents into the pocket inside his jacket and asked the older gentleman to allow him a moment with her. He gave them an odd look and left the room and Constance knew that this was it. This was the last time she would see her Captain for a long time and she suddenly hugged him. She felt his shoulders sink as though the weight of the world was upon them and he hugged her back tightly.

His gloved hand tipped her chin up and through watery eyes she saw her own pain reflected in his. He gently pressed a kiss against her lips and she tried to memorise everything. How he felt, his body, his scent, his warmth. Everything. They parted from their kiss and she felt his hand travel from her face to her hair and she tried to hold back a gasp as his other hand travelled down to her hip. He slowly pulled out the dagger where she had kept it from her belt and before she could react, he cut a lock of her hair. It was not too much but it was still substantial and she watched him expect it. Then, whilst making eyes contact with her, Captain Salazar opened his dark undershirt and revealed a pocket that was just right of his chest. He twirled the lock of hair and placed it in the pocket before closing both his jacket and shirt again.

"So that you are always with me". He murmured and she was taken back by his romantic gesture. They remined in silence for a few more seconds, aware of what little time they both had together and it was as though they were trying to imprint an image of one another onto their minds, like a painting.

"I have ensured that you shall be able to get back home. I must go now and finish the job that I have started. But do not cry". He whispered as her eyes began to water. "I will return for you". And with that he pulled her forcefully against him and she kissed him with every piece of her. She emptied her soul into that kiss and then it was over. He had taken a part of her and as she watched him give her one last look, she felt her heart become colder as he suddenly left the room.

As the minutes went by and she began to fully comprehend her situation, she realised something. She had finally realised something so important and just as the older naval officer stepped back into the room she ran past him shouting that she would be back momentarily. Running like a mad woman she felt time slow down as she could see the figure of her Captain walking away.

"Armando!" She shouted causing him to turn around in confusion. She was not close to him and she kept herself near to the building she had just exited in case she was to get lost.

"I love you!" She said brokenly and despite being a distance away she knew he had heard her. She watched as he stared at her and she was about to go closer to him when he suddenly walked back quickly and before she knew it he had pulled her by her arm closely and bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"Te Amo"

And then he was gone. And so was her heart. Constance may not have known Spanish but she knew love. And now she knew pain as he walked away, further and further into the sunset. Further away from her.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Ok! So this is where the story begins haha. Now- I wanted to just explain why I'm going to change the storyline a bit in regard to the curse of the Devil's Triangle. To cut a long story short, although I am indeed aware that Salazar and his crew were probably trapped for decades, I am reducing this time to about 9 years (meaning that Constance is now 28). Now I have genuinely thought long and hard about this and think it's the right decision so I hope people won't be too bothered by this change as I know that it will mess with timelines. Anyway, I'm hoping for the best and I hope that you guys can still enjoy the story. If anyone is particularly confused- please don't hesitate to private message me and I can try and help. So enjoy this chapter and I should upload soon!**

Chapter 20

Constance laid on her bed which was decorated in an assortment of silk sheets and twirled a long lock of her pale blonde hair thoughtfully. She looked at the ceiling above and listened for any sounds from the rooms below. Her servants were all asleep as it was almost four in the morning and she didn't blame them being asleep. Most normal people were after all. With a sigh, she had stared at this ceiling for over two years of being in the house that was in London. It was a stark contrast to the house she had lived in with her parents but that all felt like a dream now. In fact everything of her younger years felt like a dream.

Slowly, she began to move and carefully pulled on some trousers from under her pillow which had seen better days. Next, she knelt onto the floor and quietly as possible, lifted the floorboard to reveal a small bundle of cloth. As though she was handling a baby, she unwrapped the cloth to reveal a white shirt and a silver dagger as well as a crumpled piece of newspaper that she quickly hid inside her sock. The dagger glistened in the light of the moon which had managed to creep into her room through the small hole in the curtains. She felt her hands shake as she touched the shirt and after throwing her nightgown off and shoving it on the bed, she allowed the white shirt to make contact with her skin and she felt a shiver run up her spine. It had been 9 years since she had worn the shirt and she was thankful that in that time her figure had relatively stayed the same, although her frame was slightly longer than before and her youthful child-like features had been replaced with a more mature appearance. Her hair however was still as pale which matched her completion.

She gave a small sigh as she placed the dagger into her sock, hoping that it would be safe. Constance was running out of time and knowing that she had better get a move on, she crept out of her room, silently cursing the wooden floorboards for being so loud as they groaned under her weight. Grimacing with each step she couldn't help but release a massive sigh of relief when she exited the house she had often regarded as her prison. Her escape from the house was not as hard as she had imagined and before long, she was scurrying down a number of alleyways, getting closer and closer to her destination.

As she was walking rather quickly and keeping her eyes open for any dodgy figures who lurked in the shadows, her mind went over what had brought her to her current situation.

When she had returned to England those 9 years ago, she had been able to play the victim quite well, as after all she was kidnapped by pirates. Like her Captain had promised she had been able to make her way back to England and she received a lot of attention concerning her little adventure. Her parents had been worried sick and she had tried to ease their minds by telling them of the handsome Spanish Captain who had protected her. Of course, the idea that she had been in male company for a period of time came with speculation from her family and she had to spend a few nights convincing them that the Captain was very gentlemanly to her. Her father had finally accepted it and even mentioned in passing that he would like to thank him personally for saving her. At the time, this had been a reality for Constance and she had told them of how he was coming to England and that they would get to meet them.

Yet there was also the situation of the man who had been courting her. The man who had wanted to marry her had not been there upon her arrival home and a week later she was given news that he had died out at sea. She had been slightly sorry for him as after all, she didn't wish death upon people. But with him gone, it meant that she was ultimately up for auction. For months, she managed to keep proposals of marriage at bay by pretending that she was ill, or that she was still traumatised by the events of her kidnapping. But as the months passed and she had little word from the Captain she loved, her attempts at stopping her marriage were dwindling. Her mother had become seriously ill and on her deathbed, she had told Constance to find happiness and that she hoped the Captain would meet her. She had not been expecting this since her mother had been a main player in marrying her off but she was happy that her mother obviously knew of her feelings. Soon after when her mother passed she had been devastated and her father actually allowed her to stay unmarried for a long time. But she was digressing.

It had been only a month later after her mother's passing when she had heard from her father that there was an interesting article in the newspaper regarding a Spanish naval ship which had gone missing. It was thought to have been destroyed in a rather obscure place and Constance had grabbed the newspaper from her father and fainted right there when her eyes glanced over a few of the officers who were on the ship. One of them was Captain Salazar.

For Constance, the idea that the man she loved so deeply had died was too much. For at least two years she grieved deeply and in a rather unfortunate way people were under the impression she was grieving her mother. And to some extent that was true as well. In less than a year she felt as though she had lost almost everything which was important to her.

Constance suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she saw what she had been waiting for and taking out a small pouch of coins, she gave it to a rather lanky man who gestured for her to quickly get on board the large ship. It was being prepared to go out to sea and she had caught wind of it from her fiancé who had unwittingly divulged that the English navy had given a fleet of ships to an ex-pirate. It was a perfect opportunity and she refused to miss it.

As she snuck around the rather empty vessel which would be alive in only a few hours, she managed to find a small hiding space, glad that the English Royal Navy had spent so much on creating a ship with so many rooms. Once she had managed to get relatively comfortable, her thoughts returned to where she had left them.

For years she had not married and that was partially due to her father who had been one of her biggest defenders when it came to people wanting to take her away. But even that didn't last as she long her father as well and she found herself being engaged to an awful Captain of the Royal English Navy who happened to be a distant cousin. This engagement was a long affair, longer that it was meant to be and she was beyond happy that every time they were set to get married, fate came to her rescue her and sent him off on some sort of business trip for months. He did not love her in the slightest and she suspected it was mixture of greed and lust that made him want her. She was thankful that he loved his job as if he didn't, she would most certainly be both married and with children by now. A thought that made her feel sick.

To her few friends she had made by moving to London under the idea that she was to live with her fiancé in separate rooms until marriage, they were always so sympathetic to her and hoped that she would get to marry soon. Little did they know that she prayed every night that she would avoid it. But during those nine years, where she was separate from her love, she started to doubt his death. In the darkest nights, she would stare at the ceiling and consider the possibility that he had somehow survived and had been unable to get to her. She had nothing now to keep her in England and she decided that she would rather die trying to find out what happened to her Captain than spend another moment in fear of being married. So, for a year she had waiting till the time was right, until she was mentally stable enough to go and find her Captain.

She had listened to every word her fiancé, Humphry, had said in an attempt to find the perfect opportunity to find the Captain and the crew she loved so much. And here she was, on a ship and ready to make her dream come true. After so long of being heartbroken and begging to God for Armando to come back to her, she had taken fate into her own hands. She would die trying as she had decided that life was not worth living if she could not be with the man she loved.

With a determined look on her face, Constance took out the newspaper which she had stuffed in her socks and with the little light managing to come through the cracks of the wooden ship walls, she read over the passage again and again. She didn't know how misguided she was to think he was still alive but after nine years of keeping herself for him, she couldn't just give up. She had never given up on her dreams of being with him and she couldn't see that happening now.

Carefully, she placed the newspaper back into her long socks and began to plan her next moves. She was hoping that once they were out to sea, she would remain undetected for a considerable time and have a chance to get off the ship without being detected. Her main plan was to go and ask questions about the Devil's Triangle. It had been the last place he had mentioned to her and she had a feeling, a rather bad feeling that is was most likely the last place he was.

With tired eyes, she listened to the sound of men load the boat and they sounded more jovial than officers of the Royal Navy. But after all, the ship was being run by an ex-pirate. From what she had heard his name was Captain Barbossa or something to that affect. She just hoped she wouldn't have to meet the man as she had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate a stowaway on his ship.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed (and wished me a good holiday YOU ARE ALL SO SWEET) and the feedback was interesting to read and it means a lot. Quickly to answer Shadowsteed- Funnily enough I have not watched the fourth POTC in a long time but I did quite enjoy Blackbeard! I have always preferred villains overall so I am not surprised I ended up writing about Salazar (although there is some debate over how much of a villain Salazar is but that can be discussed on tumblr haha). And finally- just wanted to share that I bought a Salazar Lego Brick Head today and it literally made my day haha! Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Constance felt her legs cramp up for what felt like the hundredth time and she was beginning to regret her hiding position. For the past few days she had been hidden, she had been rather lucky and had no issues so far in regard to people finding her. She had used the time to think over everything which had led to her being at this point in time. Whilst looking at the newspaper, as she had done so many times before, she gave a deep sigh. Like any sane person, she had a few doubts and wouldn't totally disagree with anyone who thought she had lost the plot, but she was determined to find Armando even if it came at a big risk. Even though years had gone by, she could still remember everything and it was through her thoughts that he was truly kept alive. And she was not going to stop remembering him until the day she died, which she hoped was later rather than sooner. But as she had sat there in a confined space, blocked by barrels of what she guessed were gunpowder or something to that affect her stomach was beginning to show its annoyance at her.

However much she had tried, her plan had not been as full proof as she had first thought and she was beginning to grow increasingly hungry and thirsty due to a lack of food. She must have forgotten to bring some when she was running out of her house, but she tried not to panic.

Very awkwardly, due to the lack of space, Constance tied her hair up as short as possible and waited until she was sure that she would not be noticed. She was not entirely sure what the rest of the ship looked like and the darkened corridors made it all the harder to see as she squinted her eyes at the dimmed lights. For what felt like hours, she scurried around, occasionally jumping into rooms when she heard loud laughter or talking walk past her. It was most definitely a different atmosphere than a Royal Naval ship for that she was certain and she started to realise that she was most likely not on a Royal Naval ship. She supposed her fiancé may have misheard but it did not matter for the moment as she was still ultimately on her way to find what had been lost for so long.

She hoped to use the men's drunkenness to her advantage and was counting on anyone who spotted her to be as drunk as the men sounded from overhead.

When she finally did come across food, it was unfortunately on a table next to two officers who looked as though they had seen better days. From first appearances, they looked as though they were pirates but through the dirt and chaotic exterior, she saw the remnants of officers uniforms. They appeared to be in deep discussion over ghost stories or something of the sort but were slurring their words as they spoke.

Constance stood from the small corner she had now hidden in, and watched them for nearly twenty minutes hoping that the men would stop their ranting and fall to sleep. They had a substantial amount of food and what she guessed was some sort of alcohol which at a push, she supposed she would be forced to drink. As it became more obvious that they were not falling asleep, she decided to take a chance.

Constance marched up to the two drunken officers who stared at her in shock and she carefully began to collect their uneaten food, glad that they had not gorged themselves. They were blinking their eyes rapidly and she tried to keep calm under their stares.

"Good evening gentlemen, the Captain wished to see you. He asked for you ten minutes ago and you have both kept him waiting". She sighed in false exasperation before taking the two flasks of liquid off them. They suddenly looked at each other with very worried expressions.

"Oh no, the Captain will not be best pleased". The slimmer one said anxiously as he stood up on wobbly legs.

"This is your fault" The other argued and she wanted to hit them both and tell them just to get a move on. But during their bickering, they suddenly stopped and turned their attention to herself. Constance was trying her best to step back slowly when they began to approach her.

"We haven't seen you around before". The slightly larger one said with suspicion laced in his voice.

"No… you are right". The other one agreed which almost caused them to both start a rather long conversation when she abruptly interrupted them.

"I have not seen you two either, in fact the Captain may have been asking for two other individuals instead, that I happened to presume were yourselves". She murmured. They both looked offended and began to babble for a few seconds.

"We have been part of The Queen Anne's Revenge for a while. It is you who is new here". The slimmer one accused and she gave them a thoughtful look. The name of the ship answered any questions she had regarding pirates and she cleared her voice.

"And your names?" She asked as though she was trying to remember them.

"Mullroy and Murtogg. Your name?" They asked back. She gave them a pointed look and was glad they were intoxicated enough not to question why she had taken the food.

"You do realise that you are now twenty minutes late". Constance replied, avoiding their question. They both looked at one another and she was amazed when they both ran off. Knowing that she had little time, she ran back to her original hiding spot and began to settle herself down.

She made sure to keep the food as best she could and was pleasantly surprised when one of the flasks contained water rather than rum or wine. Yet she was beginning to regret her little adventure as she was imaging the pirate officers to be telling the Captain that there was an uninvited person on board. For now, she tried to rest and allowed herself to sleep, hoping that the days would go faster and that she would be closer to finding her love.

But her sleep was not as peaceful as she expected as she was woken up some hours later by loud running sounds and the occasional banging from the opening and shutting of doors. As the noise got louder and louder she felt her back press up against the wall forcefully as though she was trying to disappear. All of a sudden, the door which was not too far from her hiding spot was opened loudly and she heard the voices of the two men she had spoken to earlier on. They were searching the room and she knew damn well she was going to get caught if she stayed there any longer. So, risking it all, she surprised the men and jumped out of the corner where barrels were stored and began to make a beeline out to the door. Her plan was pretty unsuccessful as the man who had gestured to being Mullroy suddenly grabbed her and tightened his arms around her waist.

She kicked and flailed with all her might but she couldn't get free or reach her dagger and the more she struggled the more she began to realise how much trouble she was in. She was thrown over the man's shoulder and taken down a series of corridors and for a horrible moment she thought that they were going to dump her on the top deck and she would have to fight against the crew. But they didn't, in fact as they took her up on deck, everyone around them paid them little attention and were laughing drunkenly.

She had ceased her flailing and was taking in the sight of the ship and more interestingly, the inhabitants. For such scruffily dressed people who she was certain were pirates, she was amazed at the treasures which littered the deck. There were assortments of furniture, jewels and god knows what all littered around and she was sure she had seen a few women in the corner. Constance had not had a lot of experience on a pirate ship before despite being kidnapped once and the whole affair seemed rather odd.

Mullroy and his friend Murtogg walked up a set of stairs and she was suddenly dropped ungraciously into a heap on the floor. She turned around and saw a large door next to her and she had already assumed what was happening.

"It seems like the Captain wants to see you now". They grinned and her heart almost stopped when the door behind her opened with a low creak.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I told you to bring her in". Boomed an irritated voice from behind her and she watched as the two men visibly shook. 'Ah', she thought, 'this must be the Captain'. Turning her head painfully slowly she was taken back at the appearance of the man. He had a long brown wig and a rather elegant long coat. He was obviously a pirate however, as despite the nice clothes, his face was weathered and his voice was brash. He looked down at her and she could only stare wide eyed at the imposing man. She was surprised when he offered her a hand, and she hesitantly allowed him to pull her up and gave a small squeak when he then pulled her into what she assumed was his cabin.

It was even more eccentric than the actual ship and she gasped at the assortment of treasures that lined the walls and the unusual skulls which looked so out of place. There was music being played by a small group of well-dressed men and they continued to play as she was still being led down the stairs and into the room. It was an odd situation and it made Constance feel uneasy.

"Now, I haven't much patience". He started as he went and sat in a chair behind a large desk which seemed awfully cluttered. She had noticed his wooden leg and the memory of her asking Armando about a pirate with a wooden leg flashed into her mind and it took a lot of effort to keep herself from smiling in such a serious situation. She was stood waiting for him to sit and then he began once again. "What brings you to hide on my ship?".

Constance considered her reply carefully and made eyes contact with the Captain.

"I am sorry for hiding. But I am in search for someone and this was my only opportunity to achieve my goal". She answered, hoping honesty would work. He gave her an intense look and she was amazed at the amount of emotions which could be reflected upon his face. She saw suspicion which she thought was obvious considering her situation. But she did see intrigue and she had a feeling that would help her if she needed it.

"What would be stopping me from just throwing you over then?" He asked with a smile and she swallowed hard.

"I do not wish to cause trouble and I swear I will be off your ship when you next stop. I just… I really need to find someone". She explained, her panic suddenly setting in. He seemed to consider her and they she was shocked when he laughed.

"Perhaps if you told me more about your story… that I would be inclined to let you stay. For a price". He added the end bit as an after-thought and she became very aware that she had hardly brought lots of money with her. She had given the majority to the man who had got her onboard the ship in the first place.

"What price would that be?" She asked suspiciously.

"We can decide that later. But for now, tell me more. You do not look as though you would be doing something so dangerous unless it was a last resort". He pointed out and she realised that he was quite intelligent. She nodded her head and concluded that she would not mention Armando directly, as his reputation was more than enough.

"I fell in love many years ago with a Captain of a ship and we had planned on being with each other once he had returned home. But he never returned. Many have assumed he is dead but I don't believe it. My goal is to find him and just see for myself if he is alive for if he is dead I would rather see or hear it personally than through rumours. So, I ask you Captain that if you have ever loved anyone in your life, to allow me to stay upon your vessel. I did not come here with any ill intentions and would even help out on the ship if you so wish. Just allow me to stay until the next time you reach the port and I will be gone before you know it". As she finished she noticed the musicians had stopped their playing and were giving her sympathetic glances. The Captain gave them a deadly look and seconds late the music was back. She had noticed that as she spoke about love, that a small glimmer of sadness had washed over him and had she been braver she would have asked. But right now, she was just trying to stay on the ship.

"Ah love is cruel. Since you seem as though you have no real reason apart from emotions to be upon me ship, then I will allow you to stay on one condition".

"Yes?" She asked, internally praying he wouldn't ask for anything perverse or impossible.

"You will dine with me and clean".

Constance found the offer very odd. She realised that the ship and his cabin were relatively messy but she was expecting him to have asked for something much worse. Perhaps pirates weren't as bad as she had been led to believe.

"Why?" She asked without thinking and wanted to slap herself for sounding so ungrateful.

"You are probably one of the only people on this ship who looks as though you are competent to have a conversation with. And, you could say I have grown soft in my old age". He grinned but it was not that innocent. She wondered if she accepted his offer, if she would be indebted to him. But she didn't have a lot of choice and his request was not even that bad at all.

"You have a deal Captain…" She paused not being quite sure of his name.

"Barbossa" He replied. "And your name would be?"

"Constance". He nodded his head and he gestured to one of the musicians to move and give her his chair. Once she was seated, she looked at the Captain's desk and realised that there was already food laid out and had the feeling she had interrupted him whilst he was eating. He slowly pushed a plate of grapes towards her and she took them gratefully. Captain Barbossa on the other hand appeared to be eating an apple thoughtfully as he stared at her and she lowered her eyes. Armando had a taste for apples and she had to tell herself to get a grip and not become an emotional wreck.

"You are from England" He stated out of the blue and she nodded her head as she chewed slowly on a grape.

"And yet you are unmarried" He pointed out with his mouth full and gestured to her hand. She again nodded and he placed the apple down with a soft thud.

"You can talk you know". He smiled as he leaned forwards and she swallowed her food quickly.

"Apologies. Yes, I am unmarried although I am currently engaged, hence why I'm on this journey. I do not wish to marry my fiancé and I feel my time is running out".

Captain Barbossa took another bite of his apple before speaking again.

"You seem sure that this Captain is alive. What is your plan if he is not?"

"I haven't thought that far yet". She whispered and took another bite of a ripe grape. She felt her hand go to her dagger at the idea that Armando was dead and her actions were not unnoticed by Captain Barbossa.

"That is a very charming dagger, a gift perhaps?" He asked and held his hand out expectantly. It took every bone in her body to resist the urge of running away and keeping the dagger safe but she tried to relax. Constance took the blade out from her belt and carefully passed it to Barbossa who oddly enough handled it very delicately.

"How about I hold onto this for now as insurance and you can get it back when you leave. I give ya me word". He said as he placed his hand over his chest where his heart was.

Constance knew that she had no choice but to accept and despite wanting to physically jump over the table and beat the pirate with his own leg, she gave him a tight smile and nodded, too afraid to speak.

"I am intrigued to who you are Captain". She suddenly asked as she popped another grape into her mouth. She hoped that changing the subject from herself would keep her mind from the dagger and soon enough, Captain Barbossa was talking of his achievements and how he had 10 ships in his fleet. She had the feeling he had a bit of an ego but couldn't deny that he was impressive to listen to. He did not seem as bad as she had thought, and the more he spoke the more relaxed she became in his presence.

It was only when the doors from above were smacked open very loudly that her anxiety returned. There stood was Mullroy and Murtogg. They began speaking quickly one after another about the ships in Captain Barbossa's fleet being destroyed. She had widened her eyes at this news and turned to look at the Captain only to gasp. She almost jumped out of her seat when Barbossa suddenly pulled out a gun and fired at the musicians and soon enough the room was silent. It was much better in Constance's opinion but she still felt the tension in the room, as after all, it appeared as though there was an enemy against Captain Barbossa.

"There is talk that the dead are roaming the seas". Mullroy whispered loudly and Constance would have laughed had it not been for the fearful expression on the Captain himself. She did not believe in ghosts and she gave them all odd looks. But if this news was enough to scare a pirate then she thought that she ought to be terrified.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Thank you for the amazing reviews so far! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! (Also Barbossa is probably my favourite character from the series although I put that down to him being played by Geoffrey Rush who I'm a big fan of).**

Chapter 23

"Our journey may have to be delayed momentarily". Captain Barbossa muttered as he had now placed a cloak around his coat. Constance nodded her head and found her new situation to be both bizarre and a tad bit frightening. From what she could gather, there was someone systematically destroying Capatain Barbossa's fleet and she wondered if the Royal English Navy had anything to do with it. Especially since they seemed to be harbouring a large amount of what she could only guess was stolen treasure.

She was told to stay in the Captain's Cabin and to 'not touch anything, ya hear me'. She could just about make out what Captain Barbossa was shouting from down the ship and she swore he was making the ship stop of at port. This was not what Constance had planned and when Barbossa came back in to grab a purse of money she decided to interrogate him.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Me fleet is being destroyed and the dead are walking again. I need to consult with someone to try and salvage me livelihood". He grinned at her although there was fear that flickered in his eyes.

"The dead? Is this in a metaphorical sense or…" She trailed off and was surprised when he came very close to her all of a sudden.

"Do you believe in ghost stories?" He asked back and she shook her head in reply, not feeling comfortable to be in such close contact.

"Well ya better start believing because you are now in one". He snapped at her and she watched as he hobbled away quickly. Her eyes drifted down to his wooden leg and realised that it was not wood after all. In fact, it was made of gold.

"Wait! If this is all true, then who on earth are you going to meet to sort all this out?" She shouted to his retreating figure.

"A sea-witch". He snapped back as though it was obvious and she made eye contact with the annoyed pirate. Although she would be just as annoyed if something was destroying her fleet. He must have seen her cynical expression as he gave a long sigh and as he opened the door he spoke again.

"Come 'ere. Ya can join me if you are refusing to believe me". Constance didn't know what exactly possessed her to follow him but she did. After all, she was still doubting that the dead could rise and didn't believe that sea witches were even a thing.

Before she knew it, she was off the Queen Anne's Revenge and walked with an irate Captain who kept telling her to keep up. They walked through an assortment of alleyways and what not and when an English guard appeared she was about to hide when she felt Barbossa grab her hand.

He didn't say anything and she watched as he paid the officer off who then proceeded to lead them to what she could only describe as a prison. It was dark and the door was large which made opening it a very loud task.

The room that they then entered was not what she expected and even more so was the woman who stood above a cauldron like object. She turned and gave Captain Barbossa a look which said 'really?' and he gave her a warning look whilst letting go of her hand in return. She watched as he walked in the room further than her and gestured for Constance to follow him closely.

The women who she supposed was the sea-witch was the most intriguing human she had ever met. Her appearance was what caught her attention as she had multiple painted or rather tattoo lines and shaped across her face and body. She was dressed in clothes that Constance had never seen before and she felt uncomfortable looking at the young women.

The witch did not seem to care about them both gawping at her as she was carefully filling a small cup up with a thick green liquid. Constance felt sick just looking at it and from the face that Barbossa was making she assumed that he didn't like the look of it either.

"Would you like some?" The witch asked as she gestured to the cup.

"Ah no, not for me thanking ye. This is Constance, she may like some". Captain Barbossa said with a large smile and Constance gave him a dirty look in return.

"I am fine thank you". She replied quietly and the witch shrugged her shoulders and began to drink the thick liquid. The actual act of drinking it made Constance feel worse and she had to look away for a second while the witch continued to drink.

"Constance this is Shansa. She may even help you if you ask nicely". Captain Barbossa said with a smirk.

Shansa didn't seem to care awfully and slowly placed the cup down and gave them both a glance before turning her full attention to the Captain.

"My fleet is being destroyed. I need answers". He said simply and Constance watched as Shansa began to look through a basket of what looked like live animals. She then picked up a crow and both Constance and Barbossa gave each other an odd look as Shansa began to stroke the bird. Next thing they knew, she had snapped the bird's neck and threw it into the flames of the hearth causing Constance to jump back in shock. Constance was beginning to believe that Shansa was either just a very odd women or an actual witch and at the moment she was more inclined to believe the former.

Shansa suddenly turned and looked at the Captain and he stepped back slightly in response.

"The dead have taken command of the sea. They're searching for a girl, a pearl and a sparrow". Shansa said, her eyes glancing over at Constance who felt unnerved by the other woman. "But they may be searching for a different girl than I first thought". Shansa continued thoughtfully whilst looking straight at Constance.

"Jack then". Barbossa sighed with exasperation ignoring the second part of what Shansa had said. Constance had the distinct feeling that the Captain was well acquainted with this Jack person and judging by his response, he assumed that they were not exactly the best of friends.

"You will need his compass". Shansa began and Constance swore that Barbossa rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'don't we always' under his breath.

"And do ye have any idea of where this compass is?" Barbossa asked with a tired expression as though he was resigned to finding it. But Shansa smirked and from behind her she pulled out a black compass and Constance gasped. She had seen that compass years and years ago when she was upon the pirate ship which kidnapped her. She had not even given it a thought until that day and her reaction was not unnoticed by Barbossa.

"You have seen this before?" He asked surprised as he took it from Shansa.

"Yes… A very long time ago. Why is it so special?" She asked back, wondering if she had missed something.

"It shows what the heart desires". Shansa whispered to her and she suddenly stepped closer to Constance. Constance managed to stay put, not wanting to be pushed back into the baskets of god knows what.

"Captain you should keep her near, the deadd will not hurt this one". Shansa said softly and then stopped staring at Constance. "Now I wish to speak to you privately Captain, if that would be allowed".

Constance looked over at Captain Barbossa who gestured for her to wait outside and she was sure he was looking at her oddly but she tried to ignore it. She was still very confused by what was happening and had no idea why the dead would not want to harm her.

She waited outside and began to think through everything. So far, she had come to the conclusion that this whole dead men walking business was either true or just some complex pirate ghost story. She decided that for the moment she would just go along with it all and she was in fact starting to believe that Shansa was a witch. The compass was also a very intriguing notion and the woman's words rang in her ears. If it did in fact show what the heart wanted the most, then she was sure it would show her to Armando. But when she had last looked at it, it had just circled around as though it was broke. She wondered if she had not known what she truly wanted but shook her head. Constance was about to consider taking the compass when Captain Barbossa returned through the door and told her to walk with him.

"So you really believe that the dead are back?" She asked Barbossa who sighed next to her.

"Ya. Three of my ships have been destroyed and each one has left one man alive. All three men have spoken of the same tale, a tale that does not sit well with myself. Now, you on the other hand look as though you may be of some help afterwards". He said as they walked through the dark alleyways. She watched as rats ran under their feet and she thought the air had gone awfully cold. Perhaps there was some truth in the tales after all.

"Why would that be?" She asked wondering why the dead did not care to hurt her.

"I have an inkling but for now I will keep that to me self. For the meantime, I hope you don't mind a slight detour". He said and Constance began to see the ship up ahead.

"And the compass? Does it really show what the heart desires the most?" She asked hopefully. Barbossa grinned even more than usual and she was slightly put off by his behaviour.

"That it does. In fact, we are counting on it and it just so happens that you will be very helpful". He replied. She didn't like what he said and was more confused by his outburst.

"How can I help?"

"You will just hold onto it and direct us, now stop asking questions". He said as they finally reached the ship again. They were climbing up the steps and had got onboard when she spoke again.

"So what is your plan?" She asked, slightly out of breath from all the walking. Barbossa straightened himself up and despite not wanting to hear her question him anymore, he replied without blinking.

"We are to make a deal with the dead".


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Chapter 24

Constance stared at the compass in her hand for the hundredth time. For the majority of the night, Constance had been made by Captain Barbossa to keep her hands on the compass and give directions to the pirate who was controlling the wheel. She had questioned the Captain many times before he went back into his cabin and he still would not explain why she was made to hold the damn compass.

The compass however, was doing its job and was leading them somewhere at least. It was that or they had all gone mad and were following a faulty compass. She was beginning to get a bad feeling about all this and she looked up from where she had been sat down to observe the sun beginning to rise. She felt her eyes close as she yawned but was jolted awake by the man known as Mullroy nudging her foot.

"Don't go falling asleep on the job, the Captain said that he will be coming to see you shortly".

"What is the actual purpose of me holding this? Surely what my heart desires is different to that of the Captain". She replied in exasperation. Standing up slowly and stretching her aching limbs, Constance was about to shut the compass when the sound of Captain Barbossa's golden leg caught her attention. She watched as he came up the stairs rather jovial looking and she gave him a dirty look wondering if he had managed to sleep that night.

"Ah! What a beautiful morning". Captain Barbossa laughed and she swore he was just trying to goad her. She was about to throw the compass at his head when all of a sudden Murtogg who had not been with his usual companion Mullroy, came running towards them with a telescope.

"A ship Captain!" He shouted desperately and Constance felt all her tiredness disappear as fear ran through her veins. Despite still not being totally sure of the whole ghost stories situation, she didn't really want to be proven wrong.

Captain Barbossa grabbed the telescope off the man and looked through it calmly. She squinted her eyes and sure enough there was indeed a ship but it was relatively far away.

"The English Royal Navy". Captain Barbossa muttered and almost threw the telescope at Murtogg in exasperation. She felt her shoulders drop a fraction with relief and carefully opened the compass again to see that the arrow was now pointing in a similar direction as the Royal naval ship. She showed Captain Barbossa and he seemed to be in deep thought. All of a sudden, he began to order his men about loudly and Constance had to quickly stand near the wheel before being trampled by what she thought was a stampede of very ill-mannered pirates.

She watched as Captain Barbossa pushed the pirate who had been steering the wheel out of the way and she nearly fell over as the ship turned all of a sudden and began to pick up speed.

"What are you doing?" She shouted at Barbossa above the loud noises of the crew and the sea. He managed to pull her closer so that she was holding onto the wheel and his eyes were looking at the compass.

"We are following the compass!" He shouted back. "Is it still pointed in that direction?" He asked loudly and she nodded back in reply.

"Yes! But surely if these dead men are destroying your fleet, wouldn't it be wise to go into the other direction?" She asked back, her arm suddenly grabbing the arm of Captain Barbossa who gave her a pointed look in return.

"You can't make a deal by running away from those you wish to make a deal with". He replied and all of a sudden he began barking orders to his crew causing them to bustle around again, but this time the ship seemed to calm down. They were quite near the Royal Naval Ship now and by close, she could make it out far more clearly. The officers on the Royal Naval ship looked a tad bit chaotic and they seemed to be closing the gap between The Queen Anne's Revenge and themselves at a frightening speed. Captain Barbossa noticed this and she gave a cry of alarm when he grabbed her closer and put her hand on the wheel, allowing her other hand to hold the compass.

"Keep hold". He snapped and she gave him a panicked look as he pulled out the telescope from inside his pocket and he became very still.

"They are being chased". He murmured and Constance grabbed the wheel tightly whilst glancing down the compass which was now completely still and pointing in the direction of the Royal Naval Ship. She looked back up and was in shock when what looked liked a dark shadow appeared behind the Naval Ship which was now so close she could see the officer's faces. They were desperate and they didn't seem to care that they were most likely going to collide with The Queen Anne's Revenge.

Barbossa suddenly grabbed the wheel from her, causing her to stumble back and turned the ship forcefully whilst the crew managed to keep up with the cascade of orders that he was shouting. The ship managed to barely avoid the English one and she gave a sigh of relief. But as the naval ship went past, there was nothing following it and both her and Barbossa gave each other a strange look. Captain Barbossa hobbled over to her and she showed him the compass which was now spinning chaotically.

"Maybe it's broken?" She offered and Captain Barbossa shook his head quickly before watching the naval ship get further and further away.

"No…" He replied but was stopped when the crew began to shout for the Captain to look. Glancing in the direction that the crew were pointing at, Constance stumbled back as there was a series of bangs and screams coming from the naval ship. A dark mist had surrounded it and the shouts of pure terror were soul destroying to hear.

"I think we may have found the dead Captain". Murtogg laughed nervously, causing Barbossa to give him an annoyed look. Constance couldn't keep her eyes off the scene which was unfolding as it looked as though the crew had resorted to shooting whatever had attacked them as the odd flash could be seen through the smoke. She grabbed the compass closely against her chest and turned to the Captain with frantic eyes.

"Ok, so now that you have found them, what is your plan?" She asked hoping to god he had one. He began to walk down the ship and she heard him ordering his crew to remain still and to not move unless he told them so. He then walked back towards Constance and gave her a very serious look.

"Now ye listen to me. Hide in me cabin and whatever you hear, do not come out. Only come out on my orders". He demanded and she nodded her head, deciding that she wanted to survive this whole ordeal.

"May I ask, why will they not hurt me?" She asked hoping to finally solve that mystery, as so far she had been made to look after the compass and from how Barbossa treated her, she gathered that she may have been pretty significant in his plan.

"You will find out in a few moments, now go and hide". He snapped and she ran down the stairs towards his cabin, but not before looking one last time at the English Royal Naval ship which looked as though it had been completely destroyed. However, her eyes moved from the amount of debris littering the water to the silhouette of a large ship emerging out of the mist. Not wanting to stay around, she opened the Captain's door and looked around frantically for a sufficient hiding space.

She felt her heart rate increase as she heard what she thought was Barbossa telling everyone to remain calm and quickly decided to hide underneath the Captain's large eccentric desk.

With her eyes glued on the compass she watched as it spun around again and suddenly stopped, its arrow pointing in a particular direction. Holding her breath, there was a series of loud thuds from above and outside the cabin and it sounded as though people were jumping.

The air had gone icy thin and there was hardly any noise on the usual lively ship. Closing her eyes, she tried to tell herself it was all going to be ok. But then she heard a loud thump as though someone had stamped something hard into the wood. The odd noise was quickly replaced by what sounded like a cry and she placed her empty hand over her mouth to stop herself from making any noise. This series of events repeated itself until the thuds were being repeated even faster. The shouts and screams followed by a soft bang were followed shortly after and she could only assume that some members of the eccentric crew were most likely dead.

The voice of Captain Barbossa was awfully quiet and she guessed he was at the other side of the ship but she could also hear another voice which sounded hollow. But the distance was too far and she could barely make out what was being said. She looked down at the compass hoping to see it in the same position but to her shock it was swaying ever so slightly. As though it was imitating someone's walk.

As the compass moved, she began to hear something scraping across the deck and it was followed by footsteps which began to get increasingly louder. Her heart beat faster as the noise became inevitably louder. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to god it was all a horrible dream. But as she closed her eyes she imagined Armando and hoped that she would live through this to see him again. As although she had been told that the dead did not want to hurt her, just the idea of the dead coming near her was enough to terrify her.

Abruptly the doors to the cabin behind her were slammed open and Constance tried her best to not jump and make herself known. The air had gone even colder and she watched as her hair on her arms all stood on end. Looking down at the compass she watched with wide eyes as the pointer began to agonisingly turn as though it was following the person who she could here walking around the cabin. The sound of metal scarping the floor caused her to wince and she was sure that she would die from shock at this rate.

The compass then turned and she looked at it with despair as the pointer was moving so that it was following the footsteps that were coming around the desk. She bit her tongue harshly and tasted blood when a bang came from above her as though a hand had been placed on the desk. Staying as still as she had ever been in her life, Constance looked away from the compass and watched as something began to appear from the opening of the desk in which she was hiding in.

Her mouth opened to release a silent scream as she watched with absolute terror as long black hair became visible from above. It was as though it was in liquid by the way it moved and she felt herself mover further back into the wall of the desk. She had no idea what to do but all she could do was stare at the scene which was unfolding.

Looking down quickly she glanced at the compass and observed as the arrow was now pointing directly in front of her and as Constance looked up again, her eyes met with a very familiar set of dark eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- FINALLY IT'S HERE hahaha. Thank you all for the amazing reviews and I hope this chapter is as good as you guys expect. This took me a while due to being indecisive over how to approach the subject but I did get there eventually. Enjoy this long chapter!**

Chapter 25

Her heart stopped.

"Armando…" She whispered brokenly, her voice cracking.

Constance suddenly scrambled under the desk and crawled until she was as far away as possible from her love. She squeezed her eyes shut as she allowed her body to fall against the wall of the ship and just prayed that this situation was not happening. But the sound of movement following her was very real. She found it very hard to breathe and when she turned to finally look at what she had been searching for, she released a terrified sob.

There stood Captain Salazar. The man she had fallen so helplessly in love with. But he was a shadow of the man she had known. As though she was in a nightmare, she took in his appearance through watery eyes. His once pristine naval uniform was tattered and darkened. His rapier looked as though it had rusted and he seemed to be using some sort of cane to help him walk.

But this was nothing in compassion to his face which to Constance's dismay was half missing and looked as though it was cracked like a mirror. His hair was flowing around him as though suspended in water and the entire sight was too much to behold. Shutting her eyes again, it all made sense, the compass and how Captain Barbossa had treated her. She wished she had known sooner just to mentally prepare herself for the hell which she had just been thrown into. But she knew deep down that not even a lifetime could prepare her for this. From not believing in ghosts to being confronted by the ghost of her love was too much to bare and she was struggling to breathe, as panic was rising through her chest as she was beginning to comprehend everything.

Constance didn't know how on earth to feel. Of course, there was relief flowing through her as after so long he was now in front of her. But in the most agonising way, he was not. The idea that he was dead and was now this supernatural creature was horrifying to Constance. Not because she didn't love him, as even in this monstrous form her love remained strong. She was in despair because after all this time he had been dead. Something she had spent years denying.

He seemed shocked to see her and opening her eyes, she watched as he blinked his eyes rapidly and cocked his head a few times to look at her. She hoped that he could remember her and was taken back at how even his characteristics had changed. The way he moved was almost reptilian rather than smooth and with all the courage that she had, she stood up on shaky legs, grasping the compass in her hand tightly.

He proceeded to move forward until they were only inches apart and she shook as she observed the dark black liquid run down his chin from his half open mouth.

"Constance?" Captain Salazar questioned. His voice was hollow and almost empty. It was nothing like the soothing rich voice he had before and she could only nod her head in reply. He went to move his hand which was hold of the rapier near her and she felt herself flinch. She gave him a look which told him she didn't mean to flinch and allowed him to very carefully run his finger over her cheek. The sensation was odd and his flesh was so cold that all her hairs were standing on edge.

As he seemed in slight shock, Constance had managed to stop her sobbing and very gently stepped even closer to the Captain. She was so close that she could feel his hair brush against her face which left an odd tickling sensation.

"How did you get here?" He asked quietly, his eyes locked onto her own sad ones. She watched as a glimpse of his old self was reflected through his dark eyes and she took a shuddering breath.

"I came to find you". She whispered back, wishing so much that this was a dream that she would wake from. For nine years she had waited and waited. She had never married or had children. She had never been able to settle down and be truly happy. And this was all because her heart craved her Captain so much.

She was about to speak again when he suddenly stepped back and looked away from her. His hair hypnotically swaying with the movement of his body.

"You need to go back to land". His hollow voice echoed and Constance gave him a confused look. Despite probably never being able to come to terms that Armando was dead, she felt her back straighten and wiped her teary eyes. She was not going to leave him now. After all, the last time she left him he went and got himself killed and turned into the ghost like creature she now had standing before her. She couldn't even comprehend what else would happen if she left.

"No. I have never given up on you and I will be damned if I do now. Please, don't push me away". She said desperately and very cautiously she approached his figure which seemed to be deep in thought. He didn't move when she managed to face him and she watched the black liquid gradually dripped against the wooden floor. He didn't react at first but his eyes were looking at her own. They seemed to hold so much anguish and she felt her already broken heart break more for the Captain.

Constance gave a loud squeak of surprise when his arm wrapped around her slender frame and she was pulled against his own freezing body.

"You should forget me Constance". His voice rumbled and she shook her head softly. Despite his words she saw a deep longing in his eyes and knew he didn't mean it.

"Have you ever forgotten about me?"

"Never".

She felt her eyes roam around his face and she was entranced by the cracks that were spread through his pale skin. He was still handsome despite all of it and she allowed herself to give a small smile as it had been so long since she had been in contact with him. Even if their current situation was far from ideal, she tried to stay positive and was now more than ever determined with being with him.

"I never got a chance to tell you how much I loved you". Constance spoke softly and watched as his face inched even closer to her own. His eyes flickered down to her chest for a moment and she watched as a small smile graced his lips.

"You are wearing my shirt". He pointed out and she nodded her head enthusiastically, glad that his memory had not been impaired with whatever curse had corrupted his body.

"It still fits". She replied smiling and very gently she felt him place his lips against her cheek. It was as though a feather had brushed against her skin and he gave her a sad smile as he used his thumb to suddenly rub away the residue of the oil like liquid on her cheek. She was about to say something when he all of a sudden cocked his head towards the door and all warmth that had been in his eyes had disappeared instantly. She felt his arm tighten around her waist and he seemed to be thinking.

"You shall join us for the meantime". He murmured to himself more than to Constance and she nodded in reply, not sure what he meant by us. But as he released her waist and took her hand, placing it around his arm, she was directed towards the door and saw several other ghost-like figures.

She tried not to gasp or make any sound as she realised that the whole crew of the Silent Mary were damned like their Captain.

The walk down the ship was an experience that Constance would never forget and she was surprised that Armando allowed her to walk with him so familiarly. He did not seem to care about the looks she was receiving from the pirates. She was focused on looking around at the crew and she spotted what looked like the remains of Magda standing near the body of a now deceased pirate. She was taken back by how much worse the crew appeared and felt that as monstrous as Armando now currently looked, at least he resembled some sort of past him. The crew on the other hand looked as though they had been on the worst of whatever had happened to them as they had complete sections of their bodies missing. She almost cried when she spotted Santos who was missing half of his face.

Armando noticed her discomfort and pulled her a long a tad forcefully, causing his rapier to scrape against the ground in a fashion that would cause one to wince.

Constance stopped looking at the crew and instead began to focus on the front of the ship where she could see the figure of Barbossa watching them approach. But her eyes began to widen and not at the ever so slightly smug look of Barbossa, instead she could see the Silent Mary which had risen as though it was a rib cage and was hovering over the Queen Anne's Revenge in a morbid fashion.

When they finally reached the front, Armando very gently released her arm and she wondered how odd it must have appeared to see a man who looked so frightening to treat her with respect. The words of the sea-witch rang through her mind and she supposed she was true after all, as the crew of the Silent Mary would never harm her intentionally. Or so she hoped as Constance was beginning to realise how much humanity that Armando may have lost.

Barbossa smiled at Captain Salazar and gestured for Constance to give him the compass which she did although a bit hesitantly. She watched as Captain Salazar cocked his head at Captain Barbossa and he seemed to be debating on what to do.

"See, I kept my word. The compass is in my position and the girl has been kept safe. So, my intentions are strictly honourable". Barbossa grinned although Constance could detect fear in his eyes. He seemed fearful of Captain Salazar and she would not be surprised if he had known of the Spaniard who was responsible for so many deaths by repuatation.

Captain Salazar cocked his head once more and watched the compass which was swinging slowly on the chain. He moved all of a sudden in a shark like fashion and Constance moved quickly to avoid getting slapped by his hair. She secretly wondered if she could try and tie it up but told herself off for thinking about such trivial things in such a serious situation.

"So, you can find me the sparrow". Captain's Salazar's hollow voice echoed and Barbossa nodded his head in reply.

"I can. Jack is heading for the Trident of Poseidon". Barbossa explained and Constance gave him an odd look wondering what the hell everyone was going on about. She was about to ask when Captain Salazar raised his hand at her and she gave him an even more pointed look. In return, he gave her a pleading look as though to ask her not to start asking questions now.

"The trident will not save him. My crew will destroy him…and all that he cares for". Captain Salazar then spat and Constance stepped back at the acidity of his tone. As he spoke, the black liquid trickled down his chin and he looked as though he did not notice anymore. She would have to ask him about that sometime. But for the moment she was interested to why he hated this Jack fellow so much and what the whole trident business was.

Barbossa had also stepped back in an attempt to avoid the mad ghost's wrath. Captain Salazar had suddenly stepped very close to Captain Barbossa and even Constance felt uncomfortable watching the whole affair take place.

"I give ye me word. I will find ye Jack by the morning and if I happen to fail, you make take me life". Barbossa bowed. Constance felt like she was ten steps behind everyone and wished that she had the smallest idea of what was going on.

"We have a deal". Captain Salazar snapped and seconds later she watched as he began to bang his rapier several times upon the wood of the ship at a rapid pace. Looking around, she watched as the Silent Mary crew began to slaughter several pirates and she gave Armando a desperate look hoping that he would stop his barbaric acts but he seemed to not care at all. She understood he hated pirates but as she looked away, her eyes managed to observe the last remnants of the English Royal Naval ship which was now sinking to the bottom of the sea.

She realised that this was a main difference between the man she fell in love with and the man who was now grinning at the sight of the dead bodies littering the floor. He was honourable when he was alive and would only kill those he believed were pirates. In his eyes, she understood he saw himself as administering some sort of justice, most likely sparked by his father and grandfather being murdered by pirates. But what he was doing now was no longer justice, it was evil and that was a hard thought to swallow. To her, for the past nine years, she had remembered him as a noble man who would be her hero in an almost fanciful way. But now he was becoming the villain, a thought she had never comprehended before.

Her thoughts were broken when Armando had abruptly taken her arm and pulled her closely. He then snapped some orders at his crew in his native tongue and she saw Lieutenant Lesaro for the first time as he emerged from around a large mast. He looked as though his face had been cracked like a mirror and she gave him a sympathetic look to which he gave her a bored one in return. 'Perhaps some things don't change after all' she thought and focused her attention back on Armando.

"You shall come with me". Captain Salazar murmured to her and she nodded her head deciding that after watching men die she wasn't exactly going to argue with the temperamental dead man. She wondered how the hell they were supposed to get back on the Silent Mary as it was half way up in the air. More so she was confused as to how damaged the Silent Mary was and hoped that when she was on it, she wouldn't fall through a hole and end up dying in an ironic turn of events.

"I will return in a few hours, you better hope that you know where Sparrow is before sunrise". Captain Salazar hissed at Captain Barbossa who looked less cocky than usual. Then, Captain Salazar tightened his arm around her waist and she automatically wrapped her hands around his neck as her chest was pushed against his own. They made eye contact and there looked as though there was a storm brewing in his eyes. It was mixture of pain, rage and…love. It looked as though there were remnants of humanity behind those eyes and she had been looking at them so deeply that she gave a loud scream when all of a sudden, she felt the floor from beneath her feet disappear.

A breeze flushed against her face and she buried her face against his uniform not caring what it looked like. She had no idea what was happening but she knew she was not enjoying it. The floor was back beneath her feet quite soon and she felt her limbs shake as she finally looked.

She was standing, or rather being held up by Armando, on the Silent Mary and she watched as the ship groaned and began to lower itself back into the water. Her eyes were wide and she wished for the hundredth time in the past hour that the whole thing was a dream.

"We have much to discuss". Armando sighed and she was surprised at the tiredness which laced his empty voice.

Constance nodded in agreement and just as she was going to speak, a sudden darkness started to cover her eyes. She felt Armando pull her against him and he seemed to be saying her name but it all sounded as though she was underwater. Her last conscious thought was hoping that she was finally waking up. Waking up from the nightmare she had found herself in.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter as the feedback was really positive and great to read. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!**

Chapter 26

"Constance… wake up my dear….".

The voice was deep and thick in Constance's ear and she smiled softly as the Spanish accent soothed her. Her eyes fluttered open and for a brief few seconds she believed that she was on board the Silent Mary with her love. But as her vision cleared she felt everything suddenly hit her. Indeed, she was on board the Silent Mary and she was also with her love, but it was not how she had always imagined it.

Armando was knelt down and cocking his head almost mechanically at her as he was trying to wake her. She jolted up and remained as calm as possible as she watched his hair gently sway as though it was perpetually trapped under water.

"How long was I out?" She asked quietly, her voice hoarse.

"Not too long". Armando replied as he straightened himself to his full height and walked away, slightly dragging his foot towards the remains of his desk. Constance began to take in her surroundings and was saddened to observe how much the Silent Mary had deteriorated from a once proud ship to the twisted skeletal frame which was now before her. The sight of the Silent Mary caused Constance to carefully stand and walk towards Armando who was now stood over the half-destroyed desk, its map fragmented almost like the man himself.

"How did this happen?" She whispered, fighting back tears. Constance grabbed his sleeve and forced the shadow of the man she had fallen so hard in love with to face her. His eyes were almost a window to his soul and the pain which she could see reflected in them was staggering. He gave a tired sigh and she gave him an encouraging smile, hoping he would be able to explain.

"We had nearly been successful in eradicating the plague of the pirates on the seas. In fact, we had destroyed several vessels but one, just one was getting away". He growled and she moved away when he suddenly jolted away, his hair moving in a mesmerising fashion behind him. She was not used to this anger that was radiating from him and told herself to try and not fear him. Despite his appearance it was still the man she fell in love with. He looked as though he was trying to collect himself and she watched as he slowly turned and faced her once again. She supposed she would have to get used to his new behaviour and his mannerisms.

"We chased the ship, the Wicked Wench, but in the final moments, those pirates managed to throw ropes around the reefs and turn the ship around at the last minute. We could not have possibly have attempted a similar manoeuvre in the time available and in an attempt to avoid a major collision, I made the decision to keep on course into uncharted waters". As she spoke, his jaw clenched and the dark black liquid seeped through his teeth. The rage which was brewing in his eyes was both terrifying and magnificent to behold. Constance tentatively touched his arm, hoping to bring him back to reality and was amazed when his eyes locked onto hers and she saw a glimmer of humanity return.

"Due to not knowing the waters, we soon collided with rocks within the Devil's Triangle. The hit was enough to cause an explosion so big that I can still feel the heat of it brushing against my face. The next moments were a blur and I can only recall certain bits as they are fragmented but through all the chaos I believe I tried to escape. All I can remember was pain so agonising however, and it came from my head". He said as he gestured to the park of his face that was missing and cracked. "And that is all. We were then dead and trapped in that god forsaken triangle for years". He growled and Constance felt her heart break for him.

Without thinking, she pulled him closer and gave him a long hug. He didn't react at first but eventually she felt his arms wrap around her slender frame. She felt one of his hands delicately bury itself into her hair and she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt not to cry at his tale. He pulled back slowly, and very gently tipped her chin up so that her eyes were locked onto his own.

"I longed for you Constance. I thought of you in any spare moments I had, for you were the light in the eternal darkness which I had been entrapped in". Armando rasped out and she felt her heart flutter at his words, his appearance no longer shocking her. But then any kindness disappeared from his eyes and an almost demented look fell across his face.

"But I spent the majority of my time thinking about Sparrow". He hissed and turned away once again leaving Constance to feel cold. "The young pirate had mocked me and had caused my death. He took everything from me and now he must pay. He had the gall to shout at me that I may surrender to him and I will never forget his arrogance from the crow's nest, and from that day on I have vowed to kill the sparrow. And now I am free, I will see to it that he suffers as much as I have". As he finished speaking, Armando stabbed his rapier into the already decaying wood of the ship causing Constance to cower back ever so slightly.

She didn't really know how to feel about her situation. A large part of her was sympathetic to her love as he had been a victim of a curse so evil that she wouldn't even wish it upon her worst enemy. But it had left him as not the same man she had fallen for. She would catch glimpses of the Armando she fell in love with but his obsession for killing pirates was now stronger than ever and the passion he spoke about this Jack fellow was almost insane. She didn't know if she was a tad jealous at the thought that Armando had not thought of her as much as he had been thinking about Sparrow but she supposed that his rage towards the man was logical. After all, he had been a prisoner to a curse for nine years of his life and being trapped with your own thoughts was the equivalent of being trapped with your own demons in a personalised hell.

"Armanda, I can understand your hatred-". She began but was cut off by his loud hollow voice.

"No, no no. You do not. You cannot". He snapped and Constance tried her best not to glare at him. Taking a deep breath at the irritated ghost Captain, she rephrased her wording.

"Ok, so perhaps I cannot truly understand. But let me ask you this Armando, why on earth have you been killing those who are not pirates? This curse could not have made you do that. You have to try and remember who you were. It will end up destroying you!" She shouted the last part and she felt sick thinking about the idea that she may lose him in a totally different way. It was one thing to lose someone to death, but to lose someone due to them changing into a completely different person was awful. She would stand by him, that she knew, but she could not stand and watch him become a monster. Because deep down she knew that he was not a monster and that if anyone could save him, it was looking like it had to be her.

He did not reply at first and for a brief second, she wondered if she had already lost the man she loved and was about to be on the receiving end of his rapier. But very slowly her turned and his face was a mixture of shock and despair. She very carefully approached him and gently placed her hands on his face. She wondered if he may not have been totally in control of his actions after all and perhaps it was the curse which had caused his mentality to change so drastically.

"This is not you Armando. This is not what you stand for". She whispered and watched as the same black liquid which flowed from his mouth cascaded down his cheeks. His black tears wet her hand, and she was about to wipe them away when all of a sudden, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was slightly shocked at his action, believing that he had almost lost all humanity and she felt him press his face against her stomach. He seemed to be distressed and Constance tried to soothe him by whispering kind words and running her hand through his hair.

She was determined not to give up on him and was glad that he seemed to be acknowledging his actions. But all too quickly, he composed himself and stood up to his full height, towering over her. He took a deep breath and his expression was back to its usual stern look. She wondered if she had just imagined the last few moments but the dark black liquid on her shirt confirmed that it did indeed happen.

"That will not happen again". He murmured and Constance began to realise how confused he was emotionally. She could tell that his human side was fighting almost desperately to get through but whatever had possessed the crew was keeping it locked up. She nodded her head knowing that she would never speak of the moment again but also knowing that it was crucial to his humanity.

"Armando, why don't you sleep? I can keep a look out for you". She suggested not wanting to ask any more questions concerning the curse as it seemed to have been so far, a rather harrowing experience. He gave her a look which made her furrow her brow in response.

"Constance, I am dead. I cannot eat, sleep or feel. I am tired but cannot rest. I am thirsty but cannot quench my thirst. I am.." He stopped and she very slowly pulled him closer to herself.

"Sit with me for a moment then. Can I ask you one last question however?"

"What is it?"

"Can you still feel love?" She asked, her eyes never leaving his own. He didn't react at first and only moved his head slightly. But then he closed the gap between them and his lips were barely an inch away from her own.

"As much as I feel pain". He replied, his accent thick and voice empty. She was about to reply when a sudden knock at the door interrupted them.

Very slowly, they watched as Lieutenant Lesaro walked through the door causing Constance to open her mouth in surprise and she watched as through the cracks of wood, Constance began to see some form of light trickle down.

"It is getting closer to the morning Captain". Lesaro smirked and Constance felt her back stiffen knowing that Armando would not think twice about killing Captain Barbossa. She was about to say something when Armando spoke quickly in Spanish and Lesaro nodded eagerly.

"Looks like the sparrow is harder to catch than I first imagined ". Armando smiled at her although it seemed forced causing Constance to grimace at the thought of the upcoming events.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 27

Somehow Constance had managed to persuade Armando to let her join him on The Queen Anne's Revenge. After yet another terrifying experience of having her feet removed from the safety of the floor and being flown to the ship, Constance was worried about what would happen.

From the past few hours of being back in Armando's company, she was afraid that she may have lost him slightly. He was far more temperamental and seemed to have only one thing on his mind, and it definitely wasn't her. Not that she was overly jealous, it was just a hard idea to accept that after nine years of looking for him, he had not been doing the same, although she knew that he was trapped and couldn't have looked for her even if he wanted to. But she knew very well who he was looking for and his obsession was disturbing her.

She stood and watched as he seethed at Barbossa who looked as though he wished he was anywhere but in the presence of the moody Spaniard.

"Where is the Sparrow. For your cordial intent will no longer save you". Captain Salazar hissed, his hair whipping around him like seaweed as he moved almost in a snake like fashion. It was one of the main changes that Constance had come to recognise and wondered if the curse had not just altered his appearance but his mind and mannerisms as well. He had once stood so tall and proud but the way his back hunched and his head moved in jerked motions was both mesmerising and strange to behold.

Captain Barbossa looked as though he was trying to stay calm and Constance watched a glimmer of his teeth appear from behind his teeth and wondered what the crafty pirate had planned.

"Ay, but as you can see it is not yet dawn and therefore our deal has not been completed yet. Allow me till dawn Captain and then ye will have your way". Barbossa smiled, his loophole being a saving grace. Constance watched as Captain Salazar's hand tightened around his rusty rapier and she was worried that he was going to impale the cocky pirate with it. But instead he clenched his jaw and much to her surprise, he began to tell Barbossa the tale of how he met Jack Sparrow and how he ended up in this situation. His voice was filled with rage despite it sounding so hollow and Constance didn't think she could quite handle listening to it again for she hated to see him distressed or annoyed. In this case it was the latter.

Slowly, Constance walked away. She had seen the crew of the Silent Mary on board The Queen Anne's Revenge and was sure that she had seen Santos and Magda. She didn't have to look far as they were taunting some frightened looking pirates causing Constance to furrow her brow at them. She realised they were messing with Murtogg and Mullroy. Sighing, she approached them and tried to gain the ghosts attention. They almost instantly stopped what they were doing and she allowed herself to observe them properly.

They looked as though they had been killed in a pretty horrific way and that thought caused her eyes to burn with unshed tears. It was still a hard thought to stomach knowing that the people she had spent so long thinking of were dead but she tried to remind herself that at least she had another chance of being with them and perhaps even helping them.

"Long time no see". She whispered and she watched as Santos gestured for the two pirates to scurry away. The ghosts approached her and she saw a flicker of sadness in their eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit". Santos said giving her a small smile and Constance smiled back, wishing that the atmosphere between them was not so awkward. It was odd seeing them again and like her dear Captain, even their behaviour had seemed to have been corrupted. In her time with them, they had never seemed to be unnecessarily cruel and she was beginning to damn Sparrow herself for causing these people who were once honourable to be so different.

"I would say the same about you both". She laughed in reply but her joke was not greeted with mirth, instead they gave her very cold looks and she felt her laughter dwindle and become nervous.

"Sorry, that was quite rude wasn't it. I have heard what happened to you. I don't really know what to say". She spoke quickly and felt herself step back when Magda approached her.

"There is nothing to say. But I am interested in how you have been" He said and Constance gave him a small smile, thankful that he was trying to initiate normal conversation.

"Lonely I suppose. I have spent years looking for the Captain and here I am. Nothing particularly exciting has occurred". She replied, her mind trying to push back the memories of her parents and her fiancé who haunted her dreams. She shook her head to clear he mind and gave them both a small awkward wave and gestured to them that she should be on her way.

As she walked away, she felt her heart sink a little. She had perhaps been naïve thinking that everyone would be happy to see her or even be free. They were all obsessed with the same thing and it had completely changed them all. Of course, they had some humanity left but it was hard to see at times. She sighed as she approached Armando who was walking away from Captain Barbossa. They passed one another and she wanted to snap at him when he completely ignored her and began to ramble in his native tongue to some of his crew, one which was Lesaro.

She was going to just sit on the side of the ship and wait till it all blew over but suddenly remembered that Captain Barbossa had her silver dagger. She quickly made her way to him and tried to discreetly talk to him without arousing any suspicion. The last thing she needed was Armando believing she was best friends with pirates. Considering the nature of her dead lover, she could quite easily see herself on the receiving end of his blade and him only realising what he had done moments later. That dark thought caused a shiver run through her body and she realised how unpredictable he now was. It was rather terrifying to think that Armando could be completely consumed by the curse and not even acknowledge his actions. After all, he had already killed the Royal Navy and non-pirates so his morals were beginning to deteriorate.

Very slowly, she turned her head to Barbossa and began to speak.

"I need my dagger back". She whispered.

"And I'd like my fleet back". He replied, his eyes flickering to her hair which had been beaten by the sea wind and was now nearly resembling Captain Salazar's. Constance clenched her jaw at his response and noticed his eyes roam over her hair, causing her to attempt to get it back under control.

"Look, I know that you think I'm with the ghosts over there. And from what you know already, then yes you are correct I am with them. But they are not the same people I once knew and I am determined to fix this. I need my dagger back and you need to tell me what all this trident business is". She demanded. When she got no reply, she sighed and tried to keep her head straight ahead so that the crew of the Silent Mary would not be suspicious of her actions.

"I don't want any more unnecessary deaths and I do not share the same ideology as Captain Salazar. You could have quite easily killed me or given me to the crew when you found me, but you didn't. For that reason, despite the fact that I know you knew that Captain Salazar was the man I loved and were willing to use that fact, I don't think you deserve to die. So please, can you give me my dagger back?" She asked desperately, hoping that her voice had stayed quiet.

"The Trident of Poseidon holds power which is unimaginable. Particularly, it has been said to break any curse of the sea". Captain explained quietly, ignoring her demand for the dagger and Constance's eyes widened at the new information.

"And Jack is heading for this?" She asked, louder than she expected.

"Ay, whoever has the trident controls the sea", He murmured thoughtfully and she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him. She was about to say something when he stealthy passed her the dagger so quickly that she almost dropped it. She was surprised that he had given it her back and she was about to question him when he gave her a smile and a wink causing her to wonder what he was planning.

"Speaking of Jack". Captain Barbossa grinned and Constance hurriedly shoved the dagger into her belt and looked up to see a small dark speck in the distance that she assumed was a boat. And there just beyond the ship was the sunrise just peaking over the sea. She quickly glanced at Barbossa who was now looking at the Compass so smugly in his hands and she couldn't help but smile at the crafty older pirate.

Her small moment of joy was interrupted by the sound of scraping from behind her and she didn't need to turn to know who was there. She watched as Barbossa bowed to him in an almost mocking fashion and he gestured to the ship in the distance. She looked once again and was surprised to see what looked like an island up ahead.

"There is ye Sparrow, Captain and I do believe kept me word". Barbossa grinned and Constance turned to finally face Captain Salazar who looked both relieved to finally find Jack but also a tad disappointed that he could not kill the pirate who was now standing proudly in front of him.

But as Captain Salazar was looking at the ship in the distance using his trusted telescope that was being held by Lesaro and thinking about revenge, Constance was thinking about the Trident. After all, if it could break all the curses then Armando would be free of the curse which was plaguing him. But judging by the power of this Trident, Constance assumed that she was not the only one trying to get to it. She couldn't quite believe what she was thinking but as The Queen Anne's Revenge followed by the Silent Mary got closer to Sparrow's ship, the more Constance began to realise that she may have to join the race to find the Trident as well.

She didn't want to go against Armando but as she watched him and the fire which raged through his eyes, she knew deep down that he would stay trapped as a prisoner to this curse unless someone did something. And this time, it had to be her.

She nodded her head to herself and jumped when she felt Captain Salazar pull her towards him.

"You will stay here whist I deal with the Sparrow. I will keep an officer here to keep you safe from harm". He murmured and she was taken back at how much softer he sounded, but still the hatred in his eyes remained and she nodded her head gently in reply.

Then as she watched with awe as the crew of the Silent Mary and their Captain jumped back onto the Silent Mary, Constance stood near Barbossa and prepared to watch the show ahead. All the while she thought about how on earth she could save her Captain without betraying him.

After all, she didn't want to run from the dead.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N- Wooo! 100+ reviews! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 28

Constance carefully handled the telescope given to her by Barbossa and observed the figure of the infamous Jack Sparrow who she had heard so much about. He was currently rowing for his life along with a woman and a young man in a small rowboat. The scene was rather absurd and Constance put down the telescope and gave Barbosssa an incredulous look.

"That is Jack Sparrow?" She asked, her mouth parted in shock and perhaps a tad bit of disappointment.

"Ay that be him. But looks can be deceiving". Barbosssa murmured as he grabbed the telescope back to watch the scene unfold. Behind them both was the ghost figure of Officer Moss who had yet to say anything and Constance, despite liking him in his human form, felt unnerved around him and the crew of the Silent Mary. They had changed quite a bit and for Constance it was both upsetting and unnerving to witness.

"They are heading for that island". Constance said whilst gesturing to the land up ahead and Barbossa nodded in reply. He was looking directly at the Silent Mary and she watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he took a large gulp. She was about to ask what was wrong when he shoved the telescope into her hands and gestured for her to look.

She carefully looked through and tried to focus her eyes on the Silent Mary. As she looked around, she watched Captain Salazar grinning rather demonically and she felt her stomach tighten wondering what the hell he was planning. She then saw the crew dragging out what looked liked massive shark carcasses. She had never seen a shark closely but had heard tales of the fantastic creatures that roamed the seas from her cousin all those years ago. But the half rotting corpses of the sharks did not look like the impressive creatures she had been told of. The ghost crew began to slowly push the decaying shark into the sea and Constance watched as they just sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

"What in the actual-" She began, utterly confused at what was going on but stopped as they threw another dead shark into the sea. Although just a few days ago she found the idea of ghosts to be ridiculous, she was beginning to accept all things supernatural and had an awful feeling about what was about to take place

She quickly moved the telescope in the direction of the rowboat and was shocked to see the woman getting undressed. She was wondering what was going on when the woman suddenly threw herself into the water and began to swim towards the shore. It was quite a distance and Constance didn't think swimming was the best option. She allowed herself to take in Sparrow's appearance but could only see his back. She could see the young man however, and admitted silently to herself that he had quite handsome features for a young man. But she moved the telescope back to the direction of the Silent Mary and observed her Captain. Even looking as manic as he did now, Armando was still attractive to her and she was determined to save him from himself.

"Look". Barbossa whispered to her suddenly and Constance put down her telescope to look at Captain Barbossa when three large dark shadows under the water caught her attention.

She couldn't believe it. The sharks which she believed had just floated to the bottom of the ocean were now very much alive. And swimming straight for the rowboat. Turning around quickly, she locked eyes with Officer Moss and flailed her arms in the direction of the sharks.

"How is this possible?" She asked, her mind already tired from being surprised.

"The Devil's Triangle came with many powers, you are currently observing one". Officer Moss replied whilst shrugging his shoulders. Constance just nodded her head, no longer questioning anything as no reply would be efficient. After all, the supernatural didn't usually have an explanation.

They could only watch as the sharks began to circle the small rowboat and she felt sorry for the two men who were now desperately trying to paddle away. She was pretty sure that they were rather screwed and she jumped when she watched a shark dive over the rowboat. It was a sight to behold as the sun shone straight through the carcass, highlighting its ribcage and missing organs. Barbossa and herself kept giving each other surprised looks and she was glad that she was with someone who was as equally as amazed at what was going on.

The battle between Jack Sparrow, the young man and the sharks was taking far longer than Constance had first thought. Despite being in a situation that seemed as though everything was against them, Sparrow was managing to stay alive.

"He is an awfully lucky fellow". She said to Barbossa who sneered in reply. She guessed that he had been on the receiving end of Jack's luck before and she was intrigued to why so many people disliked the Sparrow. For Captain Salazar, she could understand his hatred and to an extent she was also not a massive fan of Sparrow either since he took her Captain from her.

"You interest me Captain". She whispered suddenly, hoping that Officer Moss was too distracted watching the sharks. Barbossa raised an eyebrow in response and moved slightly closer to her, causing Constance to tighten her grip on the telescope. Just because she was interested in the Pirate Captain did not mean that she was not wary of him. He seemed like he had an adventurous life and had seen many things. The more she observed the Pirate Captain, the more she realised that she didn't want him to be on the receiving end of Captain Salazar.

"And what interests ya?" He grinned. Constance was about to ask about his life when out of the corner of her eye she saw movement from the Silent Mary.

Captain Salazar suddenly jumped from a staggering distance off the large vessel into the sea causing Constance to give a cry of alarm. She felt her heart stop as she watched Armando make contact with the water. But instead of going straight through the sea, she was in complete shock to see him standing on the water. Never in her life she had seen something so amazing and in her shock, she had dropped the telescope. Grabbing the railing on the ship, she pushed herself closer to the side and watched as the rest of the crew joined their Captain on the water. It was a sight to behold when the all raised their swords and charged at the small rowboat.

Constance came to the quick conclusion that there was no way that Sparrow and his luck would survive a small ghost army chasing him. The crew of the Silent Mary were ridiculously fast and Constance couldn't help but want to look away when they were shortening the distance between the boat and themselves. Sparrow was flailing and although she couldn't see his expression, she was sure it was matching her own startled one.

Captain Salazar was now only feet away from Sparrow and Constance didn't know what outcome she wanted. On one hand, if he caught Jack there was a chance that he would be satisfied with his revenge and become more concerned with breaking the curse. On the other hand, if he didn't catch Jack then his rage would be something that would rock the earth. But losing Jack would also allow them to find the trident and ultimately allow her to try and free her Captain from this damning curse. She had a feeling that even if Armando killed Jack, he would still be filled with so much rage. There was a fire burning through him and not even death seemed to stop his wrath. It was agonising to watch and she blinked away another wave of unshed tears.

Her thoughts were broken when Sparrow managed to use a rope to grab onto a shark and allow the boat to be propelled forwards. The boat was suddenly being pulled at some incredible speed towards the shore and Constance couldn't help but smile as she watched the insane Pirate suddenly save the young man who had been forced into the water. Had officer Moss not been there she would have cheered for them but she managed to keep that emotion at bay.

She quickly moved her hand down to grab the telescope she had dropped but when she looked down it was gone. Her eyes began to flicker over the deck but she jumped when a cold hand tapped her shoulder. Officer Moss was passing her the telescope with a small smile and she took it gently from his hands.

"Thank you".

"The Captain will not be happy". Moss replied as he gestured to the ghosts running on the water. She looked over to see that Jack had managed to let go of the shark and was being thrown onto the dry land.

"But… they have caught them?" Constance pointed out knowing that there was no way Sparrow would be able to out run the ghosts.

"We cannot stand on dry land. The curse had damned us to stay on the water for eternity". Moss replied sadly and she quickly glanced through the telescope to observe Captain Salazar and the crew stood on the edge of the shore. One of the crew which she had known of, suddenly ran forward and she flinched as he exploded into dust. Her heart stopped for a second and she had to hold in the desire to shout at Armando to get as far away from the land as possible. She could understand why her Captain hated Sparrow so much, especially as she now realised that they were ultimately condemned to the seas forever. But she would not allow hate to blind her as it had done the crew. If Jack was able to reach the trident, then he was her best chance at helping the crew of the Silent Mary.

She heard Barbossa give an irritated sigh and Constance glanced over at the frustrated Pirate Captain.

"Well, I'm buggered then". He snapped and Constance realised that Barbossa was going to be on the receiving end of the Armando's anger. She passed Barbossa his telescope back and placed her hand on his sleeve.

"I will do everything I can to stop him killing you Captain". She whispered, her eyes flickering to Moss who was watching the crew of the Silent Mary who were making their way back.

"But you have to help me find the trident". She finished. Barbossa gave her a strange look but to her surprise nodded his head.

"I give ye me word. But you will have to listen to me". Barbossa agreed and she watched as he managed to offer his hand in a rather secret way, managing to hide it behind his dirty eccentric coat. She shook his hand quickly and she took a deep breath realising that she had just made a deal with a notorious pirate and even worse, had betrayed her love. But she tried to convince herself it was not betrayal as she was doing this all in the name of love. She just hoped that Barbossa wouldn't betray her and use her against Captain Salazar, but for now she would not worry about that.

She had a rather angry dead Spaniard to worry about. 'Correction' she thought 'a very very angry Spaniard'.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

When Constance prepared herself for Captain Salazar's rage, she didn't quite prepare herself enough. In fact, there was no way she could have prepared herself for what happened once he boarded The Queen Anne's Revenge.

"String them up". Captain Salazar barked at his crew the moment he had jumped onto the vessel. Constance gave a distraught look to Captain Barbossa as he was violently shoved to the ground by Moss and then tied up. The rest of the remaining crew were also tied up and she was made to stand with Armando as they watched the pirates being hung upside down. As they were being positioned, Constance placed a hand on Armando's arm in an attempt to get his attention, which was successful.

"Armando, please try to remain calm. I'm sure there is another way to get Sparrow". She spoke gently, hoping to quell the rage that was flashing behind his eyes. He surprised her when he took her hand in his own and pulled her closer.

"Please do not get involved. I will have Lesaro take you to my cabin as I deal with this". He murmured and Constance could see the pleading in his eyes. The real Armando was in there, trapped deep down by the curse and she could see him battling with himself of staying in control. She didn't want to push him further, but knew that she had to save Barbossa.

"I will be quiet, please let me stay". She promised knowing damn well that she was blatantly lying to him. He narrowed his eyes a fraction but proceeded to nod his head. He then let go of her hand and began to approach the swinging pirates who all looked terrified except Barbossa who looked mildly concerned but perhaps more irritated than anything else.

However, Constance looked away from Barbossa when all of a sudden, Captain Salazar pulled out his rapier and slashed a pirate straight down the middle causing the blood to splatter across the deck. Constance gave a loud cry of alarm as she watched the body of the pirate shudder until the only movement of the corpse was from the swinging of the ropes from which it was tied up to. Barbossa's expression also seemed to change and she saw true fear reflected in his eyes.

The gruesome sight got worse as Captain Salazar moved jerkily to the next pirate and thrusted his sword deep inside their chest causing another waterfall of blood to cascade down the now dead pirate and onto the floor below. The blood was slowly moving towards her and Constance stepped behind Armando to avoid getting her shoes soaked in red.

Barbossa who was the furthest away was trying to appease the mad ghost but his words ignited more rage and Captain Salazar sliced through another pirate. Constance stepped through the blood when Salazar finally reached Barbossa and held his sword right above the Pirate Captain's chest.

"Armando-" She began but was cut off when he suddenly whipped his head around at her, his hair slapping her face. He raised a finger at her and she could see how close he was to losing all control, but she took a deep breath in an attempt to gain courage.

"Please think before you act". She whispered. He clenched his jaw in response and she watched as the black liquid dripped from the corners of his mouth and very tentatively, she stepped forwards and wiped it away, causing Armando to close his eyes at the contact. It was a rare moment and she was thankful it seemed to allow him time to get his mind back under control. When he opened his eyes again he gave her a harsh glare but she could tell there was no malice in it.

"Remember what you promised". He reminded her before turning back to face Barbossa. With hunched shoulders, he bent down until his face was inches away from the pirate. He cocked his head as he was thinking of what to say and watched as Barbossa was trying not to flinch.

"You will go and get me the Sparrow and if you fail, you will join your fleet at the bottom of the sea". Captain Salazar hissed and then with his rapier, he slashed the ropes holding Barbossa. Captain Barbossa fell ungraciously into a pile on the floor and Constance couldn't help but attempt to move forward and help him up. She regretted her actions almost immediately when Armando grabbed her roughly and pulled her to his chest. He turned his attention to her and she tried not to shrink back at his intense gaze. Instead she kept her eyes glued on the cracks running across his face and was tempted to trace her fingers over them.

"And you Constance, you will join me on the Silent Mary". He ordered but Constance managed to pull herself out of his harsh grasp.

"Let me go ashore as well". She said suddenly and Armando's eyes flickered between herself and Barbossa who was now standing. Abruptly, Armando grabbed her arm and began to drag her away from the pirates and the ghost crew. He didn't stop until they were well away from anyone and she was worried as to why she had been dragged away.

He had pushed her up against the wall of the ship and he was giving her a disapproving look.

"I will not argue in front of an audience. Now why on earth do you want to join them?" He growled, his accent thick and his voice hollow. She raised her hand to untie her hair and began to fix it before she spoke.

"You won't be able to go on land and therefore I can keep an eye on them and make sure they bring back Sparrow to you. I love you Armando and I can be your eyes on land". She replied, hoping he would agree. But instead he swiftly closed the distance between the two of them and he placed a hand above her against the wood of the ship. His other hand holding his rapier was also pressed against the wood. She was trapped between his body and the ship and felt a shiver travel down her body. Constance wasn't sure why her body was reacting like it was but she suddenly found herself feeling very warm at their proximity. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and watched as his eyes dropped to her pink lips. She had the strong desire to push herself against him but was snapped out of her fantasy when he spoke.

"That is exactly the problem Constance. I can't step foot on land. If you are in danger then I will not be able to help you and I refuse to let that happen. So, you will be with me, and at least then I can keep my eye on you". He replied and Constance felt her heart flutter at his words. He was still concerned about her and that was enough for her at the moment but she still needed to be with Barbossa. It was the only way that she would get to the Trident. Very slowly, she moved forward an inch so that her chest brushed against his own. She heard his medals jingle and his eyes flickered over her face but he remained still.

"I give you my word Armando, I will come back to you safely. I promise". She whispered and suddenly pressed her lips against his own, finally kissing him properly for the first time since they had been reunited. He made a muffled noise, one which sounded like surprise. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her against him. The passion that went into the kiss was uncontrollable and she moaned desperately against his body. All her emotions came to the surface. Her despair at finding him dead, her relief however at finding him at all. She knew that when she would touch land that she would most likely not see Armando for a while. She had already assumed that Barbossa wouldn't bring Jack back, but she was determined to save Armando and she found it unlikely that Barbossa would harm her. Or she hoped so anyway.

They finally broke apart and she was glad he was holding her as her head had gone rather dizzy and her legs felt as though they had disappeared. He looked upset however which was not what she expected and she realised that he was looking at her mouth. She used the back if her shirt to clean her mouth but was stopped when he pulled out a ripped handkerchief from his pocket and wiped it for her. She hadn't even thought about the black liquid which was permanently trickling down his face and even now she did not care.

"We still have lots to catch up on". He murmured and Constance nodded, realising that she had never asked him how he escaped the Devil's Triangle. But she was not to be distracted. As much as she wanted to go back to the Silent Mary and to listen to his voice which she still found deeply attractive despite it sounding so empty, she managed to pull away from him.

"We do but we can talk when I have brought Sparrow back. Just think, you can finally have him after years of waiting". Constance pointed out, hoping to use his own obsession against him. Deep down she hated doing this but she didn't have a lot of choice. Her words seemed to be working and he cocked his head at her as though he was deep in thought.

"And then we can finally… be acquainted again". She spoked suggestively, shocked at her own forwardness and gave him a shy look through her lashes. He quickly tugged her against him again and his lips were only inches apart.

"Fine, but promise me you will return to me". He begged, his accent thicker than ever and she blinked back tears. She felt awful for what she was going to do but managed to nod her head.

"I always will". She promised and to an extent she was telling the truth. After all, he never specified when she had to be back. Kissing him once more with passion that scared her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hummed with pleasure.

Once they had broken apart and he handed her his handkerchief, or rather what was left of it, they made their way back to the crew who had taken it upon themselves to throw the corpses of the pirates overboard. Barbossa had been preparing a boat for them to get ashore in and she gave him a nod when they made eye contact to say that she would be coming with him.

Captain Salazar swiftly approached Captain Barbossa who was stood waiting for orders and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him close.

"You will keep her safe and out of harm's way. If she has so much of a scratch upon her, you will be meeting my blade faster than you could even anticipate". Captain Salazar threatened. Barbossa, once released from the ghost's grip, bowed low and spoke quickly.

"You have me word. I will treat her as though she was me own". He grinned and offered a hand to Constance to get onto the boat. She was taken back by the protectiveness that Armando demonstrated to blatantly to the crew, but she supposed he did not care what people thought. He would kill anyone that threatened her and even though that was a frightening thought to have, it offered her some comfort. But as he had said, once she was on land, she no longer had his protection and she silently prayed that Barbossa wouldn't tell Jack and his companions her relationship between herself and Captain Salazar. Even she would be suspicious of herself.

Sitting in the boat, Constance watched as Barbossa joined her along with the remaining few members of his crew. She gave Armando a small wave and she watched as he nodded to her before turning away.

Her eyes remained fixed on the figure of Captain Salazar and she wished that he would turn around once more and face her but to her disappointment he never turned around and she resigned herself to looking away.

On The Queen Anne's Revenge, Captain Salazar clenched his jaw and Lieutenant Lesaro approached him.

"Captain, shall we go back to the Silent Mary". He asked.

"Si, order the men". Captain Salazar replied and very slowly turned back around and watched the boat in the distance getting closer and closer to the shore. He was about to look away when Lesaro's hand appeared in front of him with his telescope. Neither of them said anything and allowing Lesaro to position the telescope for him, Armando allowed himself one last look at his love. His eyes burned as he watched her step on land and he had to look away.

"She is strong willed Captain. We should return now". Lesaro spoke quietly and Captain Salazar nodded his head and began to walk away. He had some more waiting to do.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- Thank you for all your lovely replies! Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 30

"So where exactly are we?" Constance asked as they were walking across the sand towards the considerably greened area of the island. Barbossa, followed by Murtogg and Mullroy, didn't stop to talk and continued onwards.

"Hangman's Bay". Barbossa shouted at her as she trudged behind them all. They then stopped all of a sudden and Constance nearly fell into Mullroy but managed to avoid any contact.

"What-" She began but was cut off when Barbossa held a finger to his lips and gestured to her. There seemed to be a lot of noise coming from the distance and instead of walking towards the trees, Barbossa led them back onto the beach. They were making their way towards the back of the island and Constance was beginning to enjoy the feel of land again. After being at sea for so long it was nice to experience what the land could offer. Her thoughts immediately jumped back to her Captain who was condemned to the sea and she had to remind herself that she was currently away from him for his own benefit. She wasn't quite sure on what she would do once she met Jack Sparrow but she had the feeling that she would have time to consider her options later on. For now, her plan involved finding Sparrow and then the Trident. She had taken into consideration that Barbossa most likely wanted the Trident as well and didn't really want to have to fight the Pirate Captain. But for Constance, she would fight anyone she had to, if at the end it saved Armando.

"Up ahead Captain". Murtogg suddenly called to Barbossa whilst pointing to what looked like a large skeleton of what Constance could only assume was of a whale. She walked closer to Barbossa and she watched as he took out his telescope to peer at the scene ahead.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Sparrow. And he has yet again found himself in trouble". Barbossa sighed and Constance assumed that this was not a rare occurrence.

"Now, we need to be careful and you lot better listen to me orders. Now Constance, you will stand behind me as I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want to give your Captain another reason for killing me. For the rest of ya, you will follow my lead". Constance didn't have a lot of chance to ask any other questions as soon enough they were all bent low and making their way to the whale carcass.

Once they were close enough, Constance was taken back at the absurd scene which was in front of them. In some odd way, there appeared to be a wedding taking place between a very unattractive woman and a man who she assumed was Jack Sparrow. They were close enough to finally allow Constance to take in the infamous pirate's appearance and was surprised at how young he looked. He had a rugged attractiveness to him and he swayed ever so slightly. The way his hands moved was also rather odd and she silently wondered if pirates were all a bit eccentric. Her eyes moved however to the two young companions that were tied up next to Sparrow. They looked out of place amongst such a rugged lot and Constance wondered if they, like herself, were not born to be at sea. Judging by the girl's current state of dress, she definitely believed that the girl was most likely a victim to fate and felt sympathetic to the young woman's situation.

All of a sudden, Barbossa and his men fired their pistols, causing the congregation to disperse with screams and shouts. There gunfire had caused some deaths and Constance was glad to be behind Barbossa as the sound of the guns caused her to jump as she was not used to such loud noises. Although after all the canon fire she had experienced in her life she was surprised she wasn't more accustomed to being in explosive situations.

Once the smoke had cleared, Constance watched as Barbossa approached Jack and they exchanged a few words. She began to realise that they would question why she was with Barbossa and she played with her hair nervously. To some extent, she wished to say who she was and hoped that they would understand that she wished them no harm. But she was also fearful that they would reject her and Barbossa would leave her stranded on the island. Or worse, end up killing her. Trying to calm herself down, she looked over to Jack who was holding a glass bottle and what appeared to be a model of a ship trapped within it.

But the more she looked at the bottle, the more she realised that the ship was moving against small waves. It was amazing to look at and Constance couldn't help but stare at it in awe. Constance was, however, too entranced with the object to notice she had stepped into clear view. It was only when she heard Jack speak that she realised she was being watched.

"Who is she?" Sparrow asked, his hands gesturing wildly towards her direction. Looking up, she saw his eyes and suddenly a flashback from years ago when she was kidnapped by pirates flickered behind her eyes. She couldn't quite believe it. The man who everyone had been hunting for was the same man who she had seen when she was kidnapped. Just from seeing him, her mouth could recall the fiery taste of the rum she had once tasted. She snapped out of the memory and moved closer to Barbossa hoping that he wouldn't blurt out who she really was.

"It doesn't matter who she is for now. What matters is that ye have me ship". He snapped back and Constance allowed herself to release a deep breath of relief, although she noticed the young woman was watching her openly.

The next few moments were spent between Sparrow and Barbossa bickering over who owned the ship and Constance was about to give up on any hope of leaving the island in the next hour when out of nowhere, Barbossa suddenly thrusted his sword straight at Jack, causing the bottle to break open and releasing the ship that was trapped inside.

Constance had no idea what was happening but Sparrow began to run manically with the ship. Everyone began to run after Sparrow and Constance turned to Murtogg and Mullroy who shrugged in response before running as well. Constance found herself running near the young girl and decided to try and initiate some sort of conversation.

"Do you know what is going on?" Constance asked slightly out of breath. The girl turned her head and gave her a small smile before replying.

"Not a clue, but after being chased by ghosts and what not, I don't think I know as much I thought".

Constance was going to reply when she bumped into the figures of Murtogg and Mullroy who gestured for her to look forwards. There ahead ofthem, the dark ship began to grow quickly and Constance had to blink a few times in surprise. But all too soon it stopped growing and she heard Barbossa give an exasperated sigh from nearby.

"It needs water". He shouted at Jack who then proceeded to run towards the slightly larger ship. He picked it up carefully and then threw it into the water. It did not float however, instead it seemed to sink to the bottom of the ocean.

They all watched the empty sea and just as she watched Barbossa's shoulders sink, a sudden bubbling caught everyone's attention and there, rising from the water proudly, was a large black vessel. As it grew, Constance followed Murtogg and Mullroy who had shuffled closer to Barbossa.

"Are you going to hand Sparrow over Captain?" Mullroy whispered, and Constance saw Barbossa's eyes flicker to her own. She didn't say anything and Barbossa seemed to debate his answer.

"Nay, we shall use him to get to the Trident. Constance here also wishes to have the Trident for a similar reason which I'm sure we shall discuss soon enough. For now, I want me ship back". Barbossa replied. Constance was glad she had already figured out he was going to betray Captain Salazar. But through his betrayal, she was going to willingly follow and through extension betray her love.

As the men began to make their way to board the ship, Constance looked behind her thoughtfully. She prayed that Armando would not hate her for following the pirates, or at least believed that she had been kidnapped. At least if he thought she was captured he would not be annoyed at her. It was his anger that she feared and his absolute distaste at pirates. Ever since she had seen him kill those who were not pirates she had been wary of her lover. He may love her, but Constance was well aware of what the curse had done to him. And right now, her actions despite the good intent may under his curse infected mind, be enough to cause her death. But she tried to push those dark thoughts to the back of her mind and instead focus on what was happening at the current moment.

With one last look behind her, she boarded the new ship and managed to get herself seated to the side.

But her rest was not to be, as to her complete shock, Barbossa ordered his crew to capture Jack and tie him up against the foremast. Standing up as quickly as she had been seated, Constance stalked over to the pirate Captain and tugged his sleeve as he commanded for the other two companions to be tied up as well.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, suddenly fearful that he may actually have reconsidered giving Jack to Captain Salazar.

"I'm taking control, now go and sit down". He snapped at her.

"But this is my ship". Sparrow shouted as he tugged his ropes forcefully. Barbossa took no notice and instead approached the other two.

"And who do we have here?" He asked whilst rubbing his chin. The young man spoke first and introduced himself as Henry Turner. But the girl refused to speak and Barbossa gave her a bored expression. Barbossa was about to walk away when the young man began to talk of the Trident and how they would only find it with the girl's help. This did not only gain the attention of Barbossa but it also made Constance approach them.

Barbossa seemed rather thoughtful and obviously resigned to the fact that he had to let the girl go in order to get to the mythical Trident of Poseidon. He barked at his crew to let them go and to allow the girl to take control of the ship which seemed to shock the girl. As they were escorted to the wheel, Jack shouted yet again.

"Ay you haven't told us who this girl is".

Barbossa slowly turned around and approached Jack who began to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively and Constance could tell what he was about to imply. However, Barbossa managed to speak first allowing them all the benefit of avoiding Jack's disturbed insinuations.

"If ye really have to know, she is the lover of the deadly Spaniard you happened to kill".

Constance gave Barbossa an alarmed looked wondering why the hell he had told everyone who she was but instead of being greeted with fear or resentment, Jack just nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Was it the hair?" He asked with a grin causing Constance to give him a perplexed look. Barbossa had given Jack a scathing look and walked away towards to the wheel leaving Constance alone with the perpetually drunk looking pirate.

"Pardon?"

"Was it the hair that drew you to him?" He rephrased and Constance could only give him a bored look at his antics.

"You do realise that I am not your biggest fan. After all, you did kill the man I love". She murmured as she stepped closer to the pirate.

"Ay, but I did not mean for this" he gestured, or rather attempted to gesture around him. "How was I to know that he would be blown up and return from the dead".

Constance couldn't really argue with his words as it was rather obvious that the pirate would not have planned something so elaborate. But from what she had heard, especially in the way he had contributed to the death of her beloved, he was not to be underestimated. She was about to go and join Barbossa at the wheel when all of a sudden Jack spoke again.

"What I'm intrigued about is why you are with us? No doubt Barbossa was told to capture me and take me back to your love. But for you to betray you love is different". He pointed out and Constance had to look away from the smug expression painted across Sparrow's face.

"I am here because I love him. I have heard that the Trident is the only thing that can save him and therefore I have come to save him myself". She replied.

"Very honourable. I wish ye the best of luck. Ye better hope we don't meet up with your Captain for a while however". Jack warned and Constance walked away, deliberately trying not to think of how Captain Salazar was currently reacting to any news of them not coming back with Sparrow.

As she walked towards Barbossa she realised that despite spending so long looking for her Captain, she was now running from him. But deep down she was hoping that they would be reunited soon. Although, she would prefer them to meet under better circumstances and judging by her current position on a pirate ships with a man who had just betrayed Captain Salazar and the very man who caused Salazar's death, she had a feeling that Armando may not appreciate her attempt at helping him. Even if she did it in the name of love.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- Thank you for the amazing replies! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and things should be getting a lot more interesting.**

Chapter 31

To Constance's total surprise, The Silent Mary was nowhere to be seen in the hours that they spent sailing the seas upon what she now knew to be the Black Pearl. However, despite not being able to see the Silent Mary, there was still an atmosphere upon the ship which highlighted that people were still alert.

So far, Constance had stayed relatively close to Barbossa who had spent his time being near the young girl who was given the control of the ship. Whilst they were following her directions, Constance had decided to ask some questions, hoping that she would get some clearer answers regarding the near future.

"So, do we have a plan once we find the Trident?" Constance asked Barbossa who was staring out to sea with his telescope. He seemed as bored as she was and with a sigh he removed the telescope from his eyes and looked at her.

"Ay, once we find it we take it. Our current predicament is actually finding the bloody thing. And before you ask, no I am not aware of how it can be used to break the curse of the seas. We will have to figure that out at the time". Barbossa said as he wandered closer to the young girl who was reading her small leather book with a deep look of concentration across her face. Yet, she suddenly stopped and looked at Constance with questioning eyes.

"So, you are looking for the Trident to break a curse? Is this the same curse that Henry is trying to break?" She asked and Constance gave her a confused look in reply.

"Erm, I think not. But if this Trident can break all curses I suppose we are on the same side". Constance replied as her eyes flickered around the empty sea, expecting the remains of the Silent Mary to float into view. She carefully moved her hand down to her waist and took out the silver dagger and began to caress it slowly as she was thinking.

"So, what curse are you attempting to break?" The girl asked as Barbossa had moved to the other side of the ship, obviously bored of their conversation.

"Well, erm"- Constance stuttered. "Those ghosts who happen to be chasing us are damned by a curse and it also happens that the man I love is onboard".

The girl gave her a slightly wide-eyed look but dropped her eyes back to the book she was reading so intently.

"You must really love him. Is he one of the officers?"

"I have spent years searching for him so I don't think the word love is enough to describe how much I feel for him. And well, he is the Captain. Captain Armando Salazar". Constance replied as she placed the silver dagger back into her belt. The girl who was listening had glanced at Henry as Constance spoke of love and Constance had to hide the knowing smile that attempting to grace her lips. But when she said the name of her Spanish love the girl had given her a nervous look that Constance was not too surprised to see. After all, the girl had been chased by the ghosts not too long ago. Even Constance would be terrified.

Looking around, Henry Turner was walking towards them and Constance wondered if she had shown her love for Armando as blatantly as they the two young ones showed theirs. Once Henry was close enough, Constance decided to question him regarding what curse he was attempting to break and was taken back at his tale. He spoke of his father who was made to sail the seas for the eternity onboard the legendary Flying Dutchman which Constance had heard tales of from her cousin Archibald.

She missed him greatly at times as he had been the only one who was really left for her when her parents died. He had been distraught when he found that she had ben forced into an engagement and he had spent many a night telling her he would do anything he could to get the fool away from her.

It was actually due to Archibald that she was where she was now. Archibald had relative influence in the English Royal Navy and had managed to somehow get her fiancé, Humphrey, to be promoted to Captain. He had also made it possible for her to be away from her fiancé since he was made to go on multiple journeys abroad. Her fiancé was not a nice man in the slightest and she was beyond happy to be away from such a grotesque person. He had certain charms but they were quickly disposed of by his arrogance and overwhelming malicious misogynistic behaviour. Humphrey had never loved her at all, although she was well aware from his drunk ramblings on how he appreciated her body, something that made her feel physically sick. She was just glad to not have to be near his fumbling hands.

All in all, Constance owed Archibald a lot and he was the only one who had supported her love for the Spanish Captain. The last time she had seen him was before he was going to sea and she had promised him that she would introduce him to Armando when she found him.

Her eyes burned at the thought of her cousin and realised how much she missed him. She was broken out of her reminiscing when Henry asked tentatively if she was ok and she had to blink back the unshed tears quickly.

"Yes, I am fine thank you, just thinking of the past". Constance smiled and looked away. She listened casually to Henry and the young girl's conversation until Henry walked away to deal with some ship related business.

Turning around, Barbossa had returned and was once again looking over the shoulder of the young woman who was growing irritated at the nosey pirate Captain's actions.

"Where did ye get that book from". Barbossa abruptly inquired. The young girl gave him a perplexed look and held the book closely against her chest as though she was holding a child protectively.

"This diary was given to me by my father. It has said to hold a map that no man can read, although it did not say that a woman could read it. I was left with nothing else from my parents and have dedicated my life to studying my father's work regarding the stars. I was made to live in an orphanage for the majority of my life and have been determined to fulfil my fate by finding the Trident of Poseidon". The girl explained before looking out to sea. "I also wish to find my father and discover who I am, and what my place is on this earth".

Barbossa looked as though he had tasted something nasty and Constance gave him a strange look wondering what on earth was wrong with the usually cocky Pirate Captain.

"And ye name?" He asked quickly, as he hobbled around the wheel. His reddened eyes which contrasted with the light blue of his iris were wide and alert.

"The brightest star in the north". She whispered as she held onto the diary and rubbed the red gem which was protruding out of it.

"Carina". Barbossa replied softly causing the girl's head to snap up at him in shock. Constance watched the scene unfold and had the distinct feeling that Barbossa knew who Carina was. Barbossa then looked away and began to hobble towards Jack at the other side of the ship.

Constance gave Carina a small smile and was about to follow when she stopped.

"My name is Constance by the way. You have a very pretty name". She commented and Carina only smiled in return before looking back to her book.

Following Barbossa who was walking far quicker than usual, Constance managed to catch up to him just as he was about to speak to Sparrow but he stopped himself and gave her a warning look.

"You, get back over there". He demanded and Constance folded her arms in retaliation.

"It is obvious you know her Captain". She retorted and he growled at her in reply.

"Didn't ye know someone called Smyth or something or other". Jack pointed out as though he could not recall and Barbossa shushed him hurriedly.

"Ay ye did. Who would have thought". Jack carried on, a tad quieter. Constance watched Barbossa who looked like he was in the middle of having a small crisis and gave Jack a questioning look.

"Perhaps we should stop calling you Captain for now". Jack taunted causing Barbossa to draw his sword on the trapped pirate.

"Don't ye say another word". He threatened.

"Ay". Jack replied before adding "Daddy".

Constance felt her eyes widen and suddenly it made sense to why Barbossa was reacting the way he was. Barbossa in response to the mocking, looked as though he was about to kill Jack but Sparrow managed to defend himself quite well using only his words. It made Constance realise how crafty Jack could be at times.

There bickering continued and Barbossa all of a sudden looked defeated and placed his sword back with a sigh.

"I had no idea". He said slowly and Constance felt sorry for the sullen looking Captain.

"Why don't you go and tell her? She has spent her whole life looking for you Captain, surely now would be a good time to tell her who she really is". Constance persuade quietly but Barbossa held up a hand in a warning gesture.

"No. Neither of you two are to say a single thing ye hear me or I will kill ye both. She will not find out, do ye hear me". He demanded with burning eyes and both Constance and Jack nodded their heads quickly. She gave Jack a sideways glance as Barbossa had turned his head and she saw him mouth the word 'daddy' at her causing her to give him a pointed look whilst attempting not to giggle.

"CAPTAIN!"

Whipping their heads around at Henry who was now shouting followed by the rest of the crew, Constance stepped back as she looked around her.

The sea around them was covered by a dark mist and Constance felt her hairs stand on edge. Out of the mist two large shadows were approaching and as the fog began to clear, she was shocked to see two large Royal English Naval vessels at either side outflanking the Black Pearl.

But what shocked her the most was not the sudden screaming and explosions that rocked the boat. It was the figure of Humphrey standing proudly at the helm of a great vessel and by his side was Archibald.

And then, all hell broke loose.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- It is here! This was probably one of my favourite chapters to write and I hope you all enjoy it! Will be great to hear what people think! And thank you again to everyone who has reviewed so far. (Also I wrote this listening to 'El Matador Del Mar' on repeat from the movie soundtrack if anyone wants any good epic music to read with).**

Chapter 32

Constance didn't really know what happened first as everything happened almost simultaneously.

It was as though the world which had been so calm only seconds ago had combusted into fractured and fragmented scenes of chaos. The world slowed down for Constance and she could only remain fixated on the site of her fiancé making his way to the Black Pearl. He looked as though he was possessed by the Devil himself and even the rage she had seen glistening through Armando's eyes was nothing in comparison to that in Humphrey's.

Time collected itself once more and the sounds around her were deafening. Whipping her head back, she saw that the crew were preparing themselves for the incoming attack from the other English Naval Ship which was far closer and looked as though it was going to smash into the Black Pearl.

Not knowing what to do, Constance could only watch as all of a sudden, the English Naval ship to the left of them which was inches away from making contact with the Black Pearl was suddenly sliced in half by the rotting carcass of the Silent Mary.

Never in her life had Constance felt such a wave of relief at seeing a ship. Any other person would be terrified at the ghost ship's arrival but upon that ship was her only defender and despite not knowing how Armando was feeling towards her, she was certain that he would still protect her no matter what.

However, as the crew were divided on defending the Black Pearl, the naval ship carrying her fiancé had now turned itself and the men were beginning to board the ship. Similarly, the Silent Mary had also positioned itself to attack the Black Pearl.

Looking at Barbossa in desperation, Constance realised that Jack was still tied up and without thinking went and released him knowing that once both ships were attacking the one they were on, it would be absolutely hellish. Jack gave her a quick thanks and all of a sudden the ship was littered with explosions and loud shouts.

"Keep the ship on track". Barbossa shouted to Carina who was holding onto the wheel as though her life depended on it, and right now it definitely did. Constance began to run towards the wheel and gave a cry of alarm as Santos suddenly jumped down from above. He nearly slashed her with his sword but stopped at the last moment. She didn't have any time to speak as a pirate suddenly launched himself at Santos without warning, causing Constance to jump out of the way.

Dodging more of the absolute anarchy which was occurring around her, Constance managed to climb the stairs to the wheel. An English naval officer swiftly blocked her path, and with courage she had never known before she reached into her belt and grabbed the small silver dagger, managing to defend herself from the incoming blade. Knowing that she was not equipped for any sort of battle, she resorted to survival tactics and with a shout she kicked the officer in the crotch harshly. He gave a cry of pain and running past him, she then turned before pushing him down the stairs.

From her position high above, it was disarray as there were officers, pirates and ghosts all battling one another. The officer she had just pushed down the stairs was currently knocked out and running back down as quickly as she could, whilst narrowly avoiding debris, she picked up his swords, placed her own silver dagger back and marvelled at the craftwork of the English sword for a few seconds before yet another officer attempted to kill her.

Screaming, she ducked and stabbed the man in the knee. Trying to remember what the Captain had once taught her, Constance defended herself as best as she could and was relieved when out of thin air, Officer Moss appeared and cut down the officer.

"Constance, get to safety". He shouted at her, whilst cutting down another man.

"Where the hell is safety?" She screamed back over all the noise. A sudden canon fire by the English rocked the boat and she fell into Moss who grabbed her quickly.

"I will try and defend you as long as I can". He replied before throwing her towards the stairs so she was back up near the wheel. With one of the staircases being defended, Constance suddenly saw Carina trying to duck from an incoming attack. Running forwards, Constance managed to slash the officer but unfortunately she was too slow to block an incoming attack as her arm was cut in almost the exact same place as it had been so long ago. Blinking past the pain and with anger she had never felt before, she screamed and thrusted her swords into the man who had nearly killed Carina. Carina was still hold of the wheel and trying her best to direct the ship.

"Thank you". She shouted at Constance who was out of breath and nodded in reply. But Constance had not time to rest as the other staircase was undefended and there, walking up the stairs was none other than her fiancé, Humphrey.

He managed to get past some pirates with relative ease and she watched as he shoved his blade straight through the neck of an attacker. He looked disgusted as the blood splashed back on his once pristine uniform and she watched as he took out a handkerchief and wiped his sword.

Once on the stern deck, he made his way quickly towards Constance who raised her sword knowing damn well what he was planning. All of a sudden, he thrusted his sword at her direction causing her to jump out of the way.

"You couldn't just stay at home and play house". He shouted at her as he attempted to hit her again. She moved once more and out of the corner of her eye she saw Officer Moss fighting her cousin. Standing up as quickly as she could and yet again diving out of the way from her insane fiancé's blows, she managed to get closer to the stairs.

"Moss! That's my cousin, don't hurt him". She screamed loudly, her throat sore from her shouting. Moss stopped fighting almost instantly and allowed Archibald up. The ghost officer and her cousin nodded to one another as they passed, but as she watched her cousin begin to run up the stairs, she felt a sudden painful sensation.

Her hair was grabbed viciously by Humphrey who pulled her backwards causing her to fall backwards. He didn't release her hair and she watched him pull his sword up.

"I will have to tell everyone of the awful tragedy of your death when I return. I may also add that you are a whore who left me for pirates". He spat as his face contorted in anger. With all her might, she attempted to pull away despite the burning sensation of her hair ripping from her scalp. Unable to get away, she resorted to spitting in his face.

"I would rather be a whore than your wife". She shouted back and braced herself for the sword that was about to come in contact with her chest. But all of a sudden, she was dropped and Constance watched as Archibald was fighting his Captain.

"Don't you dare say anything about my cousin". Archibald roared at Humphrey who was doing his best to defend himself from the relentless blows. Humphrey's immaculate wig was now frayed from the fighting and his face was drenched in sweat. She felt such disdain towards the man and wondered how he could hate her so much.

"Are you ok Constance?" Carnia shouted from the wheel, and standing up on wobbly legs, Constance nodded but flinched at the stinging sensation of her arm.

Looking down the ship, she finally caught sight of Captain Salazar who was stalking after Jack. Jack appeared to be running down the ship for his life and Constance turned back to help her cousin.

But as she turned, she was shocked to see Humphrey was pushing Archibald closer to the side of the ship. Archibald who had spent his younger years playing sword fights with her was her role model. But watching Humphrey fight, she realised that he was nowhere near as skilled as his Captain.

Running forwards, she attempted to hit Humphrey who managed to knock her back to the ground. He suddenly kicked her harshly in the stomach and she heaved at the sensation. Crawling away, she managed to stand once more despite the agonising pain that coarsed through her body and she watched with absolute horror as Humphrey managed to disarm Archibald, causing Archibald's sword to fall to his feet.

Looking wildly around for any of the crew of the Silent Mary to help her, Constance released a frustrated sigh when they were all at the other side of the ship slashing down Pirates and the English Royal Navy.

As though her world had slowed down once more, she felt her heart stop as she made eye contact with Archibald.

Humphrey raised his sword high into the air and thrusted it deep into her cousin's chest. She screamed with all her might as she watched his body slowly sink to the blood-stained floor. The chaos around her seemed to freeze and she as each footfall touched the floor she threw herself against Humphrey, pushing him away from her cousin. Crawling, she reached her cousin as Humphrey spluttered on the floor.

Archibald was withering in pain and she watched as blood began to spill from his mouth. Crying, she reached forwards and gently cupped his face, wishing to wake up from this nightmare. The only man who she had loved from such a young age, the man who had defended her, the man who had shaped her into the woman she was now was dying in front of her eyes.

"No no no stay with me Archibald. Please don't die, I need you". She begged, no longer caring about the disorder around her. Archibald placed his shaky hand against her own and she watched as he turned his head to kiss her hand.

"Take m…my sword". He chocked and Constance felt tears fall down her face as she shook her head. His sword had always been his prized possession and as a child she would always ask to look at it. His breathing was becoming shallower and she began to shake him softly to keep him awake.

"Please don't leave me". She whispered brokenly. His eyes fluttered open and he was about to speak when all of a sudden, a large sword went straight through his heart, cutting him off.

In shock, Constance jumped back and turned to see Humphrey giving her cousin a disgusted look. Turning back to her now deceased cousin she released the most wounded scream that was so loud that it could be heard over all the canon fire and gunfire.

Standing up, she just about managed to avoid her crazed fiancé's sword and she stumbled around, trying to blink through the tears. Humphrey seemed rather smug about his current situation and in the shock of her cousin's death she had not picked up his sword. Knowing damn well that she was going to die, she kicked Humphrey with all her force in his groin but he manged to grab her leg and flip her over. Screaming, she fell to the floor but was thankful she was now only inches away from her cousin. She had just grabbed the sword when Humphrey pulled her leg forcefully, causing her to slide closer to her impending death. Kicking with all her might she looked around frantically for help.

The idea that at that moment in time, she was so desperately alone and that she was going to die at the hand of the man she loathed was crippling. Her eyes flickered to Archibald and she chocked back a sob. Turning her head back, she gave a cry of alarm when the boat rocked all of a sudden causing her fiancé to fall and release her.

Standing up, she quickly looked around and released a gasp as the figurehead of the Silent Mary had come alive and was demonically smashing the boat whilst chasing someone. She could only assume it was Jack and wished that it would come near and take out Humphrey. She managed to see the figure of Salazar jumping around and she allowed herself one last moment to observe him. She had resigned herself to the fact that she would be killed soon by her own fiancé.

Whipping her head around, she looked to Carina who was desperately trying to sail the ship onwards and looking down the ship, Constance could make out the outline of an island. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to Barbossa who was fighting a number of ghosts all at once and Constance slowly turned her head to face her fate.

Humphrey was stood inches away and was giving her a sleazy smug look.

"It is a pity I never got in between those legs of yours. However, as fun as this has all been, it's time we end this little game". He murmured tauntingly.

Trying to buy herself some time, she walked backwards until she could feel the railing of the ship.

"Why are you doing all this?" She asked, hoping to incite him into a conversation.

"Why not". Was his bored reply. "But one could argue that you played me for years, making me wait and wait. But it appears that the time has finally come to end this puerile waiting".

Constance felt her heart race at his words and tried one last attempt last saving her life.

"ARMANDO". She screamed with all her heart. She hoped that wherever he was that he would hear her voice pleading for him.

"We are nearly there Constance". Carina shouted back at her and Constance felt her heart miss a beat. It was almost taunting her, fate, that she was so close to land. Raising her cousin's sword, she prepared herself to have once last dance to the death. She allowed herself to get angry, she allowed herself to be consumed with raga at the man who had killed Archibald. Clenching her jaw, she was about to block the incoming swing when all of a sudden, she heard Humphrey splutter.

Looking into his confused watery eyes, her own eyes moved down his body and watched as a line of red slowly appeared horizontally across his torso. He opened his mouth and attempted to make a sound but instead he ended up chocking on a mouthful of his own blood. Very slowly, she watched as his top part of his torso slid off from the bottom half rather gruesomely.

There behind the now fallen corpse was the imposing figure of Armando who looked enraged with his rapier still raised and the blood of her fiancé still freshly dripping off the tip.

"Armando…"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N- Hello all! Thank you for all the kind reviews and messages on tumblr about my fanfiction so far. Apologies for the lack of updating recently, but I have very busy. However, to make up for the lack of updates, please take this extra-long chapter as an apology. Can't wait to hear what people think! Enjoy!**

Chapter 33

Constance felt her legs nearly buckle from beneath her with relief as the figure of Armando appeared in her vision. He looked both terrifying and deadly, with his wild hair flowing around his head imitating a black halo. It was almost ironic for him to be associated with an angel, for right now he looked more like the devil himself.

He used his cane which was being held tightly in his left hand to pierce through Humphrey's body as he stepped closer. Constance remained standing against the railings and all relief disappeared as her eyes were locked onto his own demented ones. He took another step closer and Constance felt her own fingers tighten around the blade which only minutes ago belonged to her dear cousin.

She had never taken this scenario into consideration. In fact, she could not even have comprehended this situation. For right now, she was genuinely considering fighting the man she loved as he had not put down his own blade and looked as though he was prepared for battle.

When he took another slow step forward, his feet dragging ever so slightly as he moved his cane, Constance felt her heart skip a beat. He raised his rapier so that the blooded tip was mere inches away from her neck. She swallowed harshly but kept her own hand still, hoping not to aggravate the dead man further.

"Constance…" He growled in a hollow voice, his words like thick honey to her ears. A shiver shot down her spine and she had to blink a few times confused by his passion that was soaking his voice. Very slowly, he brought his hand down, much to her relief.

"You saved me". She replied, her eyes never leaving his. He inclined his head slightly as though to agree and Constance suddenly realised that there was a battle still occurring on the ship. Despite the pain, her body ran on adrenaline and without thinking she moved past Armando to observe what was going on. She noticed Carina to her left still controlling the wheel but she seemed quite put off by the dead Spanish Captain who was now standing only inches away from them. Looking back down the ship, Constance was shocked to see that the fighting looked as though it was slowing down. A cold hand made her jump and Constance turned to see Armando watching her oddly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do". As he spoke through clenched teeth, his head jerked in the direction of her now dead fiancé and then she watched as his eyes very quickly hovered over her cousin. She was still deeply in shock over her cousin and her emotions were almost numbed at this point. She was about to reply when all of a sudden, Carina began to scream from next to them and Constance turned to see Lieutenant Lesaro who was currently ordering two officers of the Silent Mary crew to carry the unconscious body of Henry onto the Silent Mary. Barbossa was still fighting some of the remaining English Royal Navy who were once controlled by Humphrey and Constance had no idea where Jack could have gone.

"What are you doing?" Constance snapped at Armando who was overseeing the abduction of Henry Turner. He glanced at her and his mouth opened into an uneasy grin. Droplets of black liquid dribbled down his chin and he closed the distance between the two.

"Since I have lost the Sparrow" He growled. "I am taking matters into my own hands". He finished and all of a sudden, she gave a cry of alarm as he wrapped his arm around her waist aggressively and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and slammed her fists into his back, still being careful not to stab him with her blade, but suddenly began to feel very queasy from the loss of blood in her arm. As she was being hauled away, her eyes became blurry and she was able to make out the body of her cousin who was fading further and further away into the distance. Carina was desperately trying to keep the ship on track and could do little to save her and Constance knew she had to act.

Of course, she wanted to be with her loved one once again, but she refused to let him take Henry and herself as some sort of prisoners. Her eyes began to glaze over once more and she was fighting the oncoming darkness.

But Constance refused to fall uncurious. Blinking rapidly, she took several deep breaths and clenched her jaw as the pain in her arm was beginning to get too much.

Using her legs, she kicked frantically. Armando must not have expected her to have retaliated so much as she suddenly found herself ungraciously hitting the floor. She managed to stand relatively quickly, and as she managed to straighten herself up, she was surprised to see the hurt in Armando's eyes as though he himself was shocked to have caused her harm. He went to step forward to help her up and without thinking she raised her sword at him.

He cocked his head in a questioning fashion and very quickly raised his own sword. She blinked once again to clear her vision and felt her hand shake. Looking past Armando's shoulder, she saw Barbossa finally finishing off the last of the English.

"You do not want to do this". He warned, his voice guttural. She nodded her head in reply.

"You are correct, I do not. But I demand that you bring the boy back on this ship right now".

He seemed amused and all of a sudden, he swung at her and she only just managed to move out of the way.

"You do realise that you betrayed me and went off with these pirates". He spoke calmly as he swung once again at her. Moving once again, she knew that he would have interpreted her actions as betrayal. In fact, right now she was surprised that he had even saved her if he thought she was as bad as a pirate. Swinging in his direction and completely missing him, Constance flicked her hair that had fallen out of its ribbon from her face.

"If you must know, I was doing this all for you, you bloody fool". She shouted back and he managed to use his cane to smack her leg, causing her to fall onto the bloody floor beneath her. Looking up she noticed he had bent down to observe her.

"You let the pirate that condemned me to this fate get away. You think that was helping". He hissed angrily, causing the black liquid dripping down his mouth to spray onto her dirty shirt. But despite his words, he still had come to save her. He could have easily have left her to die and caught Jack. Constance attempted to sit up when the end of his cane forced her down.

"If your revenge means so much, maybe you should have left me to die then". She snapped pushing his cane away with her sword harshly. He suddenly grabbed her by her injured arm very quickly, his fingers digging into the exposed flesh and Constance cried out in pain. Pushing him away with her other hand, she stopped moving when she realised that she had just plunged her sword straight through his chest.

Through the pain she had no comprehension of her movements and she felt her mouth open as she slowly moved her watery eyes from the sword now protruding from his chest to his own dark eyes.

He did not seem in any pain and instead had a rather bored expression.

"Really now, was there any need?" He asked with a tired voiced and she gave a squeak of alarm when he grabbed the sword from his chest and yanked it harshly out. He barely glanced at the weapon before throwing it far away and Constance attempted to go and grab it as it was her cousin's. But his hand on her arm stopped her.

"Enough Constance". He snapped and before she could even reply, he had grabbed her and the floor beneath her feet was once again replaced with a cool breeze of the air.

When her feet once again touched the floor, it was the deck of the Silent Mary and she carefully moved her face which had been hidden in Armando's damaged naval coat. Looking around she saw Henry who was tied to the mast of the Silent Mary and he was very much awake. Looking back to the Black Pearl, it was very close to the odd island and Constance could feel the anger radiating from Armando. Once they were on land they were untouchable.

However, both Henry and Constance were in the complete opposite situation.

Armando had still yet to let go of her and she felt very guilty over stabbing him. He was barking orders in Spanish to his men to move the ship closer to the Black Pear and when he finally stopped talking, Constance pulled herself up to his body so that she could whisper her apology to him.

"I'm really sorry about the sword thing. Are you in any pain?" She asked but she didn't manage to lean back in time to not get hit by his oil like hair.

"I am dead. Does that answer your question?" He asked almost sarcastically and Constance lowered her eyes wishing he would let go of her. As though he had read her mind however, he gently untangled himself from her and she felt Santos take her arm from behind her. She couldn't understand what Armando was ordering Santos to do but she started to get the idea when he was escorting her to Armando's cabin. She attempted to dig her heels into the floor when Captain Salazar gave her a spine chilling look which appeared to say, 'don't even try it'. Resigned to being dragged off, she gave Henry a sympathetic look and got the same in return.

Santos forced her to sit down and much to her surprise walked around the half-decimated cabin to collect a small tin. As he approached her again, he opened the tin and there were some half decent bandages inside, although some looked a tad discoloured.

"Why have you still got those?" She asked as he began to roll up her sleeve. He gave her a perplexed look and then she watched a small smile tug at his blue lips.

"Well we aren't exactly going to use them ourselves, are we? You have seen us Constance. No amount of bandages are going to fix missing body parts or being dead in general". He replied as he began to wrap the bandage tightly around her arm. She snorted at his reply and blamed the traumatic events of the past hour on her behaviour. Her mind felt as though it was scrambled and she couldn't help but slump back ungraciously against the once comfortable couch.

She didn't really know what to think. In the space of an hour she had lost her fiancé (although no love loss there), her cousin and now her only chance of saving the actual man she loved. She had planned to be with Barbossa and Jack in an attempt to reach the trident and break the curse. But instead she was trapped on the Silent Mary with the crew of the dead and Henry Turner. Not knowing what on earth they would do, she was about to ask Santos when Armando walked through the wall causing her to sit up straight in alarm.

"You can go". He murmured to Santos who gave her one last look before walking through the wall. She wondered if they had all grown tired of doors but shifted her thoughts away when Armando came and sat next to her.

He dropped his cane and sword onto the floor and gave her a questioning stare.

"Would you care to explain?" He asked and Constance wondered where the hell she should begin. She hurriedly spoke about Humphrey and her dedication to finding Armando once again. She then began to explain her logic of joining Barbossa as she didn't exactly want to be lying any more to him. As she spoke, his expression did not change once and she was worried she had upset him and suddenly wondered if she had been a complete fool. She wondered if she had been naïve to think she could save him and the crew all by herself. Constance was about to begin her long winded apology when he shifted in his seat abruptly and leaned in closer so that she could feel his cool breath on her face.

"And your reasons for fighting me?" He asked lowly.

"I am still against your kidnapping of the boy for I have no idea why you need him. Surely Jack is your only target. I fought because I refused to become another prisoner". She replied and she watched him jerk his head a few times as he listened to her words. Rage flashed at the mention of Jack but he seemed to keep his temper under control.

"You are not a prisoner Constance". He grinned almost sinisterly and she shrunk back only to find him pressing his cold body against her own as he next spoke. "You are mine".

It was perhaps one of the most romantic and terrifying things he had ever said to her and she gave a muffled cry as his lips were forced against her own. He was practically on top of her and she could feel his growls vibrate off her lips and he pulled her body against his own. His actions felt desperate and animal like, as though he was a man possessed. And to some extent, he was indeed a man possessed.

She had expected him to be angry at her or even irritated. Not completely consumed by lust. Not that Constance was complaining but as he was kissing her she suddenly had a very bad feeling. His actions mirrored that of a condemned man who would never kiss again and she pulled away breathlessly to look into his dark eyes.

She was not totally shocked to see a single black tear streaming down his remaining side of his face and she had the awful feeling that whatever he was planning to kill Jack, involved him risking his own life.

Very hesitantly she wiped away the liquid and pressed a gentle kiss against his blue tinted lips. Her eyes drifted to the part of his face hat was missing and with shaky hands, she traced where his face used to be. It was an odd sensation as though he had placed her hand into icy water and his eyes never left her own. Retracting her hand back, she instead captured a piece of his hair which was swaying in mid-air and carefully twisted it between her fingers, watching as it swayed as though perpetually caught in water.

"I don't know what you are planning Armando, but please do not do this. Do not allow your rage to consume you". She begged between kisses. He pulled back from her tender embrace and very slowly bent down to pick up his rapier and cane before standing to his full height, although he back was hunched over ever so slightly. He did not speak as he regarded her and all emotion she had once seen on his face was replaced by a certain type of emptiness. As though the curse had pushed his humanity back down again and she felt secretly honoured she had seen the true Armando through all the darkness.

The sound of Lieutenant Lesaro calling his name grabbed their attention and just before he was about to leave the cabin she called out to him.

"Do you fear death my love?"

His body went rigid and she watched as he circled around slowly to face her once again. Lesaro's voice was getting louder but Captain Salazar became deaf to it as he regarded her. He did not reply but his eyes said everything that he could not.

Standing up and taking a deep breath, Constance moved the silver dagger in her belt to a more comfortable position and moved her long blonde hair behind her ear. She walked calmly and stood next to Captain Salazar.

He opened the door for her and as she walked outside into the open, she gasped loudly.

The sea was parted and so were her lips. It was the perfect mixture of beauty and danger and she had never seen anything like it in her life. She turned to Armando who appeared to be just as surprised as she was and Lesaro was standing rigidly next to Henry awaiting orders.

Constance had no idea what was going to happen but the look in the Lieutenant's eyes made her brace herself for the worst. It looked as though the night was going to be long.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N- Hello all! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for all your kind reviews! Can't wait to hear what you all think of this chapter.**

Chapter 34

Armando stalked towards the figure of Henry who was looking resentfully in his direction and was tied up rather harshly against the mast of the Silent Mary. Constance was stuck between watching the now divided sea and her lover, who looked as though he was approaching his prey. Her pale hair stung her face as the wind had all of a sudden picked up and she thought rather poetically how this may be foreshadowing the events that were soon to come. She managed to clear her face of the lose curls that aimed to block her sight and she moved ever so slightly closer to Armando who was looking rather thoughtful.

She watched as Armando's long fingers curled fluidly around his rapier as though he was thinking and very suddenly he lunged at the boy, causing his silky hair to jerk around him and making Henry flinch back abruptly in surprise. Constance wanted to sigh at his rather frightening display but managed to retain that particular desire. She had absolutely no idea how on earth they planned on getting the trident which she could only assume was at the bottom of the sea.

As Armando began to speak to Officer Moss who was situated next to Henry, Constance went towards the starboard and looked over the side of the ship to peer into the cavern of the open sea. It seemed to never end but she was positive she could just about make out the sea floor. Her mind reeled as she came to the quick conclusion that the sea floor would fundamentally be considered as land. She glanced back at Armando who was pacing up and down and wondered if they had any idea of the danger they would be in if they were to pursue the trident and in Armando's case, Jack Sparrow.

Walking back quickly, Constance grimaced as her arm throbbed but tried to ignore the pain.

"Armando..?" She asked tentatively, any confidence which had previously been there had disappeared by the idea that she may yet again lose the man she loved. She would not be lying to say that she was tired with the adventure she had been plunged into but she reminded herself that her physical needs could be put on hold. Although deep down she realised how hungry and tired she was from the most recent events.

At her words, his head whipped around very quickly and it took all her power to not flinch at him. Even in his human form he was rather imposing and she secretly wondered if he enjoyed scaring people. He inclined his head as though to let her continue and hesitantly she approached the dead captain.

"I do not know if you are aware, but considering the sea has just parted, it seems very likely that both the trident and Jack Sparrow are currently on land. Something which I hate to remind you, is not possible for you or the crew ". As she spoke, she was surprised to see no alarm on his face and instead he had a rather smug expression. When he didn't reply, she huffed and folded her arms. Her tiredness was replaced immediately with frustration.

"Did you not hear a word of what I just said? You won't be able to get to them or the trident without being decimated as soon as you touch the floor". She snapped, her patience wearing thin. However, her frustration was more aimed at the prospect of losing him once again.

Armando in reply suddenly turned his back on her and she was about to grab his arm to pull him back when much to her shock, he appeared to almost walk through the body of Henry. She made a noise of alarm as Armando had completely disappeared and she watched as Lieutenant Lesaro and Officer Moss slowly untied Henry from the ship's remaining mast. The boy looked odd and he appeared to blink his eyes rapidly as though he had something stuck in his eye. Constance was slowly coming to realisation about what had just occurred.

However, she couldn't speak through shock and very slowly, she watched as Henry removed the rope from around his waist and walked towards her until they were but inches away. She felt her lips tremble and her eyes flicker across his face and released a gasp when her eyes locked onto his own.

They were not the young, determined eyes of Henry Turner. But instead they were the dark passionate eyes of the man she loved. She was about to take a step back when Henry's hand clamped itself around her own and drew her closer to his body. She was disconcerted to say the least and despite Henry being an attractive young man, she did not wish to be in his arms.

"Problem sorted". Came the hollow voice of Captain Salazar out of the mouth of Henry Turner. The crew of the Silent Mary looked very pleased with their Captain but Constance was anything but.

"Since when could you possess people?" She asked in disbelief but only gained a sly smile in return. He let go of her arm and instead placed his hand near her head to capture a stray curl that had been blowing in her face. As though a magician, he drew back his hand and a black ribbon which he had once given her was hanging deftly from Henry's fingers. She took it from him and was grateful to be able to get her hair out of the way and silently reminded herself to ask him once everything was over if he could do any more tricks. Shaking her head from such trivial thoughts, she pushed him away slightly and regained her courage.

"Ok, so you can now step on land. But the rest of your crew can't. Also, how on earth are you planning on getting back up from the bottom of the sea?" She rambled, hoping to god that someone had at least half a plan. She watched as the crew shuffled nervously and she wanted to smack her forehead with her hand in exasperation.

All of a sudden, the body of Henry Turner collapsed to the floor in an ungracious heap and in his place stood Armando who was glaring at her.

"You seem to forget that we are dead Constance and can appear and disappear at will both underwater and on top of the water". Captain Salazar explained. He turned his head and gestured for Officer Magda and Officer Santos to come forward but Constance was too caught up in her rantings.

"I have not forgotten that fact and nor shall I ever. But what if the curse is broken whilst you are all down there? Hum? What would you do then? You must consider all the outcomes-" But her speech was cut off when the arms of Officer Magda became wrapped around her petite waist and she gave a cry of indignation. She felt her feet leave the floor and she frantically kicked in response. She had never been man handled so much in her life than the past few days and she resented it a lot. As she was being dragged away, she heard Henry begin to moan as though he was coming to again.

"Armando! Don't you dare do this". She growled angrily at the back of the Captain who looked as though he was trying his best to ignore her.

Once Officer Santos and Magda had somehow manged to get her through the cabin doors, with much difficulty she might add, she was forced onto the torn up couch and was met with forceful arms keeping her down.

"You should just allow the Captain to carry on Constance". Santos warned as he shoved her back down.

"Look, both of you. You could all die going down there. There needs to be a plan at least". She explained hurriedly and then out of nowhere she burst out into tears. It was all too much for her and Constance was surprised when Officer Magda pulled her against him in an awkward hug.

"Please don't so this. I don't want to lose him again". She sobbed, her voice breaking through the tears. She didn't care how desperate she sounded or if Armando could hear her. In fact, she hoped he could hear her.

"I don't know what on earth I would do… I can't live without him again and oh how I care for you both as well". She cried out and through her tears she could see the sympathetic look of Santos looking down on her. There were moments when their humanity shone through and somehow her own emotional turmoil had appeared to trigger their own humanity.

"It will be ok Constance". Magda murmured and she pulled back to wipe her tears away. He had an odd expression upon his face and she felt his cold hands suddenly around her face, tipping her chin up to that she was looking straight at him. She remembered the first time she had met the charming Spaniard and wished that times had not changed. He gave her his characteristic smile, a smile that would melt the heart of any normal woman and she gave him a broken one in return. Very gently, he pressed a kiss to her temple and ran his hand through her hair. Yet she did not find herself repulsed by the actions, instead they were comforting and she felt for a brief moment that she was once again with the crew when they had been alive. But reality was a bugger and just the sight of his shattered face made her eyes water. "I will make sure it will be ok". He promised and she gave him a sad smile.

"But it won't be". She whispered back and she slumped in her seat defeated. Officer Magda stood up before patting her knee in a comforting way and she watched as he began to whisper to Santos who was looking rather upset.

As they spoke, Constance slowly began to come to a dark conclusion. After so long she had always said that she would be the one to save her Captain. The outcome she had always considered was them being together once she had succeeded but she began to realise how naïve that idea was. Her eyes had dried of their tears and she slowly looked up at the rotting wood above her. Perhaps to save him she would ultimately have to sacrifice herself. It was a devastating realisation that after years of wanting him and dreaming of being with him that she would never get to have the life she had always wanted.

But, Constance looked back on her life and realised that she had done the very thing she had wanted. She had lived her life looking for her loved one and she had definitely had an adventurous life. Despite society, she had never been forced to be with someone she detested.

As she sat on that decaying couch, her life flickered through her eyes and she began to nod her head. Yes, she had wanted to save him. And yes, she had wanted to be with him. But sometimes life does not go the way that people wanted and Constance was all too aware of this fact. She would die trying to save him for she would rather die saving him than living her life alone and without him. She supposed on a positive side that since her demise looked rather imminent, that she would be reunited with her cousin and family once again.

But they were not Armando.

Caught in her deep thoughts, Constance had not noticed that Santos and Magda had left the cabin and she sat up quickly, almost launching herself at the door. She gave a strangled cry when she realised it was locked. Considering the door, like the rest of the ship, was decaying, she hoped that she could just keep hitting it. But after a few minutes of kicking and throwing herself at the door, she had the distinct feeling that whatever magic was keeping the ship afloat was keeping her trapped inside Captain Salazar's cabin. She would not have been surprised if Captain Salazar himself controlled the magic of the ship.

She was about to begin shouting when the figure of Santos began to emerge through the wall, a sight that Constance would never get used to. He looked resigned which was not what she expected considering the crew wanted the revenge on Jack as much as Captain Salazar wanted it. He approached her slowly and she was taken back by the sadness in his eyes.

"The Captain has asked that you stay in here". Santos said and before Constance could even reply he had hurriedly disappeared back out of the cabin. Listening closely, she could make out raised voices and she felt her eyes widen.

She had the awful feeling that they were about to go to the depth of the sea. But what was worse, was that she was never given the chance to say goodbye. Banging her knuckles violently against the wood, she desperately tried to escape.

As though she was trapped in a nightmare, she slid down the door and slumped against the locked doors. One of her knuckles had begun to bleed but the pain was nothing in comparison to that of her heartbreak.

"Please don't do this Armando". She whispered brokenly. "I love you".

But as she looked down, a glint of silver caught her eye and she felt her eyes widen at the sight of her dagger. She looked hopelessly at the doors that refused to budge and then back at the silver blade.

"If you are to die then so will I".


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N- I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it is quite a long one! Thank you for all the kind feedback and I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks.**

Chapter 35

Her shaking hands grasped hold of the beautiful blade. It was as though it was the pinnacle of a blacksmiths achievement and as she twisted it against the palm of her hands, she realised she would never hear its story. Perhaps like the world would never know her own. For a girl who wished to live a life of adventure she could not complain, although she had never anticipated falling so madly in love. But perhaps, she thought, love was the greatest adventure of all. Yet this was not a love story she had read from her fairy tales, this was more of a Shakespearean tragedy.

Flashbacks of her days onboard the Silent Mary when they were all once alive flashed behind her eyes. Of course, there had been times when she had not been one hundred percent happy on the ship but they were nothing compared to the memories of sword fighting and love. But those days were long gone. Those images were replaced with the empty years of her life, the waiting and the agonising hope that she had been holding onto. The desperation she had felt at wanting to find the infamous Captain Salazar and here she was, finally with the one she loved and once again it was all going to disappear.

She never wished to feel that way again and as she twirled the delicate blade between her ivory fingers, she felt a lone tear trickle down her flushed face. A wisp of her hair tickled her cheek and she slowly curled it around her ear. Although everything seemed hopeless, she felt her hand drop the blade which fell from her lap to the damp wood with a soft thud. The memories of the past, the happy ones overwhelmed her mind and with all her strength she pushed through the lonely recollection of the past.

No. She had never given up before and she would be damned if she was to give up now. If she had to, she would throw herself overboard and find Armando herself. Standing up on shaky yet determined legs, Constance grabbed the dagger hurriedly and approached the doors which blocked her escape. She took a deep breath and with the dagger in her hand, she plunged it forward into the decaying wood and using all her strength she attempted to dislodge the lock. The wood groaned under the pressure and splinters began to litter the floor. The Silent Mary was fighting back but her desperation was a force in itself to be reckoned with.

She would rather die with her Captain at the bottom of the ocean than on her own. But she was determined to have that as only a possibility and not a definite result.

The door, much to her shock, creaked loudly and then with a forceful kick from herself, it opened but before she could celebrate, it suddenly smacked back again, becoming locked with a taunting click. Giving a scream of frustration, Constance threw the dagger into the door, its blade becoming locked into the wood, and walked away angrily. She ran her hand through her hair and looked around the cabin desperately. It was then that she stopped dead in her tracks as she realised that there was a large crack in the side, where the window once was. She wanted to hit herself for not seeing it sooner but put it down to being stressed and not thinking clearly.

Approaching the hole cautiously, Constance snapped out of the thoughts as she reminded herself that there was a limited amount of time for her to act. Her arm was almost numb now from the pain and she was relieved to some extent that she had one less thing to feel as her current emotional despair was far more painful that the psychical injury she had obtained.

The hole was big enough for her petite frame and with a deep breath, she grabbed the Captain's chair and used it to climb up and out of the hole. Constance had very little experience of climbing before but due to the severity of her situation, any anxiety concerning such a task was immediately replaced with a fighting desire to live and help Armando.

The cold night air hit her face as she finally escaped the cabin which she had once loved. Yet, as she climbed out, her eyes immediately made contact with the water which was smashing against the ship in a rather violent fashion and she realised how high up she was. A sudden noise caught her attention and she had to stop herself from letting go of the ship when a skeletal looking bird squawked at her from her left. She had never paid much attention to the birds that circled the Silent Mary before and she was right not to. They were almost as frightful as the sharks but thankfully had considerably less teeth.

Shooing the blasted thing away, she watched as it flew up, causing as much noise as possible and as she watched it, she wanted to roll her eyes at how far she had to climb up. Slowly, she moved her body into position and made her way up the ship. She had to bite her lip from the sudden pain of her arm as she jumped to grab hold of a piece of wood which had been protruding outwards as though it was a step. She was thankful for once that the Silent Mary had been on the receiving end of such harsh treatment as it was easier than she thought to climb. Especially as there was a number of gaps in the wood and a large amount of fractured planks which could be used easily as steps. The ship reminded her of a large pin cushion.

It was not too long until she was near the top and as she looked up she saw three dead birds looking down at her, all with inquisitive looks upon their faces. One was cocking its head at her, in a way that she though ironically looked like Captain Salazar but she pushed that thought away. The birds did not stare long as abruptly they dispersed with loud screeches and began to circle elsewhere. Thankful that the horrid creatures had disappeared, Constance continued to climb upwards.

As she reached the top, her hand slipped and she gave a cry as she dangled off. She had unfortunately let go of her good arm and was now holding her whole body weight with her injured arm. She clenched her teeth and attempted to grab hold of the ledge but she couldn't create enough momentum to get herself up. Suddenly she began to have trouble breathing as it was beginning to dawn on her that she was hanging onto the ledge for her life and that there was a likely chance of her drowning if she was to fall.

Her fingers very slowly began to slip and one by one they began to lose contact with the damp wood. Yet as she let go, a hand suddenly shot down from above her and grabbed her arm tightly. Blinking rapidly, she could not believe her eyes.

"Lieutenant!". She cried as she was helped up. The Lieutenant didn't reply but pulled her up roughly, so much so that she ended up falling face first onto the deck. She pushed herself up onto her knees and looked up at the disgruntled ghost. Her knees ached from the impact and she attempted to get up with a little difficulty.

"What on earth were you doing?" He snapped quietly and Constance gawped at him.

"But…I thought you…you were all…". Constance stuttered, utterly confused. She had been under the impression that they had all been at the bottom of the sea but as she was staring wide eyed at Lesaro she was now questioning everything.

"We were given other orders". Lesaro growled at her and he pulled her up by her shirt causing her to squeak quietly. "You will go back into the cabin".

"I don't understand". She whispered back at him, unsure as to why they were even whispering.

"The Captain-" Lesaro began but was cut off by a hollow voice from down the ship.

"The Captain wishes for Constance to listen to what she has been told".

Constance turned her head and it was as though time had stopped. There, walking towards them was the Captain. His eyes were almost alight with emotion and she watched as he used his cane to drag himself up the stairs. He was rather stunning to behold, with his oil like hair twisting and turning around his head as though he was like a mythical gorgon. His expression was one of utter frustration and his lips were tight as though he was clenching his jaw. When he reached them, Constance did not what came over herself, but threw her arms around his waist, the fear of him being at the bottom of the ocean and gone forever still ingrained in her mind.

She felt the dead Captain stiffen in response to her touch. He passed his cane to Lesaro who took it obediently and she was felt his arms pull her away so that she could see his dark eyes. Eyes that looked as though a storm was swirling within them.

"You have no idea…". Captain Salazar began to rant, the black liquid spitting across her pale face. But his harsh words were cut off when the ship rocked suddenly. With a cry of alarm, Constance nearly fell but was steadied by Armando who grabbed her quickly. He then grabbed onto the wheel with herself pressed against his side. She observed his expression and was content to see his eyes flicker over her as though he was checking she was fine. But his eyes snapped back to the water and she watched as he cocked his head almost like the dead birds did.

"What is happening Captain? "Lieutenant Lesaro asked as he steadied himself. Captain Salazar observed the parted sea and the crew watched as the Black Pearl began to sail closer to the edge. There was another burst of energy which shot from out of the parted sea once again and this time the Silent Mary jolted, causing waves around the ship to crash harshly against the wood.

Constance wondered what on earth was going on and remained holding onto Armando.

"Armando-" She began but stopped when she watched Lesaro suddenly cough and lean onto the side of ship. Letting go of the Captain, Constance ran to the Lieutenant and touched his shoulder, worried that he was hurt. She had no idea how on earth a ghost could be in pain but she was still concerned for his wellbeing. As she tried to turn him towards herself she let out a sharp gasp as he appeared to be human. The cracks that had once laced his face almost like spider webs were gone and Constance stepped back as he straightened up. The Lieutenant began to run his hand across his face and he released a burst of laughter.

Whipping her head around, Constance watched as the whole crew were becoming human once more. Officer Moss and Officer Santos were gleefully touching their chests and hugging one another. With her mouth wide open, she turned to where Captain Salazar had been and saw him on his knees.

Running over to him, she threw herself onto the floor, not caring about her own aching knees and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She watched as his snake like hair which had floated around his head in such an entrancing fashion began to lower itself until it was touching his back. Crawling around, Constance made eye contact with two dark eyes which were wide and alert. Raising his head, Armando peered at her and the cracks that graced his face slowly disappeared. Constance watched as the black liquid which had dripped from his mouth turned to smoke in a mesmerising fashion and very gently she placed her small hand on his cheek that had once been consumed by the darkness and decay of the curse. His eyes fluttered at her touch and for the first time since being reunited with the stubborn Spaniard, Constance could feel the warmth of his skin against her own.

Cupping his face with her other hand, Constance felt her eyes tear up.

"You are alive. The curse has been broken". She whispered tearfully and for the first time she watched a large grin emerge on the Captain's face. Before she could say anything else, she felt two arms roughly grab her waist and she was pulled into a firm embrace. Her lips were met by his own warmer ones and she moaned into the kiss. Around them she could hear cheers and for a brief moment she felt as though she was in a fairy tale. She expected someone to say 'and they lived happily ever after', a thought that made her smile into the kiss.

Armando was the first to break the kiss and she watched as he panted, not used to being out of breath. She chuckled at him and as she looked away, she noticed the crew were all watching them with smiles painted across their lips.

"I think you are wanted Captain". She murmured and Armando smirked, before standing up. Constance subtly offered her his hand so that he did not fall and Constance observed as he gestured for his Lieutenant to pass him his cane and she wondered if the limp he had gained was the only souvenir he had got from his hellish experience.

Suddenly the Silent Mary began to creak and groan around them much to everyone's shock. Very slowly, smoke filled the ship and Constance felt Armando quickly grab her hand tightly, before pulling her closely to him once more. She heard a few shouts of confusion through the smoke but almost as quickly as it had appeared, it then disappeared. And in the smokes wake, stood the Silent Mary in all its former glory. The ship was as beautiful as Constance could remember and she watched as Captain Salazar blinked rapidly as though he had something in his eye. She squeezed his hand as though to snap him out of his thoughts and he gave her a small smile. The crew were all in awe of the ship being reformed to its once pristine and imposing presence and soon enough the crew were all laughing joyfully once more.

Walking forwards, Salazar raised his hand to the crew and they all roared and clapped at their Captain. Armando laughed at their response and Constance wished she could hear him laugh all the time as it was music to her ears. She felt as though everything was a little surreal and as Armando began to talk she moved her head to look at the sea and she felt her eyes widen.

The sea was closing in on itself and she watched as the Black Pearl was rather dangerously on the edge. The celebrations around her seemed to slow down in her mind as she furrowed her brow. Looking frantically around the ship, she realised to her horror that Henry was nowhere to be seen and she hurriedly approached Lesaro. She grabbed the telescope out of his coat before he could even speak and as she pulled the telescope to its full size, she gasped at what she could see.

The crew of the Black Pearl were frantically rotating a device connected to the anchor and Constance shut the telescope harshly with an audible click.

"Lesaro! Where is Henry? And when you said that you were given other orders regarding going to the bottom of the ocean, what were they?" Constance hissed. She was overjoyed that the Silent Mary crew were now alive but she wondered at what cost.

"Magda!" Shouted the Lieutenant suddenly and his voice caught the attention of the crew. Constance watched in wonder and confusion as Armando began to bark orders at his men and the ship began to sail towards the parted sea, almost parallel to the Black Pearl. As they began to move, Constance asked Lesaro what was happening and was shocked at his tale.

Apparently, Officer Magda had argued with the Captain that it was better for one of the crew to go down and seek out the trident and return if it was safe than them all to lose their lives. Armando had been enraged at this suggestion but Magda had used Constance against the Captain saying that he had something to live for. Very reluctantly, the Captain had agreed but under the pretence that the crew would join him if he returned with good news. Magda had then been able to possess the body of Henry and went down to the tomb of Poseidon.

As Constance listened, she felt her eyes become fixated on Armando. Despite being given the chance to kill Jack Sparrow, he had stayed for her benefit. Considering the strength of the curse and how it had corrupted his once debatably perfect morals, she was taken back at how much strength it had taken him. But her thoughts were broken by the horrifying idea that Magda was now trapped at the bottom of the ocean.

His last words rang in her head. "I will make sure it will be ok".

She had no idea that he was willing to sacrifice himself for their happiness and she slowly approached Captain Salazar who was holding onto the wheel. He had a determined look in his dark eyes and Constance silently prayed he was thinking about saving his crew member rather than having a second chance at killing Jack.

After all, perhaps the curse had left more than just a limp.


End file.
